


Пламя погибели

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF!Sherlock, Established Relationship, Eventual HEA, Fluff, Genetic Engineering, Illness, Klingons, M/M, Starlock, Technobabble, Treklock, in the star trek universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: Шерлок сделает все, чтобы спасти его. Отдаст все, что есть. Деньги, жизнь. Даже душу. Единственный выход — генная модификация, которая непоправимо изменит их судьбу. Однако, ученые недооценили продолжительность жизни и потенциальные способности генетически перестроенных людей. О Британском правительстве, которое впоследствии стало Объединенной Федерацией Планет, такого сказать нельзя.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perdition's Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891901) by [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/pseuds/i_ship_an_armada). 



> Прочитать также можно [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4750603)

Монитор равномерно и бесперебойно пищал, отсчитывая время, оставшееся Джону Уотсону. Всю неделю Шерлок Холмс провел в палате, положив голову Джону на бедро, и, крепко держа его за руку, смотрел, как с лица мало-помалу сходит краска, оставляя лишь темные круги под глазами.

Обычно Шерлок не спал из-за расследований и мыслей, что роились в голове, жужжа и обгоняя одна другую, лишь бы их заметили, обдумали и превратили в решение проблемы. Сейчас же Шерлоку не давала покоя одна и только одна мысль.

_Не покидай меня, Джон_.

Дверь позади него открылась, но Шерлок не поднял взгляда, продолжая поглаживать костяшки пальцев Джона и стараясь не задевать трубки, что вкачивали в него охлаждающую жидкость. Дверь открывалась постоянно: заходили медсестры в туфлях на каучуковой подошве, чтобы записать показатели, и врачи, которые только и делали, что проверяли записи да кидали на Шерлока сочувствующие взгляды.

Как же он хотел, чтобы все просто ушли.

Однако вошедший не был ни доктором, ни медсестрой. Стук каблуков настолько выдавал этого человека, что приветствие стало лишним.

— Шерлок, — тихий голос Майкрофта шел вразрез с мерным писком аппаратов, и Шерлок поморщился.

— Если ответ не положительный, можешь даже не утруждаться что-либо говорить, просто разворачивайся и уходи, — голос охрип от долгого молчания, но Шерлок все равно говорил тихо, даже несмотря на то, что Джон все равно его не услышит сквозь наркотический сон.

Зонт Майкрофта стукнул по холодному линолеуму.

— Это опасно и не испытано на людях. Это может его убить, — его голос звучал устало и расстроенно.

Шерлок на минуту закрыл глаза, а на губах впервые за несколько недель заиграла легкая улыбка. Это была последняя неудачная попытка Майкрофта уговорить его. Шерлок не выдал эмоций, что бушевали внутри, лишь крепче сжал руку Джона.

— Он все равно умрет. Ты должен мне. Британское правительство у меня _в долгу_.

Шерлок уставился на Джона, стараясь не замечать сероватый цвет впалых щек. Всего один раз. Еще хоть раз ему хотелось увидеть, как эти синие глаза смотрят на него с улыбкой, без дымки от лекарств и боли. Шерлок был готов отдать все. Деньги, жизнь.

Даже душу.

— Шерлок. Ты уверен?..

Шерлок оскалился, не понимая, как Майкрофт мог о таком спрашивать. Как он мог, если видел, как жизнь Джона за последние два месяца увядает с каждым днем все быстрее? Как он мог, если Шерлок буквально распадался на части, то закатывая скандалы, то молча неделями?

— Да, я уверен. А еще я уверен, что у меня есть достаточно информации и сил, чтобы уничтожить всех важных людей в Британском правительстве, включая тебя, брат.

Монитор пропищал ровно десять раз.

Затем раздался тяжелый вздох Майкрофта:

— Доктор Стэплтон прибудет сюда завтра утром.

***

Доктор села напротив Шерлока, закинув ногу на ногу. Было заметно ее волнение: она постукивала каблуком и сжимала подлокотник так, что пальцы белели на фоне зеленого кожаного кресла. В другой руке, лежащей на коленях, была маленькая черная аптечка поверх толстой стопки бумаг, скрепленных зажимом. Как только эти бумаги будут подписаны, наблюдение за Джоном Хэмишем Уотсоном перейдет в руки доктора Стэплтон в Исследовательский Центр «Баскервиль». Неважно, что доктор Стэплтон вовсе не являлась медиком. Когда в дело вмешивалось Британское правительство, рамки правил немного стирались.

Майкрофт стоял позади доктора Стэплтон, настороженно наблюдал за Шерлоком и, к счастью, молчал, скрестив руки за спиной. Губы его были сжаты в недовольстве.

Шерлок хотел, чтобы все поскорее началось, ибо собственное нетерпение уже начинало действовать на нервы. За последние двенадцать часов состояние Джона ухудшилось, сердцебиение стало еще более нестабильным, а дыхание ослабевало. Поздно ночью Шерлока внезапно окружила встревоженная толпа врачей и медперсонала; кто-то оттолкнул Шерлока от постели, чтобы подсоединить очередное непонятное устройство к Джону, чтобы поддерживать едва теплившуюся в том жизнь. Теперь к размеренному писку кардиомонитора присоединилось шипение респиратора. 

— Он бы действительно этого хотел? — деловито спросила Стэплтон.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Хотел бы он _жить_? Что за идиотский вопрос, доктор Стэплтон, — его глаза метнулись к аптечке.

Он знал, как делать инъекции, и знал, что может делать их достаточно быстро.

— Я имею в виду, хотел бы он этого, или же этого хотите _вы_ , учитывая, что мы не можем гарантированно обещать результат? При такой разнице в результатах из лаборатории, нет никакой уверенности, что это вообще ему поможет. — Она посмотрела на Шерлока, и взгляд ее смягчился. — Мистер Холмс, даже если это сработает, ему нужно будет остаться у нас на длительный период времени, чтобы мы могли следить за прогрессом. Вы готовы пойти на это?

Шерлок ответил быстро, не задумываясь. В голосе сквозили нотки отчаяния.

— Да. Я готов на все.

— Но вам придется расстаться с ним.

Шерлок сузил глаза и посмотрел сначала на брата, а потом на доктора Стэплтон. Та поежилась под его ледяным взглядом.

— Я поеду с ним.

Стэплтон тут же замотала головой.

— Простите, но я не могу…

— Можете. Я не оставлю его, — сказал он Майкрофту, намереваясь одержать верх в их молчаливой войне. Майкрофту нечего было терять, а вот Шерлок терял все. Через несколько секунд брат пораженно опустил плечи и взял доктора Стэплтон за локоть.

— Доктор Стэплтон, я уверен, что вполне возможно создать условия, чтобы мой брат находился рядом, — профессиональным тоном возразил он. Нахмурившись, Майкрофт кивнул в сторону Шерлока и бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на неподвижно лежащего Джона. — В любом случае, стоит поторопиться.

***

Игла прошла через резинку в капельницу, и доктор Стэплтон медленно нажала на поршень шприца. Шерлок смотрел, как безвредная с виду жидкость тяжелее морфина и физраствора закружилась прозрачными струйками, прежде чем окончательно раствориться. Доктор Стэплтон аккуратно вытащила иглу, надела на нее колпачок и убрала в аптечку. Она застегнула её и вновь села в кресло, не проронив ни слова.

Дело было сделано, и Шерлок уже ничего не мог изменить. Он протянул руку и, едва касаясь, медленно погладил Джона по щеке, после чего снова сжал ладонь Джона в своей. 

Оставалось только ждать.

***

Приступ начался через десять минут после того, как Майкрофт вышел за кофе. Сначала пальцы Джона сжались, отчего Шерлок рывком выпрямился, а под кожей разрядами тока заметались искры надежды. Мельком взглянув на монитор, а затем на лицо Джона, Шерлок встал и склонился над кроватью.

— Джон? 

Лицо Джона внезапно замерло, и вся надежда исчезла, стоило Шерлоку заметить, как сжалась его челюсть, затем содрогнулась шея и все тело. Спина, оторвавшись от кровати, выгнулась, и мускулы свело сильной судорогой. Джон вцепился в руку Шерлока такой мертвой хваткой, что затрещали кости.

Кардиомонитор зашелся неистовым писком, тонкая зеленая линия на экране неровно заскакала вверх и вниз. Шерлок обернулся на доктора Стэплтон, которая тоже поднялась из кресла. Его охватила паника.

— Доктор! Сделайте что-нибудь!

Та невозмутимо посмотрела на Шерлока.

— Мистер Холмс. Я предупреждала, что такое может случиться. В 85% тестов на млекопитающих большие эпилептические припадки…

— Сколько выжило? — рявкнул Шерлок, пытаясь удержать Джона на кровати: его тело выворачивало под натиском судороги, лицо раскраснелось от напряжения, а лоб блестел от пота.

Это был первый раз за последнюю неделю, когда на лице Джона проступил хоть какой-то цвет.

— Из тех, кто прошел через это, — она кивнула на Джона, подошла к кровати и положила ладонь ему на лоб, — только половина.

Шерлок оперся руками о кровать, потому что ноги внезапно подкосились.

— Обычно, чем ближе подопытные были к человеческому виду, тем лучше они справлялись, — продолжила она и серьезно посмотрела на Шерлока. — Если он переживет этот припадок, то остальные будут повторяться с определенной периодичностью в течение от четырех до шести часов, с каждым разом все реже. Все зависит от того, насколько силен ваш Джон, и на что он пойдет, чтобы бороться за жизнь.

Шерлоку было трудно дышать. Знать все заранее и видеть это самому — две совершенно разные вещи. Он был бессилен на протяжении всей болезни Джона, как был бессилен и сейчас.

Ни его интеллект, ни наука дедукции не имели никакого значения, не здесь, в угнетающе пустой стерильной палате, полной аппаратов, вида которых он уже не выносил.

И Шерлок разозлился.

***

Восемь часов спустя приступы закончились, и Джон спокойно спал, а на лице его уже успел отложиться отпечаток губительных повторявшихся судорог.

Двенадцать часов спустя доктор Стэплтон отсоединила Джона от кислородной маски, потому что он начал дышать самостоятельно.

Через восемнадцать часов Джон открыл глаза и слабо прикоснулся к щеке Шерлока, еле слышно прошептав его имя.

Шерлок склонил голову и зарыдал.

***

Джон угрожающе шагнул вперед, остановившись лишь в паре сантиметров от Шерлока, который упрямо стоял посреди их комнаты, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшей типичные спальни из пригородных домов. Шерлок чувствовал на себе жар, волнами исходивший от Джона, и его шумное дыхание. Стараясь не отступить назад, Шерлок посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Я сделал то, что должен был, — отрезал Шерлок.

Джон схватил его за рубашку, беспощадно сжав в кулаке синий шелк. Шерлок, однако, заметил, что Джон все-таки сдерживал себя и свою новообретенную силу.

— А ты подумал о том, чего хочу _я_ , а, Шерлок? — бушевал Джон. В нем боролись злость и отчаяние. Не ожидая ответа, он продолжил: 

— Знаешь, что мне сегодня сказали? Мне сказали, что продолжительность жизни у меня теперь _в четыре раза выше_ , чем у обычного человека. Мои клетки просто-напросто перестали стареть.

Шерлок почувствовал укол раздражения и нахмурился.

— И почему ты недоволен? Ты _жив_ , Джон. Ты здоров, здоровее, чем когда-либо был, и рак полностью уничтожен. Твоя память и сила улучшились в десятки раз. Как это может кого-то расстроить?

Джон ослабил хватку и посмотрел на собственную руку, поворачивая и изучая ее, затем сжал кулак и снова разжал. А когда он поднял взгляд, Шерлок отступил, шокированный выражением непереносимой муки на лице Джона.

— Шерлок, ты понимаешь, что это значит? — он горько усмехнулся, а в глазах собрались слезы. — Это значит, что мне придется смотреть, как ты стареешь у меня на глазах. Это значит, что я увижу, как ты умрешь. Я проживу еще _три человеческих жизни_ после того, как тебя не станет, — он шумно вдохнул, и плечи его содрогнулись.

Конечно, Шерлок уже знал все это. Он следил за состоянием Джона, смотрел, наблюдал и слушал последние несколько недель. Доктор Стэплтон, хоть и молчала о всех проектах «Баскервиля», открыто отвечала на вопросы, касающиеся Джона.

Вдобавок, Шерлок очень хорошо умел узнавать то, о чем ему отказываются говорить.

Грудь сжало тупой болью.

— Джон, я…

— Что если бы ты оказался на моем месте? — хрипло спросил Джон. — Каково было смотреть, как я умираю, Шерлок?

Шерлок холодно на него посмотрел. Удары ниже пояса были не в стиле Джона, а сейчас он будто втер соль в рану, которая еще не зажила.

— Что мне оставалось? — в горле Шерлока встал ком. Но он знал: эти вопросы были ни к чему, у Шерлока уже был намечен путь, и, хотя реакция Джона удивила его, все уже было просчитано до конца.

Джон снова подошел к нему и положил руки на талию, а Шерлок постарался не поморщиться, чувствуя, как пальцы скользнули по синякам под одеждой.

Джону понадобилось время, чтобы приспособиться к новой силе, и синяки у Шерлока на боках, бедрах и еще кое-где под одеждой, были результатом потери Джоном контроля, когда он… увлекался.

Морщины вокруг глаз Джона немного разгладились.

— Я не знаю, Шерлок, — он положил голову Шерлоку на грудь, и тот уловил запах его шампуня — свежесть с нотками древесины. Шерлок уткнулся носом в его волосы и глубоко вдохнул, надеясь, что Джон когда-нибудь простит его за то, что он собирался сделать.

***

Доктор Стэплтон склонилась над ним, загораживая яркий свет ламп. Шерлок быстро заморгал, приспосабливаясь к перемене света.

— Последний шанс, мистер Холмс, — простая формальность, они обговаривали это слишком много раз.

Шерлок отрывисто покачал головой.

Доктор Стэплтон вздохнула и неодобрительно подняла бровь.

— Он будет в ярости, когда узнает, что вы натворили, — ей нравился Джон. _Всем_ нравился Джон, и никто не хотел видеть его боли. Доктор была права, но, если Шерлок выживет, у них будет целых три жизни, чтобы все уладить.

Он старался не думать о том, что будет с Джоном, если все пойдет не по плану.

— Начнем, доктор.

***

Шерлок приходил в себя постепенно.

Кожа. Такое чувство, будто кожа была слишком тонкой для его тела, слишком натянутой и воспаленной.

Невыносимо громкий писк кардиомонитора.

Пальцы, до боли впивающиеся в его руку.

_Джон_.

Шерлок медленно открыл глаза, необычайно радуясь приглушенному свету. Перед ним показалось расплывчатое и сердитое лицо Джона.

— Ты наглый, лживый, гребаный ублюдок, — отрывисто отчеканил Джон и припал к губам Шерлока в жарком поцелуе.

***

Оказалось, что доктор Стэплтон недооценила продолжительность их жизни и потенциальные способности генетически перестроенных людей.

О Британском правительстве, которое впоследствии стало Объединенной Федерацией Планет, такого сказать нельзя.


	2. Chapter 2

_«После того, как криогенная заморозка, испытанная на человеке, показала успешный результат, подопытный описал свое состояние как «блаженная тишина», но признался, что пребывал в сознании бо́льшую часть времени» ~ История Научных Открытий 21 века_

— …имя? Я знаю, вы меня слышите, мистер Харрисон. Ваш мозг реагирует на мой голос, — тон говорившей был сухой и бесстрастный. — Назовите свое имя. Вы можете попытаться мне ответить?

 _Нет. Это не мое имя, идиотка. Не мое имя… О боже,_ Джон. _Где…_

— Джон, — хрипло выдохнул он. Кислород, открывший неподвижные дыхательные пути, жег горло, огонь пробрался в спину, ноги и голову, отчего волна боли прокатилась уже по всему телу. Его тут же охватил озноб, а от неуправляемых мышечных сокращений он чуть не откусил себе язык: челюсть сжалась так сильно, что было слышно, как скрипят друг о друга зубы. Тело казалось тяжелым с головы до пят, не было ни сил, ни желания двигаться.

Через тонкую кожу век он чувствовал до боли яркий свет, поэтому пока не спешил открывать глаза, сосредоточившись на окружавших его звуках.

Ритмические электронные сигналы в такт его пульсу. Мягкие шаги около поверхности, на которой он лежал. Один человек — нет, подождите. Еще два в дальнем левом углу, переминаются с ноги на ногу.

По телу прокатилась еще одна волна озноба, и он услышал собственный стон, глубокий и низкий, идущий из самой груди. Он не мог это контролировать: тело вело себя не так, как должно. Постепенно судороги прошли, отпуская мускул за мускулом. Он глубоко вдохнул через нос.

 _О, как же хорошо снова дышать_.

 _Чувствовать тепло в теле_.

Шаги прозвучали ближе к его голове, и до него донесся легкий аромат женских духов, смешанный с резким запахом антисептика.

Медицинский персонал.

На глаза его легла тень, а вокруг раздалось урчание каких-то устройств. Тихий гудок, а затем:

— Он проснулся, адмирал, — и женщина отошла.

Над головой немедленно раздался новый голос.

— Благодарю вас, доктор Ли. Я сейчас спущусь. Гиббонс и Майерс, — отрывисто сказал адмирал, — держите оружие на прицеле все время.

Пара в углу подвинулась.

— Есть, сэр, — одновременно отчеканили мужчины.

 _Натренированные_.

 _Квалифицированные_.

 _Привыкшие подчиняться приказам_.

Свет приглушили, и он облегченно вздохнул.

— Пациенты, выведенные из крио-сна поначалу чрезвычайно светочувствительны, мистер Харрисон. На случай, если пожелаете открыть глаза, свет выключен, — сухо и деловито протараторила доктор Ли, не проявляя абсолютно никакого сочувствия.

Ему не нужно было сочувствие.

 _Джон. Мне нужно найти Джона_.

Медленно открыв глаза, он дал им приспособиться к свету, и в поле видимости возник потолок.

Даже в тусклом голубоватом свете ламп потолок был болезненно белым, стерильным и больничным. Над головой виднелась черная гладкая цифровая панель. Несколько секунд он просто наблюдал за скачущей линией собственного сердцебиения.

Затем он попытался повернуть голову, но обнаружил, что не способен этого сделать. Раздраженно скрипнув зубами, он понял, что его приковали к какому-то диагностическому столу креплениями поперек лба, шеи, груди, живота и еще по два на каждой ноге.

Само наличие этих креплений означало — те, кто его схватил, в точности знали, кто он такой, и совсем не собирались его отпускать.

Выходит, они собираются его использовать.

Его мысли прервал шорох слева, со стороны охранников.

— Доктор Ли. Как сегодня поживает наш пациент? — спросил кто-то низким баритоном.

Доктор хмыкнула.

— Показатели приходят в норму, хотя сердцебиение слегка повышено из-за тепловой стабилизации.

— Он не доставлял проблем? — похоже, сам адмирал находил эту мысль забавной.

Раздался шелест: кому-то что-то передали.

— Нет, сэр. Тих, как мышь. Вот бы все пациенты были такими, — в голосе доктора Ли скользнула искорка смеха.

 _Знакомые. Дружелюбные друг с другом_.

 _Они были близки_.

_Может, любовники?_

Адмирал отстраненно что-то промычал, видимо, просматривая что-то.

Доклад.

Тяжелые шаги приблизились, и адмирал встал около стола.

— Оставьте нас, — сказал он с притворной заботой в голосе. Это был человек, приказы которого исполнялись без вопросов.

Дверь автоматически закрылась. Это означало, что трое посторонних покинули комнату.

Донеслось тихое жужжание, и весь стол начал двигаться, заставив его принять сидячее положение. Глянув вниз, он заметил, что крепления, державшие его на столе, даже не касались его. Вместо этого к столу были прикручены металлические полоски, которые мерно гудели от какой-то энергии. Давление, исходящее от полосок, заставило его задуматься.

_Как же долго он спал?_

В поле зрения появился адмирал. Из-под морщинистых век на него с интересом смотрели пристальные голубые глаза. На нем была форма с высоким воротником: рукава, вставки на боках и брюки серого цвета, а нагрудник белого — идеально сидевшая одежда ясно показывала отличную спортивную форму адмирала. На левой стороне груди был золотой значок треугольной формы, будто недорисованная звезда. На плечах виднелись эполеты с пятью значками, напоминавшими пуговицы, для обозначения звания.

 _Конец пятидесятых_.

 _Недавний отдых на горных лыжах_.

Оторвав взгляд от адмирала, он наконец смог рассмотреть комнату — это и правда была своего рода больница. Он лежал на одной из шести кроватей, расположенных вдоль изогнутой стены; к каждой кровати была подсоединена цифровая панель, и все были темными, за исключением панели над ним. С потолка свисали различные медицинские приспособления. Он не мог понять, откуда исходит освещение, ведь видимого источника света не было, но, что более важно, он увидел две двери слева и справа от него. Он вновь посмотрел на адмирала, который все это время терпеливо ждал, пока он закончит осмотр, чтобы начать говорить.

— Итак, наш доктор полагает, что вас зовут Джон Харрисон, — адмирал помахал планшетом, на котором виднелись цифры и символы. — К вашему сведению, фамилия «Харрисон» была на крио-капсуле. Возможно, это приписанный к вам смотритель? — не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил. — Я знаю, кто вы есть на самом деле, мистер Холмс, но сомневаюсь, что кому-нибудь следует знать это или ваше другое имя, а потому наречем вас Джоном Харрисоном, хорошо? — его самодовольная улыбка напомнила Шерлоку акулью пасть.

 _Carcharhinus leucas_.

Шерлок сощурился, но ничего не сказал.

Адмирал заулыбался еще шире, видимо, решив, что его молчание означало покорность.

— Добро пожаловать в 2260 год. Я — адмирал Маркус, а вы — гость на моем корабле «Возмездие». На данный момент мы находимся на расстоянии 63-х световых лет от Земли.

 _Двести семь лет_.

 _Он пробыл в крио-сне двести семь лет_.

 _Световые года_.

 _Стало возможным путешествие в космосе_.

Когда его арестовали вместе с остальными, последним, что он видел, были просторы Дартмура, видневшиеся из «Баскервиля». А сейчас он был _в космосе_. В определенные моменты его сна, каким-то далеким и тусклым уголком сознания он понимал, что его перевезли три раза за все время заточения, но, несмотря на супер-слух, по невнятным голосам снаружи крио-капсулы понять ничего не удавалось.

По-видимому, крио-сон размывает понятие рамок времени.

— Вижу, что вы шокированы, — усмехнулся Маркус, и этот смех не был приятным. — Хорошо.

— Зачем я здесь? — Шерлок едва мог разобрать собственные слова: голос стал слишком хриплым за двести лет молчания.

— Потому что вы лучший в своем роде, а насчет остальных… Всему свое время, мистер Холмс. Сейчас все, что вам нужно знать, это то, что вы посреди открытого космоса на корабле класса Дредноут, наполненном персоналом Звездного флота, которому приказано нейтрализовать вас при малейшем проявлении агрессии. Ваши усовершенствованные интеллект и сила только убьют вас, если попробуете сбежать.

Шерлоку было все равно.

Его заботила лишь _одна_ вещь, и неважно, что эта цирковая обезьяна о себе возомнила: если Шерлок решил что-то сделать, ничто не сможет его остановить.

Он уже доказывал это.

— Где… остальные? — просипел Шерлок. Он найдет его. Он всю Вселенную обойдет, лишь бы найти его.

Улыбка Маркуса хищно заблестела в тусклом свете.

Он посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза и постучал пальцем по металлическому креплению на его бедре.

— Он вместе с остальными находится там же, где мы их и нашли — в крио-тюрьме на Нарсусе III. 

Шерлок не спросил, откуда Маркус узнал про Джона. Этот человек был умен, но Шерлок был умней. Задолго до трансформации в «Баскервиле» он узнавал ложь посредством интуиции и языка тела. Сейчас же он усовершенствовался.

— Лжешь. Что ты сделал с ними? — прорычал Шерлок.

 _С ним. С Джоном_.

Маркус остановился и уступчиво наклонил голову.

— Хм-м… Проницательно, как и всегда. Я рад, что крио-сон не навредил вашим способностям. Бог свидетель, во время вашего заключения наука была лишь в колыбели, — адмирал махнул рукой, решив, что прямолинейность была бы сейчас благоразумней. — Было бы тактически невыгодно оставить доктора Уотсона и остальных на борту корабля, мистер Холмс. Пока просто имейте в виду, что их жизнь в моих руках, даже если их здесь нет.

 _О-о. Так это шантаж. А шантаж злил Шерлока очень и очень сильно. Неужели адмирал не знал, кем он_ был? Что ж, адмирал Маркус на своей шкуре узна́ет, на что способен Шерлок.

Он сощурился, чувствуя, как по венам побежал адреналин, от чего аппараты начали издавать громкие и частые гудки. Еле сдерживая себя, Шерлок тихо процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Во что бы вы не играли, вам не выиграть, адмирал.

— О-о, но ведь я уже выиграл, и это совсем не игра, мистер Холмс. Вы _выполните_ мое задание, или я прикажу казнить доктора Уотсона, даже не пробуждая его. Какая жалость, право же. Я был бы рад встретиться с ним, ведь я большой фанат ваших с ним ранних приключений. В детстве отец читал мне рассказы доктора Уотсона, и мне они безумно нравились, — адмирал задумался, будто они говорили о погоде, и пожал плечами. — Но моя цель превыше всего, даже уважения к человеку, который должен был умереть двести лет тому назад.

 _Моя цель. Не_ наша _цель_.

Местоимения часто говорят о многом.

— Так ваша цель теперь превыше закона?

Адмирал Маркус уставился на Шерлока пустыми глазами, а уголок его губ подрагивал. Этот взгляд был предназначен для запугивания.

— Мистер Холмс, здесь, на далеких окраинах космоса, я и есть закон.


	3. Chapter 3

_«У всех подопытных проявилось увеличение мышечной силы и костной прочности, а также значительное повышение вербального и пространственного интеллекта. Способность решать сложные письменные и физические задачи в лабораторных условиях превысили ожидание» ~ История Научных Открытий 21 века_

Джеймс Т. Кирк осматривал ряды крио-капсул, выстроенных вдоль серой стены. Если не думать о том, что в них находится, можно было бы полюбоваться симметрией и плавностью гладких белых оболочек. Проведя пальцами по ближайшей к нему капсуле, Джеймс заметил, что её поверхность была теплой, будто высасывала эту теплоту из заключенного в ней человека.

— Капитан, — гаркнул канал связи, — сигнальный замок установлен на всех семидесяти двух капсулах. Перенести все капсулы на борт, сэр? — в голосе лейтенанта Сажеева определенно слышался металлический скрежет.

— Минутку, — ответил Кирк, задумчиво оглядывая ряды капсул. — Все-таки интересно, кто они, — пробормотал он.

Его мысли прервал сухой голос Спока.

— Сэр, знать, кто они такие не наша прерогатива. Достаточно заметить, что мы забрали их из учреждения тюремного типа… — Спок заметил выражение лица Джима и нахмурился. — Что-то не так, капитан?

Джим ошарашенно посмотрел на Спока.

— Тебе что, не интересно? Знание — сила, разве это не твои слова? 

— Знание действительно важно, но мы должны следовать приказаниям и доставить эти капсулы на Цети Альфа IV. Моя заинтересованность или ее отсутствие не имеет никакого отношения к назначенному курсу.

Джим со смехом отвернулся от своего первого помощника.

— Ну, хорошо, моего любопытства хватит на нас обоих, — он обошел капсулу и пригляделся к табличке на ее хвосте. — Хм-м… _Харрисон_. Фамилия?

К ним тут же подошел МакКой, сжимая в руках планшет и трикодер.

— Ага, в таком случае у нас тут замороженное семейное собрание, — он махнул рукой вдоль ряда. — Девятнадцать Харрисонов, по двадцать штук Монтджоев и Вилланова, да тринадцать Бергсмов. Скорее всего, это техник, следивший за капсулами, пока их не прибрала разведка, — Боунс подозрительно глянул на прислоненную к стене установку, которая принадлежала разведке, — с ее гладких металлических боков свисали шесть механических манипуляторов разной длины. Эта установка не была гуманоидом, ее построили для управления автоматической программой. Несмотря на это, вещица слишком уж походила на паука, а потому ее следовало избегать.

— Как тогда их различать? — Джим склонился над прозрачным окошком, в котором виднелось умиротворенное человеческое лицо.

_Кто ты и что ты сделал?_

— На каждой из них рядом с цифровой панелью есть серийный номер и порт передачи данных. Когда мы доставим их на корабль, то получим информацию, — поджал губы Боунс. — Черт возьми, как же я рад, что их не засунут в мой больничный отсек.

— Спок, сможешь достать с них данные?

— По результатам первоначального анализа некоторая информация была повреждена из-за сбоя в системе, но я должен вновь напомнить, что приказы адмирала Маркуса не включают в себя…

— Там есть хоть какая-то информация? — взволнованно и нетерпеливо перебил Джим.

Спок сжал губы.

— Так точно, капитан.

— Превосходно. Загрузи все, что сможешь, с этих компьютеров на «Энтерпрайз», — Джим потер руки. — Узнаем, что это за сосульки, — он уставился через окошко крио-капсулы на мужчину с волосами песочного цвета — тот ничем не отличался от обычного спящего человека. Это был первый заключенный, которого увидел Джим, и по какой-то причине его тянуло к этой капсуле, как магнитом.

— Боунс, что можешь мне сказать про этого?

Спок оставался в стороне и, хотя тело его было неподвижно, от него так и веяло осуждением. Если бы Спок поддался человеческой половине своей натуры, то топнул бы ногой, и от этой мысли Джиму захотелось улыбнуться.

— Скажу только его серийный номер, и что его показатели в норме.

Джим поднял взгляд.

Боунс ответил, изогнув бровь в своей излюбленной манере:

— Джим, позволь представить тебе заключенного номер Ноль Один.

— Номер _Один_? — Джим покосился на другие капсулы. — Они, что, идут в числовом порядке?

Боунс кивнул.

— За исключением одного пропущенного номера.

— И что это за пропущенный номер, доктор МакКой? — спросил Спок. Несмотря на все попытки, Спок не мог устоять перед загадками, так же, как и Джим. Спок просто умел дольше себя сдерживать.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Номер Два.

***

Звезды проплывали мимо, успокаивая своим мягким светом, а тихий рокот работающей команды на мостике загонял Джима все глубже в размышления.

Три дня назад он получил прямое сообщение от адмирала Маркуса с приказом забрать семьдесят две крио-капсулы с Нарсуса III и перевезти их в сверхсекретное учреждение на Цети Альфа IV. Неудивительно, что он никогда не слышал про это учреждение, учитывая настойчивость адмирала по поводу неразглашения маршрута и цели миссии.

Что _было_ удивительно, так это то, что адмирал вообще назначил ему эту миссию. Она давала Джиму возможность проявить себя, и он конечно же согласился. Сейчас он находился под административным надзором, потому как начальству не понравилось его неповиновение во время последней миссии «Энтерпрайза». Видимо, то, что он спас целый вид от исчезновения, значения не имело.

Он должен был действовать осторожно, но ведь те, кто так поступают, даже не пробуют жизнь на вкус, а Джим хотел испробовать _все_.

Под локтем просигналила кнопка, и Джим нажал на нее.

— Кирк на связи.

Вынырнув наконец из пучины своих мыслей, он обвел взглядом мостик. Сулу и Чехов относительно расслабленно сидели на своих постах, то и дело бегая пальцами по панелям. Ухура с сосредоточенным видом прижимала к уху наушник и просматривала что-то на дисплее. Слегка наклонив голову, она на мгновенье прикрыла глаза, а затем что-то быстро записала на планшет. Команда была на своем месте, все едва ли поднимали взгляд от мигающих панелей и мониторов.

— Джим, тебе стоит спуститься.

— Что стряслось, Боунс?

Возникла пауза, а затем:

— Мы загрузили данные с капсул и можем их опознать.

Что-то в его голосе заставило Джима насторожиться.

— А ты не можешь просто…

— Да оторви ты свою задницу от кресла и притащи ее сюда! — гавкнул Боунс и отсоединился.

Джим заметил ухмылку Сулу и неудачную попытку ее скрыть. Плечи Чехова слегка подрагивали от беззвучного смеха.

Поднявшись, он направился к лифту, но остановился у рабочего места Спока. Тот навис над экраном и методично прокручивал информацию; его угловатое лицо освещал синий свет мониторов. Правая рука летала по клавишам, и Джим на секунду задумался, есть ли вообще связь между экраном и клавиатурой.

— Идешь?

— Капитан, вы находитесь под впечатлением, что я пожелаю в очередной раз нарушить приказы сверху. Недостаточно ли того, что их нарушают наш капитан и главный врач? — он не отрывал взгляда от экрана, а пальцы все барабанили по панели.

Джим возвел глаза к потолку, позабавленный сопротивлением друга.

— Слушай, я всего-то хочу знать, кого я перевожу, неважно, замороженные они или нет. Вот и все. Я так и так тебе все расскажу, поэтому можешь оказать мне услугу, чтоб я не пересказывал увиденное? — сухо ответил Джим.

Ухура выбрала этот момент, чтобы протиснуться между ними и передать Споку планшет с отчетом, попутно закатив глаза. Джим отклонился назад, чтобы пропустить ее.

— Спок. Ты всю жизнь собираешься прожить на этом мостике? — проворчала она и отъехала на свое место, взмахнув хвостиком.

Спок, нахмурившись, поморгал ей вслед. 

— Полагаю, это метафора для следования приказам? — сказал он в спину Ухуре.

Когда Спок все-таки встал, одернув свою синюю форму, Джим победно заулыбался.

***

Экран осветил лица, стоило им склониться над ним; остальная же часть кабинета Боунса была тускло освещена. Тишина нарушалась лишь легким шуршанием одежды: двое мужчин пытались разглядеть дисплей за широкими плечами главврача. 

И, хотя на корабле была установлена приятная температура, по спине Джима пробежал холодок.

— Здесь действительно написано то, о чем я думаю? — моргнул он, не веря своим глазам.

Боунс провел рукой по лицу и тяжело вздохнул:

— Боюсь, что да.

У Джима сжался живот, непонятно только от адреналина, заискрившегося в теле, или от чего похуже.

— Я узнаю́ имена. Любой, кто читал историю в школе, узна́ет их, — сказал Джим, и Спок искоса на него посмотрел.

— Ага. И все они мирно спят у нас в грузовом отсеке, — брюзжал Боунс. На лбу его залегли морщины, он откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на груди.

Джим распрямился и взъерошил свои волосы. Выдохнув, он повернулся на каблуках и заложил руки за шею, а затем услышал, как следом поднялся Спок.

— Этих мужчин и женщин хорошо знают на вашей планете, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

Боунс невесело усмехнулся.

— Можно и так сказать, — он остановился. — Джим, кто из нас будет рассказывать эту сказочку на ночь?

Джим, однако, не торопился с ответом. Все его мысли были заняты вопросом: почему «Энтерпрайзу» приказали перевезти их?

Тут пахло чем-то очень и очень плохим, а Джим по опыту знал, что своим инстинктам стоило доверять. 

Сглотнув, Джим махнул рукой Боунсу, чтобы тот начал рассказывать, а сам уставился на медную доску с клятвой Гиппократа на стене.

_«…сообразно с моими силами и моим разумением, воздерживаясь от причинения всякого вреда и несправедливости…»_

— Во-первых, ты только что прочитал имена первых генетически модифицированных людей на Земле. В начале двадцать первого века доктор Нора Стэплтон изобрела научный фокус-покус, который позволил перестраивать ДНК, чтобы сделать человека умнее и сильнее. Получился, так сказать, сверхчеловек.

— Я слышал кое-что про это открытие, доктор, но, пожалуйста, продолжайте.

— Хорошо. Пациент Ноль Один, — он ткнул пальцем в экран и поднял бровь. — это доктор Джон Уотсон, первый испытуемый, который прошел через трансформацию.

— Номер идет по порядку, когда они прошли через нее?

— Не-а, хотя первые трое совпали, если верить записям, но остальные? Нет. А вот вторая причина их славы…

— Из-за этих людей на вашей планете начались Евгенические Войны, — перебил Спок.

Повернувшись, Джим увидел, как МакКой и Спок обменялись взглядами. Чувствуя, как по коже бегут мурашки от собственных слов, он продолжил за Боунса. 

— Видишь ли, государства нашего мира сразу же увидели в сверхлюдях огромнейший потенциал и использовали их в секретных и не очень миссиях с помощью кодовых имен. Они стали наемниками для шпионажа, заказных убийств и межнациональных махинаций. Все это было общеизвестно, пока на одной миссии все не пошло коту под хвост. Одно привело к другому, и бомбы разлетелись по всему миру, а виной всему эти модифицированные люди. Уотсона поймали и публично судили, чтобы показать миру, что закон одержал верх. Отсюда и первая причина их славы. 

— Криостатическое заточение, — изогнул бровь Спок.

— Да. До него криосон использовался лишь в личных целях. Люди замораживали себя, чтобы подождать, пока не изобретут лекарство от их болезни, но потом такое часто применяли к особо опасным преступникам, — Джим скривил рот в усмешке от собственных слов.

— Что насчет остальных?

— После ареста Уотсона остальные посыпались, как домино, в руки правительству. Из-за шумихи, поднявшейся после публичного суда Уотсона, их решено было судить в тайне. Публике было дозволено узнать лишь кодовые имена, — _Сингх, Роу, Бентли, Роггенкамп_. Список был длинный. Детей Земли учили бояться и ненавидеть эти семьдесят три имени, навеки запятнавших историю генной инженерии. 

— Все имена в списке ненастоящие, за исключением Джона Уотсона. Удивительно, — Спок явно был заинтригован.

— Ага, — проворчал Боунс, нахмурив брови. — Я бы не назвал эти ошибки науки «удивительными». 

— Доктор МакКой, — Джим не переставал поражаться Споку: сколько упрека было в этом, казалось бы, деловом тоне. — Насколько мне известно, из исследований генетически модифицированных организмов было вынесено много бесценной информации. Зачастую даже из провалов можно извлечь что-то полезное.

Боунс угрожающе насупился, и Джим поспешил прервать их разговор, который вот-вот перешел бы в спор о морали. 

— Большинство имен можно и забыть, но есть парочка, и конкретная парочка, от которой людей до сих пор передергивает.

Боунс помотал головой.

— Одна парочка? Мне плохо становится от всех них.

— Чем эта пара так выделяется? — спросил Спок.

Джим взглянул на Боунса, который продолжил за него.

— В основу генной модификации заложена идея, что какая бы ни была особенность у человека, физическая или умственная, она экспоненциально улучшалась. Например, если человек сильный и гибкий, то становился еще сильней. А теперь возьмем кое-кого, кто гениален изначально, до ужаса умен даже по человеческим меркам, и улучшим его. Кто же получится в итоге?

Он и Джим переглянулись, молча понимая друг друга.

— Хан Нуньен Сингх, вот кто получится, — мрачно закончил Боунс. Зловещее имя тяжело повисло в воздухе.

Хоть Спок и не узнавал это имя, он ясно чувствовал его безоговорочную значимость.

— Вам удалось узнать, чья капсула пропала? — первый помощник перевел взгляд с Джима на Боунса, а потом снова посмотрел на экран.

— Угадай с трех раз, — монотонно ответил Боунс. Спок поднял на него взгляд, и Джим с удивлением отметил, как его и без того бледное лицо немного побелело.

Все трое молча стояли, погруженные каждый в свои мысли.

— Вопрос в том, джентльмены, _когда_ и _почему_ мистера Сингха изъяли из общего ряда, — тон Спока был отвлеченным, осанка прямая, а руки сцеплены за спиной.

Джим пораженно фыркнул:

— Тебя только это волнует? — Он сильно в этом сомневался. Джим знал: если Спок был в чем-то заинтересован, он не успокоится, пока не изучит все аспекты дела. А Спока нелегко было удовлетворить.

— Куда их поместили после суда?

Джим прищурился, поняв по тону Спока, что тот что-то учуял.

— В сверхсекретное учреждение, потом они исчезли с радаров и остались лишь в учебниках истории, — взбодрившись, Джим почувствовал, что по спине побежали мурашки, как обычно бывает перед новой миссией. Он возбужденно похлопал руками по бедрам.

Спок отошел к иллюминатору и стал смотреть на проплывающие мимо звезды, погруженный глубоко в свои мысли. На лицо его падала тень.

— До этого момента, — горько произнес Боунс. — Выходит, у нас в грузовом отсеке лежит группа самых опасных преступников, за исключением одного. Что ж, спать я буду, как младенец, — он волком посмотрел на Джима. — У тебя на лице то самое выражение, Джим. Какого черта оно у тебя на лице?

Кирк не обратил на него внимания и подошел к Споку.

— Что же происходит? — тихо спросил он. Спок сжал губы, не направляя взгляд ни на что конкретное.

— Я не знаю, капитан.

Джим криво усмехнулся.

— И ты туда же.

Спок тут же зыркнул на него.

— Капитан?

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Признай! Ты ведь тоже _чувствуешь_ , что что-то тут не так, — Кирк улыбнулся, увидев выражение лица Спока. — Чутье подсказывает тебе, что делать. Иногда оно знает наперед головы.

— В этом нет смысла, ибо … _чутье_ … не является разумной частью меня. Однако я соглашусь, что в данной цепочке событий не хватает звена, — заключил Спок.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Отлично. Думаю, для этого стоит поворошить тюремные отчеты.


	4. Chapter 4

_«Поверхность Кроноса включает в себя один суперконтинент и огромный океан. Недалеко от континента расположены несколько маленьких островов. Ось планеты сильно наклонена, что способствует резкой смене сезонов, турбулентной атмосфере и экстремальным погодным условиям» ~ География Кроноса_

Шерлок стоял неподвижно, его руки держали впереди магнитные наручники, а в лицо ему смотрели шесть бластеров. Он усмехнулся над попыткой Маркуса приставить к нему охрану; за свою долгую жизнь Шерлок понял, как важно терпение. Побег был неизбежен, но ему все еще не хватало информации, чтобы быть уверенным в достижении своей цели.

Он не может проиграть.

 _Джон_.

Крио-сон не повлиял на скорость его мышления и память, и Шерлок провел последние двенадцать часов, впитывая гигантское количество информации, которую адмирал Маркус считал необходимо важной. Навигация и управление космическими кораблями, владение современным оружием и технологиями, изучение нескольких языков, которые, очевидно, были внеземного происхождения. Все это ему следовало выучить, что было весьма легко, учитывая его высокие способности. Однако многое он почерпнул именно благодаря _наблюдению_.

И это была ценнейшая информация.

 _Неужели эти идиоты не понимали, кем он был_ до _трансформации?_ Способность помнить все, что в него вложили, была проклятием его прежней жизни. Сейчас это приносило только выгоду.

Адмирал Маркус подошел к нему, и Шерлок почувствовал, как плечи машинально напряглись. Он выпрямил спину.

— Вы хотите моей смерти, мистер Холмс. По глазам вижу.

 _Нет. Достаточно будет просто нейтрализовать_.

Шерлок не сказал этого вслух, но держал взгляд прямо, уставившись в одну точку в воздухе. Бордовая форма застывших, словно статуи, охранников напоминала ему цвет высыхающей крови.

Адмирал улыбнулся, пораженный его молчанием, и стал обходить его по кругу, как хищник, оглядывая новую одежду Шерлока.

Черная. Лоснящаяся. Практичная.

— Вы льстите сами себе, адмирал. Я знал таких людей, как вы, самонадеянных и с большим самомнением. Все они так или иначе падут либо от собственных капризов, либо от помыслов, либо от старости, — издевательски выдал Шерлок. — Вы — не исключение.

Маркус резко усмехнулся и подошел к Шерлоку так близко, что он мог разглядеть паутину морщин на загорелой коже. Глаза адмирала блестели.

 _Он наслаждается этой перепалкой и перешагиванием границ_.

О-о, а ведь Шерлоку только это и надо было.

Маркус выпрямился и, заглянув Шерлоку в глаза, холодно проговорил:

— Думайте себе что угодно, но помните, что стоит на кону, — уродливая улыбка разрезала лицо, словно шрам. — Если последуете приказам, то каждый получит то, что хочет.

Как просто это звучало, но Шерлок не сомневался, что Маркус лгал: речь не выдавала ничего, в отличие от языка тела.

— Не уверен, что вы понимаете, чего я хочу, адмирал, — Шерлок склонил голову, подчеркивая их разницу в росте.

Маркус задрал подбородок.

— Безопасность ваших дружков.

 _Они мне не друзья. Ни один из них, за исключением Джона, который был… гораздо больше, чем друг_.

— Может, вы хотите собственную планету, чтобы жить там, как свободные люди, — продолжил Маркус.

Все это было ложью, абсолютно все. Красивая и манящая ложь опытного обманщика, но Шерлок сталкивался со лжецами, находил их слабости и сдавал в руки правосудию. Нет, Маркус ничем не отличался от них. Шерлок сделает все, чтобы сбежать и найти Джона. После этого он расправится с адмиралом Маркусом за то, что тот вздумал играться жизнью Джона.

Шерлок двинул ногой и сжал длинные пальцы. Охранник справа от него дернул оружием, и Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

 _Нервничает_.

 _Едва выпустился из Академии_.

Шерлок поборол в себе желание повернуться и огрызнуться на него, чтобы посмотреть, что он сделает.

Маркус подошел к ближней стене; два солдата расступились перед ним без приказа. Ткнув в темный экран и включив его, Маркус спроектировал трехмерную модель планеты в воздухе между ним и Шерлоком. Планета закрутилась против часовой стрелки, а Маркус посмотрел сквозь ее прозрачную поверхность на Шерлока.

— Мистер Холмс. Мы приближаемся к родине Клингонского народа, — Маркус поднял руку, задержав ее над голограммой.

 _Кронос. Планетоид класса D_.

 _Агрессивная двуногая раса_.

 _Не сотрудничают с Объединенной Федерацией Планет, попытки договориться о въезде не были успешны_.

 _Язык с резкими, гортанными звуками, словарный запас основывается на военном деле_.

— Источники подтвердили, что они строят оружие, которое нарушит баланс сил отнюдь не в интересах Федерации. Не то чтобы кто-то удивлен. С тех пор, как мы открыли их существование, клингоны сумели завоевать два мира, народы которых хотели лишь, чтобы их оставили в покое. С каждым днем они все больше засматриваются на Землю.

Шерлок раздраженно заскрипел зубами. Он спал двести лет, а люди ни капли не изменились.

— Из того, что я видел, адмирал, ваши заключения основываются на собственном чутье, а не на точных данных. Вы не можете прийти к заключению, что они нападут на Землю только потому, что они агрессивные.

Посмотри адмирал таким взглядом на обычного человека, тот съежился бы от страха, но Шерлок стоял прямо как ни в чем не бывало.

Адмирал раздраженно буркнул:

— Они стреляют по проходящим мимо безобидным суднам, а потом увиливают от ответственности нелепыми отмазками. Дипломаты и переговорщики делают свое дело, приходят к согласию, которым все довольны ровно до того момента, как клингоны разозлятся снова. Это не прекратится до тех пор, пока они не будут стоять у нас на пороге, мистер Холмс. Мне кажется, вас это должно хоть немножко волновать.

Шерлок помолчал, взвешивая ответ.

— Люди Земли заклеймили меня и мне подобных… — _Джон. Боже, как они неправы насчет него,_ — как врагов, которых стоит бояться. Почему я должен о них заботиться?

На самом деле его это волновало, совсем немного, но Шерлок не собирался рассказывать об этом адмиралу.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Если честно, мне плевать на твое мнение, потому что ты сделаешь так, как я скажу, вне зависимости от того, что ты там думаешь.

Шерлок поджал губы и, сощурившись, посмотрел на Маркуса.

Адмирал между тем продолжал:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты внедрился в их охрану, — он остановил движение планеты и коснулся точки на ее поверхности. Та загорелась желтым. — Ты изучишь их технологии и разрушишь все, что найдешь на базах, — Маркус встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, все следы улыбки на лице исчезли.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Какой слабо завуалированный эвфемизм для убийства.

Маркус шагнул сквозь голограмму, которая опять начала крутиться. 

— Ты сделаешь то, что потребуется.

Шерлок натянуто улыбнулся.

— Будьте уверены, адмирал, сделаю.

***

Путешествие от «Возмездия», зависшего в Нейтральной Зоне, до поверхности Кроноса прошло без приключений, хотя Шерлок восторженно улыбался от мысли, что он летит в космосе. На секунду он пожелал, чтобы Джон был с ним, но потом отмел эти горькие мысли в дальний угол сознания, откуда они не могли причинить столько боли.

Он мог бы запросто доверить управление своим маленьким судном автопилоту, но не смог сдержаться и не поиграть с новой игрушкой. Не в его характере было позволить машине делать все за него, ведь работа бездушных приборов не доставляла никакого удовольствия, когда Шерлок мог сам всем управлять.

Остановившись у скопления искусственных спутников, Шерлок стал разглядывать зеленоватую, медленно крутившуюся планету. Он немного расстроился, когда вспомнил, что его корабль не обладал варпснаряжением. Было бы так легко… Но нет. Ему придется ждать до тех пор, пока не представится удобный случай попасть на один из шаттлов Федерации.

Слева от корабля Шерлока располагался главный спутник Кроноса Праксис, который был на достаточном расстоянии от судна, чтобы гравитация его не задевала, но при этом защищал его от возможных датчиков разведки. Хотя клингоны были настолько уверены в своих военных навыках, что им и в голову не пришло поставить какие-то там датчики.

Проверив вектор и координаты, Шерлок начал приближаться к планете, нацелившись на гребень горы Хамер на просторах провинции Кета. Снижение проходило относительно гладко, пока шаттл не достиг особо турбулентной зоны атмосферы. Шерлок еле устоял на ногах на трясущемся корабле, запуская то один, то другой двигатель, чтобы выровнять положение.

Серая и неровная поверхность планеты становилась все ближе и ближе в тусклом свете. С трудом переключая рычаги управления, Шерлок наконец посадил корабль. Около него высоко в воздух взвилась пыль, а Шерлок одним движением выставил закрылки вверх.

Только после этого он сделал шумный вдох, ведь, сам того не заметив, все это время задерживал дыхание.

Выключив необходимую технику, Шерлок вышел из корабля, чтобы осмотреться.

На этой части планеты все было пустынно и темно, под безбрежным безоблачным небом царила тишина. Скалы простирались на целые мили, лишь в некоторых местах их разделяли большие валуны, да трещины в сухой земле мрачного кладбища гор.

Растения были редким явлением, все живое, что было здесь, выглядело так же зловеще и угрожающе, как и весь мир вокруг — наделенные интеллектом существа с загнутыми шипами и острыми, как бритва, листьями, что поворачивались, стоило Шерлоку шелохнуться.

Стоя на маленьком холме, он разглядывал пейзаж в тускнеющем свете и рассчитывал расстояние и дорогу, которая должна была привести его к мерцающим огням на горизонте.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Шерлок заметил разницу в силе притяжения в сравнении с Землей. Тело казалось тяжелее, требовалось больше усилий, чтобы передвигать ноги и руки, что объясняло мускулистые тела жителей планеты. Шерлок, знал, что его тело приспособится быстрей, чем тело обычного человека, и надеялся лишь, что это случится до того, как он дойдет до зданий.

Глубоко вдохнув жаркий воздух с высоким содержанием кислорода (23% в сравнении с земляным 21%), Шерлок в последний раз оглянулся на свой шаттл, прежде чем начать спуск по склону.

***

Несмотря на высокую выносливость тела, путешествие через пустыню оказалось унылым и жарким, даже после захода клингонского солнца. Мышцы не болели, и пот не катился, но Шерлок все равно проклинал планету, как последний сапожник. Перейдя на шаг, он в конце концов остановился около здания, из которого лился свет.

Неподалеку неестественно тихо и спокойно покоился главный город — жалкие разодранные останки некогда бурлившего метрополиса. Даже в пустыне позади Шерлока жизни было больше. Заброшенный небоскреб возвышался, словно памятник клингонам за способность создать хотя бы что-то соответствующее архитектурным стандартам развития цивилизации. Пустота здания олицетворяла безжалостность народа.

Десятилетия тому назад город был разрушен катастрофической чумой. Когда клингонские доктора не смогли сдержать ее, они очистили город единственным известным им способом, убив всех жителей, чтобы прекратить распространение болезни.

Шерлок поднял взгляд вверх, гадая, сколько понадобится времени клингонам, что-бы выйти из здания и предстать перед Шерлоком, ведь не заметить его присутствия они не могли.

Само строение служило единственным источником света, яркие бело-синие лампы будто предупреждали непрошеного гостя об опасности внутри. Глазу не за что было зацепиться: везде были острые углы, торчащие балки, даже окон не было, чтобы разбавить однообразие камня и металла.

Шерлок улыбнулся уголком рта. Зачем здесь окна? Уж точно не любоваться пейзажем.

На гладкой стене появилась полоска света и начала постепенно расширяться. Шерлок выпрямился, расставив ноги, и скрестил спереди руки, чтобы показать отсутствие оружия.

Появилась группа из пяти вооруженных клингонов в шлемах, закрывавших все лицо. Броня, покрывавшая их огромные мускулистые фигуры, была сделана из прочного похожего на кожу материала, который отливал в искусственном свете тошнотворным зеленоватым цветом. Они остановились на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Шерлока, а самый большой из них шагнул еще ближе. 

_Лидер_.

Никто из них и не подумал поднять оружие.

 _Какая неразумная самоуверенность_.

— Тебе нет места в этом мире, _человек_.

Голос клингона был грубым и резким; он выплюнул последнее слово, будто почувствовал что-то горькое во рту. Презрение в его поведении повисло в воздухе, как ядовитое облако.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

 _Пришла пора_ повеселиться.


	5. Chapter 5

_«Семья — это важнейшая часть общественного строя вулканцев. Преданность семье зачастую ставится выше планетарных законов. Это объясняется тем, что самим Вулканом управляет олигархия, состоящая из нескольких известных семейств. Семьи вулканцев весьма дисциплинированы и крепки. Они отличаются сложными родственными связями и очень высоко ценят своих предков. У вулканцев принято почитать и ценить предков друг друга» ~ Введение в Вулканское Общество_

— Что значит «подделали»?

Павел Чехов указал на строки кода на экране, а затем нетерпеливо взглянул на Кирка и Спока, желая скорее поделиться находкой.

— Смотрите сюда, — _тук-тук_ , — видите? Здесь этого быть не должно. Он почти незаметный, многие не обратили бы даже внимание, потому что он похож на все остальное, но… — Чехов запнулся и перевел взгляд с безмятежного лица Спока на глубокую складку между бровей Кирка. — Вирус, сэр. Незаметный вирус, замаскированный под программы безопасности тюрьмы на Нарсусе III. Предназначен для отключения и разрушения всех программ, кроме базовой системы жизнеобеспечения. Все было заражено одновременно, что вызвало крах системы.

Господи боже, это же _тюрьма_ Объединенной Федерации Планет. Даже Джим понимал, что для этого нужен был либо хакер с невероятными способностями, либо высшая категория допуска к программам.

— А что с камерами видеонаблюдения? — Джим скрестил руки на груди. Внутри появился тяжелый и противный осадок, который он не мог объяснить. Что-то здесь было не так. _Все_ здесь было не так.

Чехов чуть ли не дрожал от триумфа.

— Сэр, после такого вируса всегда остается след, надо только знать, где искать. Все большие куски подмели, но крошки-то под шкафами остались, — он несколько раз стукнул пальцами по клавиатуре, и перед взором возникли стройные ряды крио-капсул — какими их и нашла команда «Энтерпрайза» — однако, вверху и внизу изображения были отчетливые серые полосы.

— Звуковая запись была сильно повреждена, но мне удалось достать _это_.

Еще один клик, и на кадре возникли фигуры, методично продвигающиеся вдоль рядов. Видно было только торсы и ноги. Их было трое: двое мужчин и одна женщина — лидер группы, судя по уверенной походке. Все трое остановились перед одной из капсул, и женщина присела на корточки, повернув лицо к камере на несколько мгновений. Рот Спока немного приоткрылся. Джим тоже это заметил.

Форма Звездного флота.

Джим глянул на своего первого помощника, чувствуя, как по спине тревожно пробежал холодок, а затем произнес:

— Мистер Чехов, пожалуйста, попробуйте приблизить лицо этой женщины, — за секунду пальцы пролетели над клавиатурой, и Кирк придвинулся ближе. Сощурившись, он посмотрел на темноволосую женщину, пораженно помотал головой и обернулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на Спока, который оставался невозмутимым. Джим, однако, знал своего друга, и, судя по выражению лица, того что-то сильно беспокоило.

— Что такое, Спок? — спросил Джим поверх кучерявой головы Чехова.

Спок поколебался секунду, а потом взглянул Джиму в глаза.

— Женщина на видео — Вероника Ли, старший офицер медицинской службы, а также талантливый ученый, ранее работала на «Йорктауне». Когда мы были еще в Академии Звездного флота, она провела интересную лекцию по генетике межзвездных рас и случайно упомянула, что ее отправляют в командировку, — его обычно спокойное лицо окрасил легкий оскал. — Эта командировка была под командованием адмирала Александра Маркуса.

Кирк выдохнул через нос и на миг закрыл глаза, ошарашенный своими догадками.

— Спок. Мы не можем предполагать, что они…

— Капитан, смотрите, — перебил Чехов и, явно испытывая неловкость, запустил видео. Фигуры начали двигаться, доктор Ли встала и, видимо, начала что-то объяснять мужчинам, показывая на покоившуюся рядом крио-капсулу. Она ткнула себя в грудь, отвернувшись от остальных. Мгновения спустя комнату осветили знакомые лучи транспортера.

На экране возникло лицо адмирала.

Кирк сжал зубы, надеясь изо всех сил, что сейчас не произойдет то, о чем он думал. Маркус склонился над окошком крио-капсулы, улыбнулся и что-то сказал, нажав на свой коммуникатор. После этого все четверо человек вместе с крио-капсулой исчезли во вспышке света.

На «Энтерпрайзе» трое мужчин сидели в полной тишине, каждый переваривал увиденное по-своему.

— Вот дерьмо, — тихо ругнулся Джим.

Спок посмотрел на него.

— Он точно знал, кого ищет. Он сказал: « _Вот этот. Это он_ », — низко и вдумчиво проговорил он.

Джим глянул обратно на экран: вместо видео там были одни помехи. Чехов переводил взгляд между Кирком и Споком, беспрестанно барабаня пальцами по ноге.

— Но зачем? — Кирк сжал руку в кулак так сильно, что ногти впились в кожу ладони.

— Зачем он похитил генетически модифицированного сверхчеловека, устроил саботаж в тюрьме, чтобы скрыть свои действия, а затем потребовал, чтобы мы переправили остальные капсулы в неизвестное место? — тон Спока намекал, что ответ был весьма очевиден.

Когда Кирк наконец связал все воедино, в животе у него екнуло. 

— Он собирается использовать Хана, — адмирал Маркус? _Боже_. Добром это не закончится.

— Скорее всего, он уже разбудил Хана. Маркус не будет тратить время для свершения своей цели.

— Но что у него за цель? — Кирк даже представить себе не мог, что будет сомневаться в преданности своего командира, в его намерениях, ведь это был один из самых влиятельных и важных людей в начальстве Звездного флота.

— Чтобы найти ответ на этот вопрос, мы должны понять, чего хочет адмирал. Он не стал бы рисковать ни должностью, ни репутацией ради чего-то, во что он не верил всей душой, — Спок выпрямился, методично разгладил складки на форме и направился к лифту, чтобы вернуться на мостик. Джим последовал за ним вместе с Чеховым, который, против обыкновения, молчал. Лейтенант нажал кнопку на панели справа, и гладкие белые двери с легким шумом закрылись.

— Хорошо, — Джиму все еще было весьма не по себе, но он решил на время подавить это чувство. — Ты ищи ответ, а я посмотрю, что можно найти про пункт нашего назначения. А потом нам с адмиралом предстоит основательная беседа.

***

_Джон Уотсон_.

 _Джон. Уотсон_.

В уголке сознания Спока притаилось воспоминание, то и дело отвлекавшее его от задания.

Это было не логично.

Сжав челюсть в едва заметном раздражении, Спок перестал обращать внимание на будничный гул на мостике и приступил к завершению задания. Он нашел бо́льшую часть того, что искал, и ждал подтверждения нескольких находок, прежде чем отправлять капитану. В течение нескольких минут Споку удавалось следовать намеченному плану: он запомнил все, что прочитал, и в голову тут же начали закрадываться предательские мысли.

Спок шмыгнул носом, недовольный своим неподобающим поведением, но все-таки ввел имя в поиск Банка Данных Звездного флота. Компьютер с базой данных тихо пикнул и немедленно начал выводить информацию на монитор, сопровождая отчеты фотографиями Уотсона на суде. На каждом фото его лицо было мрачным и затравленным; его постоянно окружала толпа высоких мускулистых охранников, а руки закованы в наручники за спиной.

Конспекты о его поимке и последующем заключении под стражу были одновременно информативными и раздражающе уклончивыми. Спок, не заинтересованный в этой главе жизни Уотсона, прокрутил статью. Нужно было копать еще дальше в прошлое.

Он нашел очерки о генетических исследованиях, с помощью которых Уотсона модифицировали, и несколько аннотаций от ученых Федерации, описывающих кодировку ДНК, физические и умственные последствия генных экспериментов.

Так и не найдя ответа на свой вопрос, Спок поменял запрос поиска, однако на экране тут же выскочило предупреждение.

 _Доступ запрещен_.

Подняв бровь, он ввел запрос еще раз и получил тот же ответ.

Откинувшись в кресле, Спок сложил пальцы под подбородком.

 _Поразительно_.

Поразмышляв пару секунд, он отправил письмо отцу на Новый Вулкан.

***

— Сэр, мы войдем на орбиту Цети Альфа IV через восемь часов, — сказал Хикару  
Сулу, не сводя глаз с панели данных и в то же время поправляя траекторию движения.

— Спасибо, мистер Сулу, — Кирк расслабленно опустился в капитанское кресло. Мозг его, однако, кипел вопросами и догадками.

Разузнать о месте их прибытия оказалось тщетным занятием, и Джим, снедаемый мыслями, чувствовал, как напрягаются плечи и до боли сжимается челюсть.

Он хотел приключений и веселья, но никак не _этого_.

Час он провел, скрючившись над компьютером в поисках какой-нибудь зацепки, но только заработал себе боль в шее, да совет от друзей из академии «не совать нос куда не следует».

С тем же успехом можно было помахать красной тряпкой перед быком.

Связаться с Маркусом оказалось невозможно. Он прошел все возможные инстанции, но везде ему отвечали молчанием. Джим заскрипел зубами — адмирал Маркус целенаправленно избегал общения с ним, — но поделать ничего не мог.

— Капитан, можно вас на пару слов, — Спок стоял справа от него и смотрел на скопления звезд. — В более подобающем месте.

Джим кивнул и встал, направляясь к дверям. Спок повернулся на каблуках и последовал за ним.

— Мистер Сулу, командование остается на вас.

— Да, сэр, — откликнулся Сулу, тотчас вскочив на ноги.

Как только двери закрылись, Спок начал говорить:

— Восемнадцатая палуба, грузовой отсек, — проинструктировав турболифт, он повернулся к Джиму лицом и без промедления доложил: — Сэр. Адмирал Маркус является ярым противником вхождения клингонского народа в состав Объединенной Федерации Планет.

О, _боже_. Это совсем не хорошо, но все-таки многие не хотели присоединения клингонов к Федерации и не боялись об этом говорить. Это необязательно что-то значит, да и Маркус всегда громко объявлял свое мнение.

— И? Есть же еще что-то?

— Да, — Спок склонил голову набок. Со сложенными за спиной руками он выглядел скорее как лектор, а не как источник важной информации. — Он известен своей тактикой борьбы с клингонами, постоянно об этом говорил, однако в этом году он помалкивает.

— Может, передумал? — в сердце Джима зародился лучик надежды, но тут же был растоптан сухими словами Спока.

— Вряд ли. Информация о его настоящей миссии недоступна через обычные источники, но я обнаружил, что к нему поступает финансирование проекта под названием «Секция 31».

— Секция 31. И что это? — у Кирка начинала болеть голова. Ему нужен был сон, но вряд ли Джим его получит в ближайшее время. Он попытался прогнать усталость, сжав пальцами переносицу.

— Неизвестно, сэр, и в высшей степени засекречено. Но есть намеки на развитие проекта большого масштаба.

— Что-то, связанное с клингонами?

— Таковы мои заключения, — остановился Спок.

— Спок. Ты говоришь, что адмирал нарушил все уставы, которые поклялся соблюдать, потому что захотел использовать интеллект и силу людей типа Джона Уотсона и Хана? — это звучало дико, но в то же время казалось правильным ответом.

— По сути, да, — они молча смотрели друг на друга секунду-другую, а затем Спок отвел взгляд. — Что вы нашли о Цети Альфа IV?

Джим только и мог пробурчать:

— Ничегошеньки, кроме того, что это совершенно секретно, а если кто-то и знает что-нибудь об этой планете, то очень боится рассказывать. В каком-то смысле это красочно дополняет то, что ты сказал.

Двери открылись, и они вышли в просторное багажное отделение.

На палубе было просторно, потому как она находилась в самой широкой части инженерного фюзеляжа. На ангарной палубе стояли два стандартных шаттла, возле которых суетились несколько лейтенантов в красном; большинство грузовых контейнеров пустовало, но два были наполнены гладкими белыми крио-капсулами. Спок повел Кирка к первому контейнеру; звук их шагов смешивался с рокотом корабля.

На половине пути Спок резко остановился и обернулся, и Джим чуть в него не врезался и тут же поспешил отойти на пару шагов назад.

— Мне кажется, я должен вам кое-что рассказать, капитан.

Кирк поднял бровь и едва успел заметить, как кончики острых ушей Спока позеленели.

_Что за черт?_

Спок расправил плечи, словно собираясь с духом. Слова его, однако, были неожиданными:

— Вулканская культура основывается на семейных связях, в бо́льшей степени сейчас, потому что мы… исчезающий вид. Семья и родословная — это все, что осталось у нас от прошлого, и те немногие, кто остался в живых, стараются сохранить любое наследие.

Спок неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу, и у Кирка чуть челюсть не отвисла. Его первый помощник и друг _нервничал_.

Тот продолжил:

— В детстве моя мать рассказывала много историй о моих человеческих предках. Иногда чтобы просто научить чему-нибудь, иногда просто потому, что она знала: я слушал и запоминал все важные детали. В таких случаях она часто рассказывала про одного предка, который ее забавлял. Только попав на Землю, я узнал, что в вашем мире он тоже известен.

Джим скрестил руки на груди. Рабочие шли мимо них по своим делам.

— Я все еще не понимаю, как это относится к нашей проблеме, но я готов подождать. Так говоришь, у тебя есть известный родственник с Земли.

— Да, — Спок со всей серьезностью на него посмотрел, а затем кашлянул. — Не вижу в этом ничего смешного.

Джим постарался согнать с лица улыбку, но безуспешно.

— Ну, знаешь, все так в детстве говорят. Что у них в семье есть знаменитости.

Спок поднял бровь.

— Шекспир и Джесси Джеймс, — ответил Джим на беззвучный вопрос и усмехнулся над реакцией Спока. — Ну, так что? Кто это? Томас Эдисон? Зефрам Кохрейн? Хиллари Клинтон?

— Шерлок Холмс. 

Джим бестолково поморгал.

— Тот самый Шерлок Холмс. Умный детектив в забавной шляпе.

— Это охотничья шляпа, насколько мне известно, и, полагаю, в знаменитости выбился лишь один Шерлок Холмс. Связь идет через его брата, Майкрофта Холмса, моего дальнего прадедушки. У Шерлока Холмса никогда не было детей.

Джим сказал, слегка покачав головой:

— Ну, и причем тут мы?

— Вы помните, как звали его спутника жизни?

Они стояли, молча глядя друг на друга, и Джим начал припоминать старые истории, которые он читал когда-то давно. Осознание нахлынуло на него штормовой волной.

Закрыв рот, он едва смог выдавить:

— Это не может быть один и тот же Джон Уотсон. Это распространенное имя. Не _может такого быть_ , — Джиму Кирку не нужен был сверхинтеллект, чтобы прикинуть вероятность такого совпадения.

Спок повернулся и вновь зашагал к крио-капсулам, и Джим поспешил за ним.

Когда первый помощник заговорил вновь, тон его голоса был спокойным.

— Шерлок Холмс и доктор Джон Уотсон бесследно исчезли в 2015 году. Мы знаем, что генетические эксперименты по модификации людей начались в том же году, но об этом стало известно гораздо позже — достаточно времени для того, чтобы связь между этими двумя событиями потерялась, — они вошли в первый грузовой отсек и Спок немедленно подошел к капсуле Уотсона. Положив руку на гладкую поверхность, он присел, чтобы посмотреть в прозрачное окошко, а Джим все не мог закрыть рот от шока.

— И ты думаешь, что… — он указал на крио-капсулу, — …это он. — Джим тяжело выдохнул. — Получается, один из них… — он махнул на ряды капсул.

— Нет. Это я и пытаюсь сказать, капитан. Шерлока Холмса нет среди этих заключенных, — Спок поднял взгляд на Джима. — Если этот человек и вправду _тот_ Джон Уотсон, которого первым подвергли эксперименту, тогда можно догадаться, что вторым был именно Шерлок Холмс, ведь исчезли они в один и тот же отрезок времени. После 2015 о них нет никаких упоминаний, даже о смерти.

Джим склонил голову, почесал затылок и исподлобья посмотрел на Спока.

— Тот, что у Маркуса. Думаешь, это Шерлок Холмс.

Лицо Спока помрачнело.

— Так точно.


	6. Chapter 6

_«В клингонском обществе военные обычаи имеют необычайно важное значение. Раньше клингонская культура была гармоничной, но ряд феодальных войн изменил социальный строй иерархии клингонов. Со временем воинская каста заняла такую высокую позицию, что сейчас клингоны считаются преимущественно воинской расой. Клингоны уважают честь, смелость и выдающуюся силу» ~ Трактат о Клингонах_

Скользнув языком в уголок рта, Шерлок почувствовал острый привкус железа. Боль улеглась за секунду, и он медленно повернулся к клингону, который его ударил. Грубые руки, прижимавшие его локти к бокам, потянули назад, пока Шерлок не выпрямил спину.

Шерлок невозмутимо посмотрел на клингона:

— Это было совершенно ни к чему. Не стоит так обращаться с гостем. Может, начнем сначала?

Клингон нагнулся очень близко, и Шерлок почувствовал на лице его смрадное дыхание, что было худшей пыткой. Лоб клингона был испещрен глубокими морщинами, которые доходили до темени. Длинные темные волосы были собраны в тугую косу и заплетены кожаными полосками, такими длинными, что они доходили до плеча. Темные глаза клингона угрожающе сверкали, но в тоже время в них просматривался крепкий ум.

— Ты либо туп от природы, либо слишком самоуверен для своего роста, — прорычал он.

И правда, даже клингоны поменьше того, что был перед ним, были вдвое больше Шерлока, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Но ведь ты даже _имени_ моего не спросил.

Мускулистая женщина позади обратилась к вожаку на клингонском — звуки были неприятные, но Шерлок хорошо ее понимал:

— _Всем плевать на имя. Убей его сейчас же_ , — гаркнула она. Порывисто шагнув вперед, она сжала рукоятку странного загнутого меча на бедре, видимо, решив убить Шерлока во что бы то ни стало. Шерлок перевел взгляд между ними, быстро просчитывая ситуацию.

— _Тебе будет не наплевать. Я это обещаю_ , — ответил Шерлок на клингонском языке с превосходным произношением, чем немало их удивил. Вожак выпрямился, стараясь запугать его своим ростом и мускулами.

Обнажив зубы в усмешке, он прогремел:

— Ты играешь со смертью, человек, — комната наполнилась рычанием и ропотом, а четыре клингона даже с гордостью выкрикнули свое мнение.

Шерлок склонил голову набок.

— Ничего нового, я уже имел с ней дело, — не совсем правда. Сейчас ситуация была другая, _все_ было другим. Шерлок сомневался, что пятерка этих воинов одолеет его, но начинать межзвездную войну не очень хотелось. Ему нужно было лишь преимущество над Маркусом, которое можно будет использовать для поисков Джона.

Клингоны были лишь пешками, которые приведут его к цели.

Клингонский вожак сощурил глаза.

— Хорошо. Я поддамся любопытству. Как тебя зовут?

— Ты тратишь общее время, Тумек, — грозно оскалившись, перебила женщина в этот раз на английском.

Шерлок начал за ней следить, а хватка на его руках усилилась.

— Хан Нуньен Сингх.

Бурые глаза женщины раскрылись от шока, и она прошипела:

— Ты лжешь, человек.

Тумек обернулся через плечо и выставил вперед руку, чтобы остановить ее.

— Я не знаю этого имени, Арижель. Объясни. 

Шерлок улыбнулся. Во взгляде Тумека читалось любопытство, и Шерлок знал, что скоро его выход.

Арижель подошла к Тумеку и взглянула ему в глаза, резко махнув рукой на Шерлока.

— Хан Нуньен Сингх был экспериментом человеческой генетики. Ему и нескольким остальным людям ввели сыворотку, сделавшую их сильней. Умней. Потом они развязали войну в своем мире, которая убила миллионы. Но это было… двести земных лет назад, —оскалилась она. — Невозможно. Он лжет.

В комнате чувствовалось напряжение, а три клингона неподвижно стояли в ожидании развязки. Шерлок мог бы тоже подождать, пока решат его судьбу, но он не мог молчать, ведь ситуацию можно было повернуть в нужное ему русло.

Он проделывал такое с людьми на Земле сотни раз. И с этой расой не должно было возникнуть проблем.

— Я не лгу, — тихо сказал он, и двое клингонов повернулись к нему.

Тумек наклонился, совершенно нарушая личное пространство Шерлока.

— И как ты это докажешь, человек?

 _Успех_.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Ты знаешь пределы человеческой силы, так не логично ли проверить мою силу и выносливость? Как насчет боя?

После секунды молчания Тумек откинул голову назад и засмеялся.

— Ты хочешь сразиться. С одним из них? — он помотал головой, отчего коса замоталась из стороны в сторону. — Ты и правда глупец.

Шерлок подождал, пока Тумек успокоился, а потом ответил, прекрасно зная, что это его единственный шанс. Клингоны уважают решительного и уверенного противника, а уважение — это ключ к следующей ступени его плана.

— Нет. Не с одним из них. С тобой. Я буду драться _с тобой_.

***

Комнату очистили, угловатую металлическую мебель отодвинули к стенам, чтобы ничто не мешало поединку. Тумек и Шерлок шли по кругу, держа в каждой руке по длинному кинжалу, которым можно было легко убить. На лбу Тумека блестел пот, а темнокожее лицо освещали яркие лампы над головами. Грудь его вздымалась, дыхание тяжело вырывалось изо рта.

Шерлок, напротив, едва ли выглядел уставшим, лишь одна кудрявая прядь то и дело лезла в глаза. Он выдохнул уголком рта и усмехнулся.

Тумек зарычал. Шагнув вперед, он сделал ложный выпад, целясь Шерлоку в бок, и, прежде чем тот успел среагировать, скользнул мечом по его груди, отчего черная ткань разорвалась, а поперек груди появилась тонкая кровавая рана.

Шерлок почувствовал жжение, но не стал упускать шанса, пока Тумек ошарашенно наблюдал, как сама собой стягивается кожа его на ране. Сделав ловкий рывок, Шерлок нырнул под длинные руки Тумека и ударил его в висок так сильно, что тяжелое тело пошатнулось, а искусный удар в грудь повалил его на каменный пол. Шерлок приземлился прямо на его грудь; Тумек взбрыкнул, пытаясь скинуть его, но безрезультатно. Шерлок приставил кинжал к его шее, а коленями вдавил его плечи в пол.

— Сдаешься? — низко проговорил Шерлок, обращаясь лишь к Тумеку. Другие не смели подходить. Спасение не было в почтении, но Шерлок слышал, как они то и дело переступали с ноги на ногу.

— Ты не человек, — прорычал Тумек.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— О-о-о, ты ошибаешься. Из моих ран течет красная кровь, как у любого другого человека, как и у тебя… — он провел кинжалом по шее Тумека, не нанося серьезного вреда, но так, что кровь выступила из пореза и потекла вниз по шее. Шерлок поднял кинжал, чтобы Тумек увидел на нем кровь, — …как у всех клингонов.

Тумек не подал вида, что чувствовал боль, но снова попытался сбросить Шерлока.

— Ты обесчестил меня, — он повернул голову и обнажил шею. — Доведи дело до конца и убей меня.

Не получив ответа, он взглянул на Шерлока.

— У меня есть идея получше, — сказал тот и, отбросив кинжал на пол, провел пальцем по крови на груди. Затем он обтер палец о рану Тумека на шее и стал смотреть.

Кожа затянулась сама собой, и Шерлок поднял взгляд на лицо противника. Клингон открыл рот и, не дыша, уставился на потолок поверх головы Шерлока, определенно чувствуя жжение залечившейся раны. Шерлок откинулся назад и грациозно встал; Тумек вскарабкался на ноги, оставив оружие на полу, и схватился за шею.

— Что ты сделал? — Тумек посмотрел на руки, покрытые собственной кровью, и оглянулся на клингонов, которые тут же подбежали к нему, чтобы посмотреть на его шею. От раны не было и следа.

— _Что ты сделал_? — повторил Тумек со злобой и удивлением.

— Я залечил твои раны своей кровью, — Шерлок склонил голову. — Это последствие генной модификации, и, должен сказать, весьма полезное.

— Но я не человек. Откуда ты знал, что это сработает на мне?

— Я не знал, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

На него бестолково моргали пять пар глаз.

— Если вам нужно дополнительное подтверждение моей личности, я могу достать его, если вы предоставите хотя бы один приличный компьютер. А когда вы все-таки убедитесь в моей искренности, я предложу вам выгодную сделку, — клингоны обменялись взглядами. — Договорились?

***

Шерлок быстро тарабанил пальцами по клавиатуре, прекрасно зная, что склонившиеся над его плечом клингоны не успевали за ним следить. Это радовало, ведь Шерлок не хотел, чтобы клингоны после его ухода что-то за ним повторили.

— _Добро пожаловать, адмирал Маркус_ , — проговорил механический женский голос. Кое-кто из клингонов победно захлопал в ладоши.

— Но в базы данных Звездного флота невозможно проникнуть! — промолвил Т`Варф — клингон слева от него.

Шерлок обернулся через плечо и поднял бровь.

— Очевидно, возможно, — он повернулся обратно к монитору.

— _Протоколы пятого уровня защиты данных будут отправлены уполномоченным членам команды Звездного флота. Хотите продолжить?_

Конечно да.

Вскоре на экране замелькали фотографии «Баскервиля», графики, схемы и таблицы с данными; эти цифры и вероятности были давно уже никому не нужны. Шерлок наконец нашел доказательства. Фотографию самого себя, еще с нестриженными волосами, с презрением смотрящего в камеру. Фото было сделано вскоре после его с Джоном прибытия в «Баскервиль», чтобы он мог без помех перемещаться в разрешенные участки учреждения. Рядом с фотографией была биография и небольшая характеристика. Он улыбнулся, увидев некоторые строчки описания:

« _Несмотря на то, что Шерлок Холмс является обычным испытуемым, он часто унижает членов персонала и спорит с ними, оскорбляя их логику и умение принимать решения…_ »

Что ж. Надо же было себя как-то развлекать в долгие месяцы под постоянным наблюдением.

— Я не удивлена, что тебя описали как «сложного» человека, — сухо прокомментировала Арижель.

Шерлок продолжил, не обратив на нее внимания.

_Спустя год после введения сыворотки оба подопытных остаются физически и умственно стабильными. Частые недавние посещения представителей правительства свидетельствуют о том, что Уотсон и Холмс…_

_…работают совместно с…_

_…поиск других подопытных…_

_…даны кодовые имена…_

_…Шерлок Холмс под именем Хан Нуньен Сингх…_

В комнате повисла гробовая тишина.

Тумек прогремел в правое ухо Шерлока:

— Хорошо. Что ты предлагаешь?

Шерлок снова улыбнулся — он выиграл.

— Обмен. Из которого вы извлечете преимущество, за это я ручаюсь.

— Так говори. Я выслушаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

Шерлок встал и выпрямился, показывая разорванную ткань на груди, словно напоминание Тумеку о своей силе.

— Некоторое количество моей крови, достаточное для тестирования, синтеза и применения любым желанным вам способом в обмен на улучшенную версию того, над чем вы работаете в этом заведении.

Тумек ощетинился.

— Мы не отдадим тебе наши технологии.

Шерлок закатил глаза. Видимо, слушать не умели не только земляне.

— Тебе следует быть внимательней. Я сказал «улучшенную» версию. Я не жду, что ты выдашь все секреты, но что-то похожее, что может обмануть кое-кого. Есть у вас изобретения, которые не сработали?

Он знал ответ до того, как Арижель открыла рот.

— Естественно. Метод проб и ошибок — единственный путь к успеху. — _Точно_. Она была самой умной в их группе.

— Тогда можно предположить, что у вас есть что-то, что не работает в каких-то аспектах, но в целом является приемлемым в использовании? — Шерлок молил, чтобы они не уничтожили все прежние попытки.

Арижель взглянула на Тумека, и тот склонил свою огромную голову.

Тогда Арижель просто ответила:

— Есть.

Шерлок облегченно выдохнул.

— Это все, что мне потребуется.

Тумек покачал головой.

— В твоей просьбе нет смысла, человек. Зачем тебе наши неудавшиеся машины, ведь взамен ты отдаешь нам целительную кровь? Ты мог бы попросить больше.

— Моя кровь может только исцелять. Вам не удастся создать новую версию меня, поэтому мне не жалко отдавать ее. Но я отказываюсь быть пешкой в чьей-то игре, а адмирал Маркус совершил ошибку, подумав, что может управлять мной, — _угрожая при этом единственному человеку, который имел значение_. — Видишь ли, он хочет начать войну, а я не желаю быть ее частью. Мне хватило войн на оставшиеся триста лет жизни, и я не собираюсь быть козлом отпущения, — голос Шерлока под конец задрожал. Тумек это заметил.

— Ты хочешь уничтожить его. Убить, — одобрительно прорычал клингон.

Маленькая часть Шерлока жаждала мести, и, если он даст пламени разгореться, оно охватит его с головой. Однако он давно уже понял, что можно добиться большего, следуя интеллекту, нежели звериной жестокости.

— Нет. Я хочу вернуть, что у меня забрали. Остальное — детали.

Тумек молча его оглядел, сжал толстые пальцы в кулаки и посмотрел на остальных клингонов.

Арижель шагнула вперед и махнула рукой в сторону трех дверей, ведущих из комнаты.

— Пойдем со мной.

***

Пыль завихрилась вокруг его взлетавшего шаттла. Солнце Кроноса с неохотой вставало на востоке, заливая планету кровавым светом. Шерлок взглянул на безобидный с виду серебряный чемоданчик слева под центральной консолью и в очередной раз подивился, насколько тупым может быть человек, раз создает такие вещи. Этот идиотизм, как видно, не остановился на одной человеческой расе, ведь клингоны так же имели привычку разрушать все для собственной защиты.

Тумек и другие клингоны отдали ему неудачный экземпляр, объяснив принцип работы удачного аппарата — которого у Шерлока _не было_ — лишь поверхностно. Однако, как только Шерлок получил доступ к компьютерам, ему стало наплевать на их недоговорки и увиливания. Он в точности знал, что находилось в здании наверху.

Идея была простой, ее можно было даже использовать во благо. Элементы в чемоданчике расщеплялись, а получавшаяся физико-химическая реакция отсылала мощные энергетические волны в любом направлении. Эта энергия самовоспроизводилась и останавливала любое молекулярное движение на своем пути. Если запустить ее в городе, полном жителей, последствия будут катастрофическими. Если же использовать это приспособление под землей, то в поле действия окажется магматический слой, который в результате застынет, что спровоцирует цепочку реакций по всей планете. Охлаждение океанов и других водных бассейнов, губительные изменения климата и атмосферы, а также последующее истощение планеты в конце концов уничтожат на ней все живое.

И, конечно же, клингоны использовали это оружие, как угрозу в случае нападения.

Шерлока не заботила судьба Кроноса. Его едва ли волновала судьба Земли, вздумай клингоны направить оружие против нее.

Если Джона не будет на Земле, то в чем смысл?

Дом Шерлока был рядом с Джоном, вне зависимости от их местоположения. 

Вот что имело самое большое значение.


	7. Chapter 7

_«Битва Вулкана завершилась гибелью планеты и шести миллионов ее жителей, включая граждан различных рас с других планет. В живых осталась лишь малая часть вулканцев, которые пытаются сейчас восстановить свое общество и культуру на Новом Вулкане — терраформированной планете, известной ранее как UT-421» ~ Краткое сообщение всем послам Объединенной Федерации Планет_

В животе Спока появился едкий осадок, а в груди отчаянно застучало сердце, хоть он и пытался скрыть это от капитана, у которого, напротив, все эмоции были написаны на лбу.

 _Потрясение_.

 _Недоверие_.

 _Любопытство_.

Несмотря на убеждения большинства, вулканцы _умели_ чувствовать, их горячие и беспокойные эмоции медленно кипели глубоко в душе. Сдерживать чувства было для Спока вдвойне трудней из-за человеческой крови, что текла в его жилах, и были времена, когда от сопротивления становилось физически тяжело. Спок сжал кулаки, прогоняя с плеч напряжение, и внимательно посмотрел на Кирка поверх крио-капсулы.

— Получается, Хан — это Шерлок Холмс, — наконец промолвил Кирк. Он провел рукой по лицу и взглянул сквозь пальцы на первого помощника. Рабочие шатались вдоль грузового отсека, ведь им было интересно, о чем так тихо разговаривают капитан и первый помощник. Никто, однако, не останавливался и близко не подходил, дабы не нарушить их беседу.

— Да, — подтвердил Спок, желая, чтобы Кирк своим умом дошел до второго умозаключения без его подсказок.

Джим бросил взгляд на капсулу.

— А это — его партнер, — пробурчал он.

Спок замешкался: стоило ли рассказывать Кирку _обо всем_? — но затем отмел сомнения в сторону. Капитан не сможет принять адекватное и правильное решение, не зная всех деталей дела.

— Во всех дефинициях этого слова.

Кирк застыл на месте и, прищурившись, задумался над его словами.

— Ты хочешь сказать… — он поднял брови.

Спок кивнул и отвел взгляд.

— Да. Партнеры как в бизнесе, так и в личной жизни. Существует высокая вероятность, что они поженились в год, предшествовавший их исчезновению. Моя мать намекала на это несколько раз, — он переступил с ноги на ногу.

Кирк моргнул и нахмурился.

— Но в рассказах про это ни слова.

— В тот период истории Земли несоответствие гетеросексуальным нормам не было до конца приемлемым в обществе, а потому было бы не логично доктору Уотсону включать эту деталь их личной жизни в рассказы, если он хотел привлечь читателей. Я лишь почерпнул информацию из шутливых историй моей матери.

Капитан взглянул на лицо Джона Уотсона, видневшееся из окошка капсулы.

— Если Хан — это Холмс… — Кирк широко открыл глаза и посмотрел на Спока, — то Уотсон — козырь Маркуса. Он управляет Холмсом, угрожая жизни его мужа. — Джима передернуло. — Будь они друзьями, это было бы ужасно, но если они _женаты_? Господи боже, Спок. Маркус себе чертову мишень на лбу нарисовал, — он глубоко вздохнул. — И на _«Энтерпрайзе»_ в придачу. Он ведь доберется сюда, чтобы забрать Уотсона.

— Судя по рассказам, Шерлок Холмс… — Спок попытался подобрать слово, — _ни перед чем_ не останавливался, если дело касалось расследований. Он и сейчас будет непреклонен.

— Ага. _Судя по рассказам_ , Хан был точно таким же, — сухо съязвил Кирк, а потом серьезно посмотрел на Спока. Что-то в его взгляде изменилось — он принял решение. — Мы должны знать наверняка.

— Согласен, — сказал Спок.

— Ты знаешь, что у нас только один выход, — Кирк внимательно посмотрел на Спока.

— Я прекрасно это понимаю, капитан.

Кирк отвел взгляд, желая дать Споку время побыть наедине с мыслями, ведь неподчинение правилам шло вразрез с его жизненными убеждениями. 

— Если хочешь уйти, я могу все сделать без тебя. У тебя будет возможность все отрицать, если уйдешь прямо сейчас.

Споры с Джеймсом Т. Кирком порождали скорее раздражение, а не удовлетворение, но Спок решил стоять на своем.

— Благодарю за вашу учтивость, сэр, но я должен настоять на своем присутствии, что бы ни случилось. Мне… — Спок слегка вздернул подбородок, борясь с нахлынувшей на него волной эмоций, — мне хочется почтить память матери поисками ее живых предков, — он машинально сглотнул, и Кирк это заметил.

В ярко-синих глазах Джима что-то блеснуло, но пропало так быстро, что Спок не стал придавать этому значения. Его плечо на секунду сжала теплая рука и тут же отпустила, и Спок почувствовал, как напряжение потихоньку отступает.

— Конечно, — нажав на коммуникатор на стене возле крио-капсулы, Кирк заговорил: — Кирк вызывает МакКоя, — он склонил голову в ожидании ответа.

— Чего тебе? 

Кирк слегка улыбнулся и сжал переносицу.

— Боунс, наступит день, когда ты обратишься ко мне как следует, и меня хватит удар от шока.

— Буду иметь это в виду на случай, если выведешь меня из себя, — саркастично протянул доктор. — Так что тебе нужно?

— Освободи палату в больничном отсеке.

Боунс громко фыркнул:

— Да никого здесь нет, кроме лейтенанта Гриндли. Объелся лангуаранского жаркого, которое было на ужин, а оказалось, у него аллергия. В жизни не видел столько сыпи на одном человеке. Остальные кровати свободны. Кто заболел?

— Никто, Боунс, — Кирк кинул взгляд на крио-капсулу. — Но одной кровати нам не хватит.

***

Доктор Леонард МакКой недоверчиво вытаращился на белую крио-капсулу посередине больничного отсека, скрестив руки на широкой груди.

— Это что, _шутка_? Нет. Быть такого не может.

Джим нетерпеливо закатил глаза.

— Боунс, давай ты просто…

Доктор так высоко поднял брови, что казалось, они вот-вот сольются с линией волос.

— Давай я просто _что_? Разморожу генетически модифицированную машину для убийств, которая уничтожила жизни миллионов? Ты _это_ хотел сказать? — на его щеках появились два красных пятна.

Кирк прочистил горло.

— В общем, да, но…

Боунс погрозил ему пальцем.

— Какие нахрен «но», Джим? Это бред сивой кобылы!

— Боунс! — не выдержал Джим. — Мы должны в точности знать, что это за человек. Скорее всего… — Кирк метнул косой взгляд на Спока, — …этот человек очень важен для Хана. И… для Спока, в каком-то смысле. — Джим закончил, ибо не в его праве было рассказывать всю историю.

Боунс недоумевал.

— Черт подери, причем тут Спок?

— Доктор, — встрял тот. — Хан Нуньен Сингх может вполне вероятно оказаться предком моей матери, а, соответственно, и моим.

В голове у доктора закрутились шестеренки, складывая кусочки пазла в целую картину. Боунс прекрасно знал, как Спок ценил семью. МакКой собственными глазами видел гибель его родной планеты и практически всех вулканцев.

— Будь я проклят, — только и смог выдавить Боунс, что говорило о многом.

Спок же продолжал:

— Есть способ осмотреть его тело, не выводя из состояния крио-сна?

Удивившись резкой смене темы разговора, доктор невесело усмехнулся:

— С тобой никогда не случалось такого, что ты забывал закрыть морозильник, а потом все мороженое было растаявшим? Никогда не пытался заморозить его обратно? Так вот после разморозки оно никогда не выглядит, как прежде. И на вкус не очень. 

Спок озадаченно посмотрел на Боунса, а потом перевел взгляд на Кирка.

Джим засмеялся:

— Это значит «нет», Спок.

Боунс вскинул руки:

— Конечно это значит «нет»! Единственный способ — это разморозить его полностью.

Джим и Спок посмотрели друг на друга, а потом перевели взгляд на Боунса.

Тот тут же замотал головой:

— О, нет-нет-нет. Нет! Ты хоть понимаешь, как сложно вывести человека из крио-сна? — он ткнул Джима в грудь, и тот отступил назад. Кирк знал, что Боунс всегда кипятился и только потом успокаивался. МакКой меж тем продолжал. — Нет? Добро пожаловать в реальность, мистер, ибо _я тоже не знаю_. Науке, которая засунула его в капсулу, двести лет, черт ее дери! Одно неверное движение, и я могу его убить, прежде чем он проснется, а я не хочу, чтобы он подыхал, неважно каких дел он натворил.

Кирк вздохнул.

— Нам придется пойти на риск, Боунс.

— Нам? В больничном отсеке нет никаких «нас», дружище. Если я его потеряю, это будет на моей совести, не на твоей, — Боунс отвел взгляд, в котором Джим мельком увидел печаль и сожаление, прежде чем их место снова заняло раздражение.

— Ты его не потеряешь. Это мое решение, а не твое, — Джим доверял этому человеку больше всех на этом корабле, за исключением, может быть, Спока. Если кто и мог это сделать, так это Леонард МакКой.

Боунс драматично хмыкнул, все еще не убежденный до конца.

Спок сцепил руки за спиной и уставился в точку над плечом МакКоя.

— У меня есть уверенность, что ваша попытка увенчается успехом, доктор МакКой.

Джим с удивленной улыбкой посмотрел на своего первого помощника. Отношения Спока и Боунса всегда были до смешного конфликтными, но они все-таки были коллегами и в какой-то степени друзьями.

Боунс ошарашенно посмотрел на Спока, а затем прокашлялся.

— Черт с вами. Я рад, что вы во мне уверены. Так душу греет, — МакКой пробуравил их двоих взглядом, а потом раздраженно вздохнул и махнул рукой. — Ради бога, не стойте здесь, как два столба. Идите и вымойтесь. Только попробуйте перекинуть на трехсотлетнего человека свои микробы.

***

Боунс склонился над неподвижным телом Джона Уотсона, лежавшим в крио-капсуле, и что-то нажимал на панели внутри, одновременно с осторожностью извлекая трубку из его руки. Все трое в восхищении уставились на тотчас затянувшуюся кожу.

— Это… это потрясающе, — Кирк сдвинул густые брови. — Но откуда у него это? — он указал на звездообразный шрам на левом плече Уотсона. Мужчина был обнажен, и Кирк заметил, что несмотря на рост, у Уотсона было крепкое телосложение, которому долгий сон, видимо, не смог навредить. — Откуда у него шрам, если тело залечивается так быстро?

Боунс пожал плечами.

— Скорее всего, ранение было получено до трансформации. Все, что было до нее: шрамы, родимые пятна, седые волосы — не изменилось. Но, похоже, у него все-таки есть другие шрамы, наверное, от глубоких ранений, которые не заживают до конца. Мы сможем узнать это только от него самого. Если он, конечно, выживет.

— Выживет, — подбодрил Джим.

— Надеюсь, — МакКой снова повернулся к пациенту.

— Сэр, — Спок слегка наклонился к Кирку, и их плечи соприкоснулись. — Нам нужно учитывать возможность того, что Джон Уотсон не переживет повторной смены температуры. Вероятность этого…

— Спок, — перебил его Джим, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Можешь хотя бы немного нам довериться и перестать быть таким пессимистом? — Боунс ухмыльнулся, но промолчал.

— Капитан, объективный и продуманный анализ ситуации не является пессимизмом. Это реальность. Моя жизнь основана на фактах. Вам бы тоже не помешало хотя бы раз в жизни учесть их важность.

Джим улыбнулся и понизил голос, стоило Боунсу кинуть на них сердитый взгляд.

— Сейчас происходят серьезные вещи, и ты волнуешься. Это нормально.

— Для вас, Капитан, — Спок выглядел чрезвычайно неуютно.

Джим усмехнулся.

— Для _всех_ , Спок.

МакКой методично вытаскивал из Джона Уотсона трубки, соединявшие его с капсулой, одну за другой, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы проверить показатели и настроить сенсоры. На его лбу выступил пот, а Джим со Споком старались ему не мешать.

Наконец Боунс выпрямился и потянулся, выгнув спину.

— Так, вы двое. Помогите мне перетащить этого сукиного сына на кровать, чтобы я подсоединил его к мониторам.

Когда они уложили холодное тело Уотсона, Боунс установил сдерживающие крепления поперек некоторых участков тела. Включившись, они тихо загудели от исходящей энергии. Затем Боунс прикрыл его простыней ниже пояса, добавил сверху два одеяла и включил настенную панель, которая тут же засветилась несколькими цветами, выводя на экран медленно ползущие показатели жизненно-важных функций.

Оглядев панель, Боунс повернулся к Джиму и Споку.

— Все идет хорошо. Осталось подождать, пока он согреется, — МакКой выразительно на них посмотрел. — Вам следует приставить сюда кой-какую охрану, ну, знаете, на случай, если он не любит рано вставать по утрам.

***

Четыре охранника стояли неподалеку, вытащив оружие и сняв с него предохранители, и с опаской смотрели на содрогавшееся под креплениями тело на кровати. Джим и Спок стояли возле изголовья и то и дело обменивались взглядами; Боунс кружил около мониторов, записывая данные и внимательно наблюдая за пациентом в полумраке комнаты.

Глаза Уотсона беспорядочно метались за закрытыми веками; он раскраснелся и жадно глотал ртом воздух. Когда он поворачивал голову, то на шее проступали вены. Наконец, он открыл глаза, сначала не видя ничего, а потом смог сосредоточиться на окружающем мире. Он перевел взгляд своих темно-синих глаз на Кирка и застыл, постепенно восстанавливая дыхание.

Пару мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга.

— Кто ты такой, черт возьми? — прохрипел Уотсон огрубевшим голосом.

— Доктор Уотсон, я Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан космического корабля «U.S.S. Энтерпрайз».

Тот немного сощурил глаза.

— Давно меня не называли доктором. И, простите, вы сказали _«космический корабль»_? 

— «Энтерпрайз» — корабль Звездного флота класса «Конституция», — он слабо улыбнулся. — Добро пожаловать в двадцать третий век.

Уотсон приоткрыл рот.

— У нас есть к вам пара вопросов, доктор Уотсон, — сказал Спок, привлекая к себе внимание.

Джон Уотсон уставился на Спока, а затем перевел взгляд на его уши. Рот его открылся еще больше.

— Я вулканец, представитель одной из многих рас в Звездном флоте и Объединенной Федерации Планет.

— Объедин… Федер… — было видно, что Уотсон был весьма шокирован происходящим, но в следующую секунду он напрягся и вновь посмотрел на Кирка. — Что вам нужно?

— Мужчина под кодовым именем Хан Нуньен Сингх, — начал Спок, и Уотсон мгновенно повернулся к нему. — Его на самом деле зовут Шерлок Холмс?

— Он жив? Так получается Шерлок жив? — Уотсон изо всех сил попытался подняться, но смог лишь оторвать голову от подушки на пару дюймов, прежде чем упал снова. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, а взгляд метался между Споком и Кирком. Затем Джим взглянул вниз и кивнул.

— Да. Он жив.

На секунду повисла тишина, а потом из груди Джона Уотсона вырвался отчаянный стон; он на мгновенье зажмурился. Наконец он посмотрел прямо на Кирка — глаза его блестели в приглушенном свете больничной палаты, в них читалась чистая неприкрытая боль, которая пробрала Джима до костей. Он никогда прежде такого не видел.

— Мне сказали, что он умер, — прошептал Уотсон. — Это последнее, что я услышал перед тем, как эти ублюдки меня усыпили.

Его трясло от кипящих внутри эмоций.

— Они сказали, что он умер из-за _меня_.


	8. Chapter 8

_««Возмездие» — боевое судно, больше и быстрее, чем все остальные корабли Звездного флота, оно также обладает новейшим запасом оружия. Корабль по большей части автоматизирован, а потому не требует большой команды, при необходимости им может управлять один человек» ~ Ранние заметки о строительстве корабля, личный журнал адмирала Александра Маркуса_

Шерлок нетерпеливо ждал, пока откроются двери шаттла, и покачивался на носках, крепко сжимая в руке серебряный чемодан, который тяжело ударялся о его бедро. Распахнувшаяся дверь вела в грузовой отдел «Возмездия»; на погрузочной платформе его ждал адмирал Маркус вместе со своей охраной. Взгляд Маркуса метнулся к чемодану, а затем к большому разрезу на рубашке Шерлока. Адмирал расплылся в акульей улыбке.

— Миссия прошла успешно, — понял он.

Шерлок поджал губы и, подойдя к платформе, протянул устройство. Его шаги громким эхом отдавались в просторном помещении.

— Как видите.

Потянувшись за чемоданом, Маркус указал на разрез.

— Надеюсь, особых проблем не возникло.

— Ничего, с чем я не смог справиться.

— Хорошо, — Маркус склонил голову, намекая, что им следует пройтись. Охрана отошла с пути и, нацелив оружие на Шерлока, окружила их. Все внимание было сосредоточено строго на Шерлоке, который украдкой оглядывал грузовой отсек.

 _Три шаттла_.

 _Два по разработкам Звездного флота_.

 _Третий более изящный. Опасный с виду. Оснащен… трансфазными фотонными торпедами_.

Шерлок едва поборол улыбку.

 _Усовершенствованный варп-двигатель_.

 _Шах и мат, адмирал_.

— Нам нужно протестировать это на всякий случай, — Маркус подозрительно на него посмотрел. Они зашли в просторный лифт, и Шерлок на миг задумался, заметил ли адмирал его отвлеченность. — Отдел охраны, — скомандовал Маркус компьютеру, и лифт бесшумно поехал. — Будет прискорбно, если это не сработает, мистер Холмс, — за этими словами скрывалось гораздо больше, но Шерлок не позволил неприязни взять верх.

Он знал, что у «Возмездия» маленькая команда, даже включая ученых, ведь Маркус хотел по максимуму ограничить количество людей, осведомленных о его планах.

Сдерживать улыбку становилось все трудней.

Лифт замедлился, дверь открылась, и перед ними возникла открытая белоснежно-белая площадка.

Пройдя в комнату, они остановились возле большого прозрачного стекла, отделяющего маленькую камеру, которая была ярко освещена для обеспечения лучшего наблюдения.

— Вы останетесь здесь, пока я не буду удовлетворен результатом нашего соглашения.

— Соглашение подразумевает выполнение обязательств с обеих сторон, адмирал.

Шерлок презрительно осмотрел комнату и на мгновение с грустью вспомнил уютную квартиру на Бейкер-Стрит, которую наверняка уже снесли или перестроили, но потом отмел вызванную воспоминаниями тупую боль в сторону. У одной стены стояла простая кровать, на которой лежали полотенце и свежая форма — черная, как и та, что была сейчас на нем.

 _Как оригинально_.

Маркус засмеялся, будто колкость Шерлока его немало позабавила.

— С помощью панели на дальней стенке можно активировать душ и другие удобства, если они вам понадобятся, — он провел рукой по круглому отверстию и перетащил его в центр стеклянной стены, а затем расширил до размеров двери одним щелчком пальцев. —Входите, мистер Холмс, — сказал Маркус елейным голосом, взмахнув рукой в сторону камеры, будто дворецкий, приглашавший в дом.

Шерлок сжал губы, чувствуя, как разжигается в животе злость, вошел в камеру и повернулся, а Маркус взмахом руки закрыл дверь и отодвинул устройство в сторону. Сейчас их разделял лишь слой чистого стекла, но казалось, будто бы между ними километры. Руки Шерлока чесались от нетерпения, внутри кипело желание выплеснуть эмоции и кинуться на стекло, словно взбесившееся животное в зоопарке, но вместо этого он лишь скрипнул зубами и поднял подбородок.

Его время придет. И скоро.

— Не сердитесь вы так, мистер Холмс. Если все пройдет удачно, тогда мы поговорим о докторе Уотсоне и остальных, когда я вернусь, — адмирал вновь улыбнулся, и Шерлок поморщился от всей его лживости.

Шерлок, не выдержав, съязвил:

— Я буду на месте.

Маркус усмехнулся, покачав головой, развернулся и пошел обратно к лифту, оставив двоих охранников около камеры.

***

Впервые за двести лет Шерлок принял душ, и теперь вода бежала с волос на шею, а потом под воротник рубашки. В ожидании неминуемой встречи с Маркусом он сидел, сложив руки под подбородком и подтянув колени к груди, и размышлял о новом окружающем мире.

Ах, сколько всего можно изучить в этом веке! Скорее всего, если они с Джоном выберутся отсюда живыми, ему больше никогда не будет скучно. Но если он провалится, тогда исследования станут бессмысленными. Все станет бессмысленным.

Шерлок со вздохом встал и подошел к панели на дальней стене. 

« _Какое удивительное устройство,_ » — подумал он, нажав на один из символов. Однако, чем сложней технология, тем больше возможность неполадок, особенно если найти слабое место. Шерлок уже давно его нашел. Адмирал Маркус здорово сглупил, подпустив его к компьютерам. Сейчас же он просто хотел чай.

Механический женский голос проговорил:

— _Продолжайте_.

— Чай. Эрл Грей. Горячий.

— _Чай. Эрл Грей. Горячий_ , — повторил голос, а справа от панели открылась скрытая дверца — внутри на подставке был чай в простой черной кружке. Шерлок взял кружку и притянул ее к себе. Вдохнув пар, он тут же закрыл глаза, почувствовав комок в горле.

Его застала врасплох сенсорная память.

 _— Чай хочешь? — говорил он и по пути на кухню проводил рукой по плечу Шерлока_.

Стоило немного сосредоточиться, и Шерлок уже чувствовал _его_ пальцы, скользящие по рубашке.

Открыв глаза, он зашагал к кровати и попутно сделал глоток, сразу же поморщившись, но не потому, что чай был _неправильным_. Совсем наоборот.

Всего лишь из-за знакомого вкуса злость накатила на него несокрушимой волной, и Шерлок сжал чашку, дыхание сбилось, став хриплым и прерывистым. Его накрыли эмоции, Шерлок был бессилен, он тонул в несправедливости ситуации; он знал всю правду о прошлом, но находился в будущем, где всем было наплевать, и агония этой беспомощности грозила вот-вот разорвать его изнутри. Шерлок чувствовал, как моральный компас внутри неизбежно склонялся к желанной мести, а перед глазами возникло ясное лицо адмирала Маркуса.

Джон этого бы не одобрил.

Что-то внутри него надкололось, трещины поползли, будто паутина, и все расширялись, и Шерлок уже не мог это контролировать. Лицо его исказилось в гримасе немой боли и ярости, и он швырнул кружку через всю камеру в стену. Та со звоном отскочила от белоснежной поверхности и, упав на пол, подкатилась к ногам Шерлока — на кружке предсказуемо не было ни единой царапины. Чай же расплескался по всей стене и теперь стекал мелкими каплями на пол, собираясь в лужицы, словно кровь.

Шерлок развернулся и кинулся на кровать, совсем как в былые времена, однако поверхность оказалась твердой, поэтому он, поморщившись, отвернулся к стене и поджал колени. Шерлок закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, не обращая внимания на двух молчаливых охранников вне камеры.

 _Джон. Помоги мне, Джон_.

***

— Ну, ну, мистер Холмс. Нехорошо так мусорить, вы же все-таки гость. — Адмирал Маркус стоял по ту сторону стеклянной двери и с поднятой бровью смотрел на чайную лужицу.

— Рука соскользнула, — сухо ответил Шерлок. Он сидел, положив руки на колени и выпрямив спину.

— Хм-м-м, — промычал Маркус и снова обратился к Шерлоку. — Полагаю, вам будет приятно узнать, что тестирование устройства, которое вы принесли, идет хорошо, — он улыбнулся, и вид у него при этом был чрезвычайно довольный, отчего у Шерлока словно камень в живот упал. — Поздравляю. Это заслуживает поощрения, не так ли?

— Я вам не собака, адмирал, — Шерлок чувствовал, как ногти впиваются в бедра сквозь слой одежды.

Адмирал внезапно проговорил ледяным тоном:

— Нет, но вы будете подчиняться мне, как собака, мистер Холмс, пока это будет мне необходимо.

Шерлок лишь молча наблюдал за ним.

Маркус снова оглядел камеру, а затем посмотрел на Шерлока, вмиг изменив тон голоса:

— Думаю, стоит сменить обстановку на что-то менее… стерильное. Что скажете?

— Как вам угодно. Я никуда не тороплюсь, ведь мне некуда идти, — сердце Шерлока пропустило удар. Он вдавил пятки в пол, чтобы не выдать эмоций.

Адмирал пожал плечами:

— Как будете готовы, скажите этим двум джентльменам, — он указал на охранников, — и они отведут вас в новую комнату. Либо оставайтесь здесь. Мне правда все равно.

— А что насчет остальных? — _Джон_.

— Ах, да, — вздохнул Маркус и закивал головой. — Они в безопасности, на пути в новое место, специально предназначенное для… таких людей, как вы. Они прибудут туда через несколько часов.

Кусочки фактов вставали, как мозаика, на свои места. Шерлок прищурился.

— Ваше правительство не знает, что вы построили это _учреждение_.

 _Здание новое. Вероятно, достаточно защищенное, чтобы предотвратить побеги. На необитаемой планете, скорее всего, на границе владений Федерации, чтобы не привлекать лишние корабли и не быть у них на пути_.

_На другом корабле. Но каком?_

_Время на исходе_.

— Вы и не представляете, сколько следов можно замести одной лишь беседой. Мутные разговоры — главное оружие бюрократов, а я им владею в совершенстве. Только так можно хоть чего-то добиться, — не проронив больше ни слова, Маркус развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

***

Шерлок прождал час, пытаясь расслабиться, чтобы выглядеть, будто он совершенно никуда не торопился, хотя в голове зловеще тикал таймер. Когда же он наконец встал, охранники немало удивились: Шерлок не двигался уже три часа.

— Приступим? — благосклонно улыбнулся он, показывая, что не винил их в своем несчастном положении. Шерлок всем телом съежился, чтобы казаться меньше и слабей, опустил плечи, сгорбился и подошел к выходу.

— Руки вместе.

Старший из охранников нацепил на Шерлока наручники, вытянув из переднего кармана брюк специальное устройство, которое открывало и закрывало их.

Шерлок покорно склонил голову и уставился в пол, при этом тщательно отсчитывая шаги от камеры до турболифта. Двери разъехались, и охранник слегка подтолкнул его, чтобы он зашел внутрь.

Да и зачем охраннику сильно его толкать? Они не видели, на что способен Шерлок, и сейчас он казался им не страшней котенка.

Шерлок лениво развернулся и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на охранников, стоявших по обе стороны от него.

Лифт начал двигаться.

***

В грузовом отсеке было тихо, а в открывшемся лифте на полу лежали два охранника, связанные ремнем младшего из них и наручниками, которые изначально были на Шерлоке. С виска одного мужчины стекала кровь, но оба были живы.

Маркус бы удивился, но Шерлоку было все равно; он осторожно выглянул из лифта. Хотя в космосе не было ни заката, ни рассвета, смены все равно делились на дневную и ночную, и, как правило, во время ночной людей было меньше. Учитывая и без того маленькую команду «Возмездия», Шерлок удивился бы, увидев здесь хотя бы одного человека.

Поблизости никого не оказалось, и Шерлок, схватив двоих охранников за воротники, с легкостью оттащил их за ящики для перевозок, а затем спрятался за ними, чтобы сориентироваться. Цель находилась приблизительно в одной сотне метров от него. Еще раз оглядевшись, Шерлок заметил женщину, которая сидела к нему спиной и была полностью поглощена своим делом. Держа ее в поле зрения, он тихо пробрался к шаттлу, приготовившись дернуть за рукоятку двери. Но вместо этого на ней поблескивал маленький прямоугольный дисплей с двумя квадратами для ввода. На левом квадрате была электронная сетка, а на второй виднелся след руки.

Распознавание по отпечатку ладони.

Шерлок молча поругал себя за просчет и провел длинными пальцами по волосам. Он уже знал, как решить эту проблему, но идея совершенно ему не нравилась.

Обреченно вздохнув, он развернулся и мгновенно просчитал путь. Время было не на его стороне, поэтому он быстро двинулся в сторону женщины. Лица видно не было, но Шерлок, подойдя ближе, заметил, что она была стройной: униформа буквально облепила ее фигуру. Каштановые волосы были собраны в тугой хвост, который доставал до центра спины. Она не слышала, как он подошел.

Схватив за хвостик одной рукой, а другой закрыв ей рот, он насильно поднял ее со стула, не обращая внимания на попытки вырваться, и наклонился к ее уху:

— Не вырывайся, и я тебя не трону. Мне нужна только твоя рука.

Она тут же запищала под его ладонью и вцепилась в его пальцы, задев коленом стол, отчего все вещи с громким треском полетели на пол.

 _Идиотка_.

Шерлок дернул ее за волосы.

— Нет, тупица, я не собираюсь отрезать тебе руку. Но ты мне поможешь.

Шерлок быстро зашагал к шаттлу, потащив за собой женщину, которая еле за ним поспевала, дрожа от ужаса. Дойдя до двери корабля, он прижался к ее спине.

— Руку на панель, — приказал он.

Женщина помедлила, и Шерлок вновь дернул ее хвост. Та неуверенно подняла руку и положила ее на панель. На дисплее появилась тонкая зеленая линия, которая неторопливо проплыла вниз, сканируя ее руку. Слева на сетке появился снимок руки, а зеленая линия теперь поползла вверх, попутно останавливаясь в нескольких местах, отчего на снимке проступили четыре красных точки. Поверх снимка высветилось имя.

 _Лейтенант Мойра Харгрив_.

Черные гладкие двери шаттла разъехались.

Шерлок не отпустил женщину и снова наклонился к ее уху.

— А сейчас будь умницей и помолчи, — та замерла, но потом резко закивала. Шерлок отнял пальцы от ее рта, но волосы пока не отпустил.

— Тебе… тебе не удастся взлететь, — запинаясь, произнесла она. Голос ее был слабым, но решительным.

— Почему это нет? — он _сможет_ понять, как поднять эту штуку в воздух. Не мог этот шаттл сильно отличаться от остальных.

Женщина махнула рукой в сторону, совершенно точно закатив глаза.

— Во-первых, двери грузового отсека загерметизированы.

Шерлок недоуменно посмотрел на ее затылок.

— С этим справится торпеда.

— Тогда взорвешь и себя, и весь этот отсек. Здешние торпеды предназначены для дальней стрельбы, ими нельзя стрелять внутри корабля! — задохнулась она. — И тебе не удастся подняться, не введя код отправной точки.

— Как жалко, что меня это ни капли не волнует, — Шерлок подтолкнул женщину к трапу, и та недовольно застонала. — Кажется, вас ждет небольшая поездка, мисс Харгрив. 

Та судорожно вздохнула.

— Нет! Нет, я не могу, я… — она попыталась повернуться, но хватка была слишком сильной, а Шерлок подтолкнул ее дальше.

— Можешь, и, если поднимешь створки отсека и запустишь шаттл, я пообещаю, что тебя не тронут.

Женщина еще раз недовольно пискнула, но потом все-таки решила подчиниться и схватилась за хвост, чтобы вытащить его из хватки Шерлока. Он отпустил волосы, и лейтенант обернулась, взирая на него круглыми карими глазами.

Шерлок отступил назад, потому что при виде ее лица в полумраке корабля ноги подкосились сами собой.

Он словно оказался в прошлом, грудь сдавило, а перед глазами замелькали вспышки воспоминаний.

 _«Если я могу что-то сделать: все, что ты скажешь, все, что нужно — возьми меня. В смысле, все, что я могу для тебя… Если тебе что-то понадобится, я все сделаю»_.

Она была готова наброситься на него с кулаками: злость затмила страх, окрасив румянцем щеки; сжала кулаки, уперлась ими в бока и осуждающе воззрилась на Шерлока. Однако, увидев выражение его лица, злость немного спала с ее лица.

— Что? — немного смущенно и озадаченно спросила она.

Шерлок еле выговорил:

— Ты похожа на… одну знакомую. Я знал ее очень много лет назад.

Мойра фыркнула, пригладив волосы.

— Ты с ней так же обращался?

— Конечно, н… — Шерлок поморщился. — Ну, за волосы не хватал.

— Счастливица, — она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на внутренности корабля.

Шаттл был немного больше судна, на котором Шерлок летал на Кронос, и уж точно поновее. Каждая поверхность сияла до блеска, а оборудование бережно и аккуратно сложено.

Мойра оглянулась на Шерлока и принялась молча его изучать, пока он систематично запирал воспоминания обратно в дальний угол чертогов, туда, где им самое место.

Выпрямившись, девушка вздернула подбородок.

— Ты не заставишь меня ввести код.

Шерлок угрюмо улыбнулся в ответ на такое знакомое упорство.

— Нет, не заставлю. Но, если мы будем и дальше ждать, придет адмирал со своей свитой и найдет меня здесь. Я гарантирую, что ему будет наплевать на все постороннее, когда он решит до меня добраться.

Побледнев, Мойра сглотнула и в последний раз попыталась вытащить себя из этого болота:

— Адмирал спасет своих подчиненных, — они оба понимали, что это далеко не так.

Шерлок ответил, взглянув ей в глаза:

— Адмирала заботит лишь одно, и, боюсь, это не включает в себя маленькую лейтенанта Харгрив из отдела инженерии. 

Та закусила губу и сдалась.

— Хорошо. Давай начнем, — она нажала на кнопку около дверей, чтобы те закрылись, а потом тихо прошла в переднюю часть шаттла и сразу начала включать приборы. Ее руки залетали над консолью, а Шерлок все это время внимательно наблюдал.

— _Введите код отправной точки,_ — проговорил компьютер.

Мойра замешкалась и, взглянув на Шерлока, поджала губы. Затем она прочистила горло.

— Танго Оскар Сьерра 032231.

— _Код отправки подтвержден_.

Двигатели загудели, и корабль тихо завибрировал. Шерлок следил за движениями Мойры, помогая, чем мог. Двигатели запустились, и шаттл оторвался от пола.

— Как только я открою двери, они об этом узна́ют, — сказала она с дрожью в голосе. Мойра все еще боялась и правильно делала. «Возмездие» — устрашающего вида корабль, построенный для убийства и разрушения и возглавляемый адмиралом, который был повернут на собственных амбициях.

— Тогда нам лучше определиться с пунктом назначения, — ответил Шерлок и уставился на Мойру. Та кашлянула.

— Есть идеи?

— Маркус недавно построил тюрьму… — Шерлок увидел, как ее рука на секунду зависла над панелью. Попалась. — Ты знаешь, где это.

Поджав губы, Мойра нехотя ответила:

— Да.

— Тогда нам туда.

Девушка нахмурилась.

— Но ведь в конце концов ты бы…

Шерлок потерял терпение.

— Мне нужно попасть туда _сейчас_. Выключи трансмиттеры. Не хочу, чтобы он спрашивал, какого черта мы взяли его игрушки.

Мойра поерзала в кресле, но затем лицо ее прояснилось.

— О-о. Хорошо. Эм-м. Подожди, я задам траекторию, — она застучала пальцами по консоли, а потом кивнула. — Готово.

— Тогда вперед, — шансы у них были вполне приличные, лишь бы стартовать хорошо. Шерлоку всего-то надо было добраться до Джона и выкрасть его, чтобы они могли просто исчезнуть. Маркус очень нескоро догадается, что Шерлок забрал с собой Мойру. Она была его козырем.

Двери грузового отсека открылись медленно, чересчур медленно. Дыхание Шерлока ускорилось из-за нетерпения, и он начал вести шаттл вперед. Они с Мойрой работали слаженно, разделяя обязанности без единого слова.

Звездное небо перед ними потихоньку расширялось.

— Нам нужно выйти из зоны корабля, прежде чем сделать гипер-прыжок. 

— Нет, не нужно, — мрачно улыбнулся Шерлок.

— Но тогда мы причиним огромный вред и грузовому отсеку, и кора… — Мойра запнулась, внезапно все поняв. — О-о-о.

Шерлок подвел нос шаттла к са́мому выходу так, что они зависли на самом краю.

— Мисс Харгрив, будьте добры, — он сосредоточенно смотрел вперед.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотала Мойра и дернула рычаг.


	9. Chapter 9

_«Итоговое количество погибших в Евгенических войнах варьируется от тридцати двух до тридцати трех миллионов. Сражения, многочисленный сброс атомных бомб, эпидемии и голод, которые являлись последствиями разрушения инфраструктуры, привели к гибели целых народов, что чуть было не возвратило Землю в Средневековье» ~ Война и Геноцид: Краткая История Евгенических Войн_

Джон Уотсон уставился на потолок, пытаясь держать себя в руках, а потом закрыл глаза и выдавил слабую, но облегченную улыбку. На мониторе около его кровати беспорядочно скачущая линия сердцебиения постепенно пришла в норму, а Джим с Боунсом подошли поближе, чтобы посмотреть на их пациента.

— Жив, — выдохнул Уотсон и открыл глаза. — Где он? Он здесь? — Не будь Уотсон прикован к кровати, он бы схватил Джима за руку, чтобы вытрясти ответы.

— Мы полагаем, он на другом корабле Звездного Флота, доктор Уотсон, — ответил Спок, обменявшись взглядом с Кирком. Уотсон это заметил.

— Что не так?

Джим кивнул Споку, чтобы тот объяснил.

— Нам кажется, что мистера Холмса пробудили от криосна, чтобы он исполнял приказы того, кто хочет использовать некоторые его таланты.

Уотсон моргнул, затем лицо его расплылось в улыбке, а глаза засияли. Он хрипло, но искренне засмеялся.

Спок в полном смятении нахмурился.

— Не нахожу здесь ничего смешного.

— Ох, — Уотсон прокашлялся, пытаясь вернуть самообладание. Когда он наконец успокоился, то обратил поблескивающий взгляд на Кирка. — В день, когда Шерлок Холмс подчинится чьим-то приказам, мир просто прекратит свое существование, — фыркнул он. — Шерлок — самый волевой человек, которого я когда-либо знал. Он делает лишь то, что хочет сам.

Боунс выразительно посмотрел на Джима.

— Видал я таких.

— Тот, кто его разбудил, обладает огромной силой и влиянием, — Джим взглянул на Спока — в его голосе была еле слышна нотка беспокойства.

Уотсон усмехнулся.

— Не имеет значения. Шерлока никому не удалось запугать, и сейчас не получится.

— Он может подчиниться, если будет думать, что вы в опасности, — Джим по опыту знал: люди совершают безумные поступки, когда их близким что-то угрожает.

С лица Джона пропало все веселье.

— А я в опасности?

Джим слабо улыбнулся и ответил серьезным тоном:

— Все зависит от вас, доктор, — то, что Джиму подсказывало чутье, шло наперекор всему, что он знал о сверхлюдях. Конечно, он не знал Джона Уотсона лично, но чувствовал безграничную преданность в этом человеке.

Уотсон поморщился.

— Зовите меня Джон. Что вам надо? — спросил он с подозрением, что было вполне оправданно, учитывая его положение.

— Мы хотим убедиться, что мистер Холмс не будет нам угрожать.

— И как вы собираетесь это сделать?

Судя по сжатым зубам, Джон делал весьма мрачные выводы из их беседы. Но Джим не отступал, ведь если его план не сработает, он сделает все, чтобы защитить свою команду. Даже если это означало убить Шерлока Холмса.

— Мы хотим попросить вашей помощи.

Джон отвернулся от них и холодно ответил:

— Вот так мы и попали в это дерьмо. Из-за таких людей, как вы, которые просят о помощи.

Джим должен был это предвидеть.

— Людей, как мы?

— Военные. Правительство, — Джон буквально выплевывал слова. — Люди, жаждущие власти, которая им не принадлежит.

Почувствовав неприятный укол от этих слов, Джим попытался усмирить свое негодование.

— Мы не из таких людей. А вот _вы_ им помогали, и из-за вас погибли миллионы.

Джон печально улыбнулся.

— Не верьте всему, что пишут, капитан. История написана победителями.

— Так вы не причастны к Евгеническим войнам? Хотите сказать, что вы невиновны? — презрительно усмехнулся Джим.

Уотсон пристально на него посмотрел.

— Я ничего не хочу сказать, потому что в этом нет смысла. В живых не осталось никого, кто бы мог подтвердить мои слова.

— А вы попробуйте рассказать.

Джон вгляделся в его лицо, видимо, сомневаясь в искренности его слов, но потом немного расслабился. Джон Уотсон не привык, чтобы его кто-то выслушивал, но то, что Джим увидел в его глазах, вселило в него надежду.

— После сыворотки мы не смогли вернуться к нормальной жизни в Лондоне. Мы бросили все, нам едва удалось увидеться с друзьями, прежде чем нас отвезли в «Баскервиль». И вскоре Шерлок уже сводил с ума и самого себя, и всех вокруг своими выходками.

— Выходками? — подозрительно спросил Боунс.

— До… эксперимента разум Шерлока был занят расследованиями. Это помогало ему сосредоточиться на одном деле. Но после? У нас не было доступа к делам, а «Баскервиль» недолго удерживал его внимание. Ему нужно было больше, и поэтому, когда Майкрофт — брат Шерлока — предложил работу, он сразу в нее вцепился, — Джон улыбнулся, с нежностью что-то вспоминая.

— Вы были шпионами. Наемными убийцами, — осторожно произнес Спок.

Уотсон резко покачал головой и сжал кулаки.

— Мы крали документы, находили улики, которые помогали свергнуть суровых диктаторов. Но нет. Наемными убийцами мы _не были_.

Джим разевал рот, как рыба.

— Значит, ты никогда никого не убивал? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Я этого не говорил, — Джон поднял подбородок. — Убийство никогда не было целью наших миссий, но иногда случалось так, что это был единственный для нас шанс выбраться живыми.

— А Холмс? — спросил Джим.

— Шерлок? Господи, нет, — засмеялся Джон. — Он знает, как постоять за себя, как сломать кости или вырубить кого-нибудь при необходимости, но нет. Насколько я знаю, он никого не убил за все время.

— Так вы двое никого не убивали, только защищались? Вы невиновны. Холмс невиновен. Вас только в хреновы скауты записывать, — Спок наградил Боунса неодобрительным взглядом за его сарказм.

Но Джон не унимался.

— Он делал это ради удовольствия, чтобы его мозг был чем-то занят, вот и все. Так как мы отказывались убивать, правительство начало искать людей, которые бы делали все, что им скажут.

— Киллеры?

Джон как мог пожал плечами.

— Оперативная группа. Мужчины и женщины, которые исполняли приказы лучше, чем двое парней из Лондона, которые зарабатывали на жизнь, расследуя преступления. Мы с Шерлоком шли на миссию первыми, находили, что нужно, а остальные появлялись, только если нужно было кое-что подчистить. Обычно к этому времени наш с Шерлоком след уже простывал.

— Что случилось? Я знаю лишь то, чему меня учили, но… — Кирк пожал плечами, — тебе, похоже, есть чем дополнить.

Джон сжал губы.

— В официальном рапорте сказано, что мы хладнокровно убили русского министра обороны и всю ее семью. 

— В официальном рапорте? — хмыкнул Боунс. — По-твоему, все вранье?

Джим выставил вперед руку, чтобы унять его.

— Да будет тебе, Боунс. Давай выслушаем его, ладно? — он улыбнулся уголком губ. Дело было не в том, что Боунс не доверял Джону — он просто всегда всех подозревал. Это было в его характере, хоть обычно он и пытался не показывать этого.

Джим с удивлением заметил, что Джон посмотрел на Боунса с кривой улыбкой: его позабавила реакция МакКоя. Очевидно, Уотсону цинизм был по душе.

— Ага. Но если честно, мы пытались найти доказательства, что она выдавала государственные тайны террористическим группировкам. А оказалось, она собирала информацию о своих коллегах, подозревая в этом _их_. Мы попытались отменить операцию прямо из ее офиса, но было слишком поздно — другая команда была уже в пути.

— Мы решили разбудить семью и вывести их. Не знаю, что мы с ними делали бы потом, но времени на раздумья не было. Мы были почти у дверей, когда появились солдаты. Мы пытались их остановить, но бесполезно. Они расстреляли их всех у нас на глазах. Всех. Даже детей, — Джон побелел при этих словах. — Во всеобщей суматохе мы сбежали и скрылись, а потом смотрели по новостям, как подозрения быстро перерастают в угрозы. Наши кодовые имена и фотографии разлетелись по СМИ.

— На вас было легко все свалить, — Спок подытожил то, о чем думал сам Джим. История, которую он знал, перевернулась с ног на голову, и Джиму стало не по себе. Двести лет заключения за то, чего они не совершали. В груди разгорелся огонь от несправедливости.

Джон погрузился в себя.

— Дальше становилось только хуже. Весь мир узнал о том, чем мы занимались. Даже когда началась война, мы не знали, кто за этим стоял. Суперсолдаты были рассекречены и объявлены публике, а меня и Шерлока назвали главарями всей банды, — Джон разочарованно покачал головой. — Это был полнейший бред, мы ведь даже не связывались ни с кем несколько месяцев, но народ с легкостью все проглотил.

— Игра в прятки медленно нас убивала. Был один выход — рассказать правду и предоставить все улики, которые мы смогли найти. Правительству нельзя было доверять, поэтому мы организовали встречу с прессой в одной студии новостей. Они очень хотели взять у меня интервью. Шерлок ждал снаружи, чтобы вытащить меня, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Когда я пришел туда, все было нормально, но внезапно на меня напали из засады, выстрелили мощным снотворным, и меня вырубило, не успел я и два шага ступить. Проснулся в окружении прессы и такой охраны, что было ясно: мне не сбежать. Мне вынесли приговор на каком-то гребанном подобии суда, а затем отвезли в «Баскервиль», — он сглотнул. — Через два дня после моего прибытия, Шерлок попытался проникнуть внутрь, чтобы вытащить меня. Мне не довелось его увидеть. Он и близко не подобрался.

Джон поморщился и горько улыбнулся. 

— Поэтому простите мне мое недоверие, джентльмены, когда вы просите о помощи.

— Мистер Холмс придет за вами, — сказал Спок.

Джон кивнул и, посмотрев вулканцу в глаза, с абсолютной уверенностью ответил:

— Да.

— Фантастика, — Боунс провел рукой по лицу и закатил глаза, в которых явно читалось: « _Посмотрите, с каким дерьмом мне приходится мириться_ ».

Джим посмотрел на Спока, гадая, о чем можно говорить и сколько Спок был готов поведать Джону.

— Мы не хотим, чтобы он пострадал.

Джон внимательно посмотрел на Кирка, удивленный его тоном. Он повернул голову.

— Почему вас это волнует?

В комнате повисла тишина, а Джим и Боунс в ожидании уставились на Спока. Это был его выбор. Спок распрямил плечи и немного поднял голову — пусть Уотсон только попробует что-то не так сказать.

— Он мой… предок.

— Погодите-ка, — Джон часто заморгал. — Предок? Вы — родственник _Шерлока_? — он перевел взгляд на его уши и нахмурился.

Спок натянуто кивнул. Джим знал, что ему очень не хотелось делиться с незнакомцем этой частью своей истории.

— Да, через его брата.

— Через… его… — Джон пробежался глазами по комнате, а потом вновь посмотрел на Спока. — Он женился незадолго после того, как мы с Шерлоком уехали в «Баскервиль». Майкрофт показывал фотографии жены, когда навещал. Он был единственным человеком из прошлой жизни, с которым удавалось поддерживать общение, и это сводило Шерлока с ума. Мы знали, что у него был сын. Шерринфорд, — вспоминал Джон. — Никогда его не видели. Потеряли все связи, после того, как Майкрофта не стало, примерно за десять лет до того, как все пошло в задницу.

Джон вдруг улыбнулся, а потом искренне засмеялся, отчего его глаза засияли.

— Ох, жду не дождусь вашей встречи. 

Спок с любопытством посмотрел на Джима, но тот лишь пожал плечами, ведь знал не больше своего первого помощника.

— Если мистер Холмс действительно такой человек, каким вы его описываете, я бы очень хотел, чтобы он остался в живых. От моей семьи осталось не так уж много, — бесхитростно сказал Спок.

Джим прервал их разговор со всей серьезностью, ведь на кону стояли важные вещи.

— Но, если Холмс решит нанести вред команде, чтобы добраться до вас, мы прикончим его, не успеет он и шагу ступить на этот корабль. Нужно, чтобы вы связались с ним как можно быстрее, чтобы до этого не дошло.


	10. Chapter 10

_«Технология трансфазных торпед основана на выработке сокрушающего подпространственного компрессионного импульса. При детонации торпеда направляет импульс в асимметрическом мультифазном состоянии, тогда как стандартные отражающие щиты Звездного флота могут блокировать только один луч импульса в определенный отрезок времени. Остальные лучи импульса достигают цели, уничтожая корабль любого размера одним точным выстрелом» ~ Экспериментальные технологии Звездного флота, учебник Академии Звездного флота_

— И ты ему _веришь_?

Все трое ушли в кабинет Боунса, оставив Уотсона под присмотром охраны, но при этом прекрасно знали о его усиленном слухе. Боунс присел на край стола и переводил напряженный взгляд с Джима на Спока.

— Если вы имеете в виду его рассказ, доктор, то я все еще не убежден, — ответил Спок. — Предоставленные им факты совпадают с хронологией событий в отчетах Звездного флота и Федерации, но сами по себе неубедительны.

Джим проиграл в голове их беседу, размышляя над реакциями Джона и его языком тела, учитывая, что тот был прикован к кровати.

— Он действительно беспокоится за Холмса, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Слишком много эмоциональной привязанности.

Боунс сомнительно фыркнул:

— Ну, да, а Гитлер плакал, когда помер его любимый песик, но почему-то он не был белым и пушистым.

В словах МакКоя был толк, но чутье так и шептало Джиму на ухо, что Джон Уотсон — хороший человек.

— Нет, но все, что я когда-либо слышал о генно-модифицированных людях, это то, что они холодные, бесчувственные и безжалостные, каждый из них. А он, — Джим махнул рукой на дверь, — уже это опроверг.

Боунс подался назад и, сжав край стола, пригвоздил Джима к месту суровым взглядом.

— Или он чертовски хороший актер.

— Мы просто-напросто не знаем, — рассердился Джим, ибо не мог сообразить, как удостовериться в словах двухсотлетнего человека.

Спок, между тем, продолжал, не заботясь об их перепалке.

— Его нужно будет освободить для переговоров с мистером Холмсом.

— Ты совсем рехнулся? — Боунс возбужденно ткнул пальцем в сторону двери. — Знаешь, что? Может и остальных разморозим, раз ты им так веришь?

Спок либо не разобрал сарказма в его словах, либо решил проигнорировать.

— Их присутствие будет необязательным, и, если рассказ доктора Уотсона правдив, они более агрессивны, чем сам доктор. Их пробуждение представляет угрозу.

Боунс закатил глаза.

Спок повернулся к Джиму и произнес:

— Я хочу предложить единственный способ узнать, говорит доктор Уотсон правду или нет.

— И как это? Вежливо попросить? — ухмыльнулся Боунс.

Джим сглотнул. Он знал, о чем говорил его друг. Хоть он и сам испытал это при встрече со старшим Споком, и длилось это считанные мгновения, все равно вулканское слияние разумов было одной из самых интимных процедур в его жизни. Джима передернуло.

Спок подозрительно на него посмотрел, удивляясь его реакции. Джим никогда не рассказывал Споку про его связь с другим Споком. В беседе будет слишком много личного, а Джиму от этого становилось не по себе.

Прочистив горло, он приказал:

— Сперва спроси у него разрешения.

— Это не повлияет на процесс. Все, что мне нужно будет сделать, это дотронуться до него. — Спок то ли вносил ясность в идею, то ли напоминал Джиму, что Джон Уотсон все-таки был заключенным.

— Это необходимо, если мы хотим, чтобы он нам доверял. Ты не можешь заглядывать каждому встречному в мозги без разрешения, — и, чтобы все закончилось хорошо, Уотсону нужно будет чувствовать себя в безопасности, потому что у него все эмоции были написаны на лице.

— Заглядывать в мозги? О, нет, — Боунс округлил глаза, когда все понял. — С меня хватит. Трехсотлетние замороженные люди, адмирал, для которого законы — это сборник советов, а теперь еще и вулканцы, читающие мысли, — он показал пальцем на Спока. — Для тебя новое правило, остроухий засранец. _До меня_ ты не дотрагиваешься.

— Сомневаюсь, что мы до этого дойдем, доктор МакКой, — сухо ответил Спок.

Джим встрял в их спор:

— Если получишь разрешение, то я в деле. Если нет, будем следовать плану Б.

— Что ты _опять_ придумал? — Боунсу, видимо, не хотелось знать ответ, но он был вынужден спросить.

Джим взглянул на него.

— Снять с него наручники и надеяться, что мы не ошиблись.

***

— Что еще за слияние разумов? — Джон переводил взгляд между ними тремя. — Это то, о чем я думаю? Вы хотите прочитать мои мысли? — на последних словах он немного повысил тон.

Спок держал руки за спиной, а Джим и Боунс стояли позади, чтобы ему не мешать. По просьбе вулканца охране пришлось выйти за дверь. Джим не знал, был ли в этом какой-то смысл. Если слияние разумов покажет, что Джон Уотсон лжет, он все равно никуда не денется, ведь наручники были еще на нем.

— Да, в этом мой замысел, с вашего позволения.

— А если я не позволю, я смогу вам помешать? — он мельком взглянул на крепления, что держали его на кровати.

Спок поколебался.

— Вам понадобится специальная тренировка. Однако вы сможете неосознанно усложнить для меня процедуру, — он будто бросал вызов, и все в комнате поняли, что, хоть Спок и спрашивает разрешения, значения оно не имело.

Джон задумался на минуту, взвешивая все, что сказал Спок. Затем он немного расслабился и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Делайте все, что нужно, мне нечего скрывать.

— Спасибо, — Спок подошел ближе к кровати. Джон не отрывал от него взгляд.

— Будет больно? — помрачнел он.

— Если вы попытаетесь сопротивляться, будет некомфортно, но определенно не больно.

Джон кивнул и проследил за движением его руки. Стоило пальцам коснуться его лица, как Джон закрыл глаза.

Спок наклонился, тоже закрыл глаза и замедлил дыхание настолько, что стало непонятно, дышал ли он вообще. Джим глянул на Боунса.

Тот наблюдал за происходящим с заинтересованным и ошарашенным выражением лица. Джим помнил ощущение — как что-то невидимое и неосязаемое пробиралось слой за слоем сквозь его естественную защиту, ощупывало и проникало в разум. Всего за секунду его словно разобрали до состояния невыносимой уязвимости. Старший Спок был аккуратен, но масляный осадок от того, что кто-то побывал у него в голове, не покидал его долгое время, а само воспоминание об этом происшествии навсегда оставило пятно на его психике.

В течение нескольких минут они наблюдали за двумя мужчинами на кровати: один был прикован, другой сгорбился над ним и глубоко погрузился в себя. Спок был неподвижен, но Джон реагировал по-разному. Несмотря на закрытые глаза Уотсона, Джим отчетливо видел все эмоции на его лице, словно он кричал о них. Веселье, грусть, облегчение, злость, и раздражение, и все, что между ними.

Когда Спок поднял голову и разорвал контакт, Джон с тихим вздохом открыл глаза и посмотрел в лицо вулканцу.

Спок медленно повернулся: губы его были сжаты в тонкую полоску, а глаза блестели, только Джим не мог понять, от чего.

— Освободите его.

***

Джон сидел на кровати, прикрывшись простыней. Джим и Спок отошли назад, а Боунс протянул Уотсону одежду.

— Не думаю, что ты захочешь весь день ходить в простыне.

Джон со смехом ответил:

— Нет, это не _моя_ сфера, — он потянулся за одеждой и улыбнулся Боунсу. — Спасибо.

Спок поднял бровь. Была тут какая-то история, но Джим не стал спрашивать. После такого вторжения в мозг личное пространство человека лучше не нарушать.

Однако Джон никого не стеснялся. Скинув простыню, он быстро натянул черные штаны, а перед тем, как надеть синюю рубашку, заметил взгляд Джима, скользнувший по его шраму. Джон слабо улыбнулся и провел пальцами по рубцам.

— Снайпер подстрелил в Афганистане в 2009. Получил отставку и билет домой. До сих пор временами болит, даже после всего, — он поднял плечо и ухмыльнулся. — Все в моей голове.

Он замер на пару секунд, погруженный в свои мысли, а потом надел рубашку. Она хорошо ему шла, облегала его подтянутую мускулистую фигуру. Покончив с носками и ботинками, Джон встал и посмотрел на троих мужчин с облегчением и настороженностью.

Джим протянул руку.

— Было бы неплохо начать сначала.

Джон посмотрел на его руку и крепко ее пожал. Ладонь Уотсона была холодной и сухой, и Джим чувствовал тщательно сдерживаемую силу.

— Хорошо. Джон Уотсон.

Джим одобрительно кивнул и потряс руку.

— Добро пожаловать на «U.S.S. Энтерпрайз», Джон, — он показал на Спока. — Это мой первый помощник и научный работник, командор Спок.

Джон пожал ему руку и взглянул на его ладонь.

— Насколько я понимаю, вулканцы сильнее людей.

— Совершенно верно, доктор Уотсон, — услышав формальное обращение, Джон поднял взгляд, но ничего не сказал. — В среднем вулканцы в три раза сильнее обычного человека, но это зависит и от вулканца, и от человека. Генная модификация подразумевала увеличение силы в пять раз, но мои наблюдения показали некоторую ошибочность этих данных. 

— Как?.. — поразился Джон. — Да, мы с Шерлоком будем послабее, — затем он широко улыбнулся и оглядел Спока с головы до ног. — О-о, по-моему, вы с Шерлоком очень хорошо поладите, — усмехнулся он и повернулся к Боунсу, который тут же нахмурился.

— А этот сварливый брюзга — доктор Леонард МакКой.

Оба доктора уставились друг на друга, и Джон протянул руку.

— Спасибо, доктор МакКой. Большое спасибо, — от Уотсона так и веяло искренностью.

Рука его повисла в воздухе, и, когда Джим уже собирался подтолкнуть друга локтем, МакКой пожал руку в ответ и скрепя сердце произнес:

— Располагайся. И зови меня Боунс. Почти все меня так называют, — он бросил взгляд на Спока.

Джон с интересом на него посмотрел.

— Боунс? — переспросил он. — Надеюсь, это прозвище не из-за того, в каком состоянии вы оставляете своих пациентов.

МакКой лишь пробурчал:

— Бывшая жена. Все отобрала. Оставила только…

— …кости*, — закончил за него Джон и улыбнулся. — Я понял. 

Боунс еле заметно усмехнулся, не устояв перед очарованием доктора. 

— Отлично.

Внезапно загудел общий канал связи.

— Мостик вызывает капитана Кирка.

— Говори, Чехов.

— Мы приближаемся к Цети Альфа IV, сэр. Войдем на орбиту через… двадцать пять минут. И еще, капитан?

— Да, мистер Чехов?

— Входящее сообщение от адмирала Маркуса. Хочет поговорить с вами наедине, сэр. Говорит, это срочно, — даже через канал связи Кирк слышал его плохо скрываемое недовольство. Чехов видел записи с камер и смог сообразить, что к чему, пусть он это и не озвучил.

— Передай адмиралу, что я скоро буду. Конец связи.

Он оглядел трех мужчин перед собой и остановился на Джоне.

— Что-то мне подсказывает: вам придется подняться на мостик раньше, чем я ожидал, — что-то пошло не так, потому адмирал и желал говорить без свидетелей.

Джон стоял прямо, но Кирк видел по напряженным плечам и спине, что он волнуется.

— Это ваш корабль, капитан.

— Сэр, адмирал Маркус хочет личного разговора. Вы понимаете, что он примет это за оскорбление, если ваша беседа состоится в присутствии всей команды мостика? — предупреждение Спока ничуть не удивило Джима, что нельзя сказать о его одобрительном тоне.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Спок, сейчас мне что-то не хочется подчиняться приказам.

Раздался раздраженный стон Боунса; три пары глаз обернулись на него.

— Джим, ты тычешь палкой в осиное гнездо. Хочешь, чтоб нас ужалили?

— Может быть. Это ведь не впервой, правда?

***

Джим уселся в капитанское кресло, скрестил ноги и специально расслабился. Адмирал Маркус должен думать, что на «Энтерпрайзе» дела идут хорошо. Боунс и Уотсон стояли в стороне, чтобы не попасть под обзор камер. Как только они ступили на мостик, все любопытные взоры обратились на Джона, но через миг все вернулись к своему делу.

— Выводи на экран, Ухура.

Та отрывисто кивнула.

— Есть, капитан.

Изображение на экране дернулось, а затем показался адмирал Маркус, недовольно взирающий на мостик «Энтерпрайза». Он сидел в капитанском кресле корабля, которого Джим не узнавал. За головой Маркуса на панелях мигали красные лампочки, и у Кирка словно камень ухнул в живот. Что-то и правда случилось.

— Капитан, — сухо проговорил адмирал, но глаза его сверкали. — Я просил о личной беседе.

— Так точно, адмирал, но мне от экипажа скрывать нечего, — дружелюбно отозвался Кирк, не сумев, однако, скрыть вызов в голосе. — Они должны доверять моим решениям, а если они не знают полной картины, они не могут этого делать. Итак. Что я могу сделать для вас?

Адмирал заскрипел зубами.

— Будь по-вашему, капитан Кирк, — он сузил глаза, а взгляд стал ледяным. — Один из моих заключенных по имени Джон Харрисон сбежал и вероятнее всего двигается в вашем направлении. Он украл один из наших шаттлов новой разработки с улучшенным гипердвигателем и оружейными системами. Харрисон опасен, его надо уничтожить до того, как он навредит вам, вашей команде или кому-нибудь еще.

Услышав, как Джон с болью в голосе прошептал: « _Шерлок_ », Джим крепко сжал подлокотники кресла, чтобы не обернуться.

— Он не сможет нас догнать, — деланно фыркнул он. В Звездном флоте было очень мало кораблей с бо́льшими варп-способностями, чем у «Энтерпрайза».

— Не будь так уверен, Джим. Технология шаттла во многом изменена.

Чудесно.

— Зачем ему атаковать «Энтерпрайз»? — Джим и так знал ответ, но все же хотел посмотреть, как адмирал будет выкручиваться. Кирк услышал, как кто-то нервно зашебуршился, но не смел повернуть головы.

Маркус пронзительно на него посмотрел.

— Он безжалостен и силен, ему не нужны причины.

Джим склонил голову, словно в раздумьях.

— Но не лучше ли схватить его, сэр? Если он преступник, то должен понести наказание, разве нет?

Адмирал с пренебрежением отмахнулся — он не привык, чтобы кто-то докапывался до его приказов.

— Этому человеку не нужно искупление. Он найдет способ убить вас, если вы этого не сделаете первыми.

— Сэр, мы находимся в космическом корабле класса «Конституция». Как сможет какой-то _шаттл_ навредить…

— Джим, — перебил его Маркус. — У него есть трансфазные торпеды.

На мостике воцарилась гробовая тишина, и только Ухура резко вздохнула. Все знали, какой урон могут нанести трансфазные торпеды, и от этого ситуация становилась только хуже.

— Но, сэр? Почему именно «Энтерпрайз»? — Джим хотел, чтобы адмирал опроверг его мысли и доказал, что все делает правильно.

— А это имеет значение? — зло и отрывисто отчеканил Маркус. — У вас есть приказ, капитан Кирк. Встретимся на Цети Альфа IV через девять часов, — внезапная улыбка разрезала его лицо. — И при встрече я хочу убедиться, что от шаттла не осталось и гвоздика, а все заключенные доставлены на поверхность планеты. Вам ясно?

— Более чем, сэр, — едва слышно выдохнул Джим, но Спок, который стоял подле него, это услышал. Вулканец многозначительно на него посмотрел. Джим прочистил горло и поднял голову. — Понял, сэр.

— Наконец-то. Конец связи, — адмирал щелкнул кому-то пальцами, и экран погрузился в темноту.

Джим обмяк в кресле.

— Вот дерьмо, — прошептал он.

— Капитан, в данном случае, — ответил Спок, — я вынужден согласиться с вашим видением сложившейся ситуации.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *От англ. Bones - кости


	11. Chapter 11

_« …обещайте мне. Приглядывать за своим братом. Он пошлет вас к чертям, будет говорить, что все в порядке, что работа поможет справиться со скорбью, но мы-то с вами знаем, что это не так. Меня разъедает рак, и это ломает его изнутри. Я боюсь за него, ведь что будет с ним, когда меня не станет?..» ~ Письмо Джона Уотсона Майкрофту Холмсу, хранилось у матери Спока, уничтожено вместе с Вулканом_

— Сколько еще? — спросил Шерлок, не сумев подавить нетерпение.

В кабине шаттла стояла полутьма, свет от консоли освещал лица, а через огромное окно виднелись скользившие мимо далекие звезды. Тишина космоса была абсолютной и всепоглощающей.

— Четыре часа. Может, меньше, — Мойра нажала что-то на панели и с упреком посмотрела на Шерлока. — Я никогда не летала на таких кораблях на полной варп-скорости, поэтому не уверена в точности показателей.

Лейтенант Мойра Харгрив вызывала у Шерлока большой интерес. Она была то робкой и пугливой, то сильной и несомненно смелой. Другие на ее месте дрожали бы от страха: ее похитил незнакомец и заставил перевезти его через галактику без каких-либо объяснений.

Подтянув колени к груди, Шерлок барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику и внимательно следил за женщиной, запоминая каждое ее движение.

Мойра вновь на него посмотрела.

— Слушай, если собираешься так и дальше таращиться, можешь хотя бы сказать, как тебя зовут и кто ты вообще такой?

Шерлок улыбнулся неприкрытому нахальству в ее тоне.

— Адмирал Маркус вам не говорил?

— Нет. В этот раз он не рассказывал о цели миссии, — она пожала плечами. — А я не в том положении, чтобы спрашивать.

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, — он замолчал, но Мойра никак не отреагировала, и Шерлок стал думать, как же ответить на второй вопрос. Он слышал его слишком много раз, а давать ответ случалось и не всегда добровольно. Но это было очень давно. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что отвечать было скучно, Шерлок решил объяснить.

— Я — пережиток далекого прошлого. Меня модифицировали на генетическом уровне, чтобы усовершенствовать силу и разум, — сколько горечи было в этих словах. Сколько последствий принесло это решение и Джону, и ему самому. Но альтернатива была неприемлема, поэтому Шерлок отмел чувства до поры до времени.

Мойра повернулась к нему лицом, глаза сияли любопытством.

— Ты сказал: «модифицировали». Получается, ты был обычным человеком, и кто-то превратил тебя во что-то новое?

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Я все еще человек, мисс Харгрив. Я дышу, ем, сплю… Чувствую, — он раздраженно отвернулся, пожалев, что выдал так много. Что-то внутри не давало ему остановиться.

Мойра смерила его изучающим взглядом.

— Ты не бежишь от адмирала Маркуса. Ты бежишь _к_ чему-то, — Шерлок посмотрел на нее с щемящей болью в сердце, и та вздохнула. — _К кому-то_.

 _Джон_.

— Да.

Улыбнувшись, Мойра подалась вперед в ожидании рассказа, но, когда продолжения не последовало, решила спросить сама.

— Это тот, о ком ты заботишься, — осторожно предположила она.

— Да.

— Кого ты любишь, — с грустью сказала Мойра.

 _«Шерлок! Ты можешь на минуту заткнуться? Я пытаюсь сказать, что люблю тебя, дурья твоя голова!» — с мягким смехом воскликнул Джон, прервав серьезный монолог Шерлока, отчего тот резко замолчал, но Джон этого и добивался_.

 _«О-о-о» — тихо протянул Шерлок. — «Я… Я тоже тебя люблю»_.

В горле встал ком, а пальцы сами сжали подлокотники.

— Да.

Щеки Мойры порозовели, и она робко улыбнулась.

— Этот человек, должно быть, много для тебя значит, раз ты идешь на такой большой риск.

— Так и есть, — Шерлок не мог вот так сразу описать всю уникальность Джона Уотсона. Мойра выжидающе на него смотрела. — У тебя остались вопросы.

Она оглядела его лицо, нерешительно закусив губу.

— Он такой же, как ты?

Шерлок, к своему удивлению, рассмеялся.

— Джон? Как я? Он подвергся генетическим изменениям, как и я. Но в остальном? Нет. Нет, Джон — это… Джон, — сказал он, будто это все объясняло.

Мойра кивнула, будто все и так поняла.

Шерлок кашлянул, отчаянно нуждаясь в смене темы беседы.

— На каком корабле сейчас остальные?

Мойра моргнула и повернулась к консоли с легкой улыбкой на губах.

— На «Энтерпрайзе».

— Расскажи о нем все, что знаешь, — сейчас ему были нужны факты, а не сантименты.

По нажатию клавиши перед ними возникла трехмерная модель корабля и начала медленно вращаться.

— Это космический корабль класса «Конституция». Внешне похож на все другие корабли Звездного флота, имеется инженерный отсек и две варп-гондолы, — Мойра показывала на части корабля. — Стандартная варп-скорость равна шести, но может разогнаться и до восьми.

Корабль был гладкий и красивый — то что нужно для путешествия в космосе, но Шерлока это мало волновало.

— А капитан?

— Джеймс Кирк, — голограмма исчезла. Шерлок и Мойра посмотрели друг на друга. — Я никогда его не встречала, так что не знакома с ним лично.

 _Джеймс Кирк_. 

— Что насчет его репутации?

— Говорят, он тот еще искатель приключений. Не всегда следует правилам, — Мойра хихикнула, как школьница — очевидно, знаменит он был не только своим неподчинением.

 _Значит, дамский угодник_. Интересно, но не настолько важно, как то, что капитан Кирк прислушивается не только к правилам, когда принимает решения. 

Шерлок огляделся. Многое было ему знакомо, но пробелы в знаниях все-таки имелись.

— А этот шаттл? Расскажи о его возможностях.

Мойра замешкалась и провела рукой по консоли. Прикосновение вышло скорее ласковым, чем неуверенным. Она не хотела рассказывать.

— Ты его создала, — подметил Шерлок.

Мойра удивленно на него посмотрела.

— Не только я, была целая команда, но да.

— Расскажи мне о нем, — женщине нужен был лишь маленький толчок, чтобы заставить говорить о собственном творении.

Глубоко вздохнув, Мойра с энтузиазмом начала рассказ:

— Здесь два главных усовершенствования, не считая дизайна. Варп-двигатель может развить скорость до восьми узлов безо всяких затруднений. Мы сейчас идем на восьми, но корабль можно разогнать до десяти на короткий промежуток времени. Система вооружения — вот где начинаются реальные изменения. На борту шесть трансфазных торпед, способных пробить любую броню или щит. Корабль был построен для скрытых атак. Быстрое нападение, никто даже не заметит источник угрозы. Он такой один, — Мойра любовно похлопала по столу управления, но в голосе явно слышалась печаль.

— Ты гордишься своим изобретением, но жалеешь о том, для чего оно предназначено, — понял Шерлок.

Мойра подняла глаза и поморщилась.

— Это удивительное достижение, но я никогда не думала, что направлю все свое мастерство на создание оружия, которое способно так легко убивать, — она вздохнула и сложила тонкие руки на коленях. — Говорят, лучшее оружие — это то, из которого стреляют лишь единожды, — Мойра пожала плечами. — Я предпочитаю вообще ни в кого не стрелять.

Эта мудрая женщина, которая выглядела и вела себя, как Молли, уже успела занять крохотное место в сердце Шерлока. Он кивнул, но ничего не сказал, ведь кто знает, как все может обернуться?

На короткое время повисла тишина.

— У «Возмездия» тоже есть такие возможности.

Никто бы не стал создавать шаттлы по подобию неиспытанных кораблей.

Мойра сжала зубы:

— Еще какие.

— Они нас догонят, — подытожил Шерлок.

— Да, но возможно, им понадобится починить кое-что, прежде чем делать варп-прыжок. Мы вполне можем добраться до Цети Альфа IV раньше «Возмездия». Если нам повезет, — неуверенно добавила она.

— _Нам_?

— Э-э-э, тебе. Если тебе повезет, — Мойра поерзала на кресле.

Шерлок прищурился.

— Ты не одобряешь действия адмирала Маркуса.

Мойра залилась румянцем.

— Он — та еще задница, и я не согласна с его позицией.

— Я тоже не согласен, мисс Харгрив.

***

Адмирал Александр Маркус уже не мог себя сдерживать и с размаху ударил по кнопке коммуникатора на подлокотнике капитанского кресла. На нескольких панелях все еще сверкали красные огни, но, по крайней мере, их было меньше, чем час назад. Дело двигалось, но не так быстро, как хотел адмирал.

— Черт побери, Беллз! Сколько еще?!

— Сэр, когда шаттл совершил варп-прыжок, обратный удар… — начал было тот.

Адмирал нетерпеливо клацнул зубами.

— Ты уже говорил это, мне не нужно повторять дважды. Я хочу от тебя услышать, что ты починил мой варп-двигатель, и мы можем лететь на полной скорости!

— Двигателя хватит на семь варп-узлов, но понадобится еще два часа, прежде чем корабль сможет двигаться быстрей, — даже через канал связи было слышно, как дрожал голос Беллза, что весьма удовлетворило адмирала.

— Даю тебе _час_ , — прорычал Маркус, вновь ударил по коммуникатору и злобно посмотрел на рулевого и первого помощника, которые так и таращились на него.

— За работу, сукины дети, за работу! — огрызнулся он, отчего те прямиком кинулись к панелям. Маркус же начал думать, как заставить Холмса пожалеть о содеянном.

***

— Выходим из гипер-прыжка через пять… четыре… три… две… одна, — благодаря атмосферным стабилизаторам никто на «Энтерпрайзе» не почувствовал переключения из варп-скорости, но у каждого на мостике что-то сжалось внутри при виде застывших звезд. Планета висела перед ними, переливаясь цветами на фоне черного звездного пространства, а ее поверхность покрывали перья облаков.

— Хотите, чтобы я уведомила о прибытии, сэр? — спросила Ухура вопреки протоколу. И она, и вся остальная команда теперь понимала, что миссия больше не следует протоколам, да и подчиняться указаниям хотелось все меньше и меньше. 

— Капитан, — донесся голос Спока справа. Кирк оглянулся на него, но Спок смотрел прямо на планету. — Не думаю, что адмирал Маркус обозначил точное время, когда мы должны доставить крио-капсулы в тюрьму на поверхности.

Кирк удивленно посмотрел на своего помощника и слегка улыбнулся.

— Спок, мне кажется, это уже детали.

— Я вулканец, сэр, — Спок искоса на него посмотрел. — Для нас детали существенны, — невозмутимо сказал он, однако Кирк заметил, как дернулась его бровь.

Джим расплылся в улыбке, чувствуя, как внутри расползается тепло, и оглянулся через плечо:

— Нет, лейтенант Ухура, думаю, нам следует подождать, прежде чем докладывать о прибытии.

— Есть, капитан, — в ее голосе слышалась улыбка.

— Джим, — Боунс подошел к нему, а Джон во все глаза глядел на открывшийся перед ним космос и планету. — Какой у тебя план? Неужели мы просто встанем здесь живой мишенью и будем ждать, пока не появится Холмс?

— Ну, если мы будем двигаться, как он нас найдет?

Джон фыркнул, но ничего не сказал и лишь продолжал любоваться видом.

— Боунс, — продолжил Джим. — Нам нужно узнать, что задумал адмирал, потому что он нам ничего не расскажет, зуб даю. Если удастся заманить Холмса на борт, то у нас будет доказательство для Звездного флота, что адмирал хочет начать войну с клингонами.

— И сколько нам ждать? — Боунс мрачно оглядел Джона, а затем остальных членов экипажа мостика, которые подозрительно поглядывали в их сторону. Однако большинство все-таки смотрело на них с любопытством, нежели с волнением: команда знала своего капитана.

— Капитан. Маленький шаттл только что вышел из варп-скорости. Восемьдесят километров, приближается к нам, — Чехов удивленно оглянулся на Джима.

Все посмотрели в переднее окно — на горизонте появилась маленькая точка, которая становилась все больше по мере приближения. Спок склонил голову, оценивая ситуацию.

— Как видите, доктор МакКой, не так долго.


	12. Chapter 12

_«Выпущенный в 2245 году космический корабль «U.S.S. Энтерпрайз NC-1701» был построен на станциях Сан Франциско на орбите Земли. Этим кораблем класса «Конституция» ранее управлял Кристофер Пайк, а затем командование перешло в руки капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка. Экипаж «Энтерпрайза» насчитывает более четырех тысяч членов, на корабле также имеются 14 научных лабораторий, смотровая площадка, нижняя палуба, где находится инженерный отсек, и посадочная площадка. Вооружение корабля состоит из фазерного оружия и фотонных торпед» ~ Коллекция новейших кораблей_

— Вот он. «Энтерпрайз», — восхищенно сказала Мойра. — Красивый, правда?

Шерлок оглядел «Энтерпрайз», невольно оценивая его изящную плавность. Он не всегда замечал красоту в ком-либо или в чем-либо, но компактность формы и мягкие линии корабля несомненно придавали ему шарм. Однако, заметив его размеры, Шерлок поджал губы.

«Энтерпрайз» — ничто по сравнению с «Возмездием», по крайней мере, по масштабам. Оставалось надеяться, что капитан оправдает грандиозность корабля.

— Он меньше «Возмездия» чуть ли не в двое, — подметил Шерлок.

Мойра искоса на него посмотрела.

— Не суди по размерам, Шерлок. Во главе стоит одаренный капитан — вот что важно.

Их маленький шаттл наконец-то заметили, потому что «Энтерпрайз» лениво развернулся к ним передней частью — стандартная процедура при встрече с незнакомым объектом.

— Хорошо, мисс Харгрив. Соединитесь с кораблем.

— «U.S.S. Энтерпрайз», говорит лейтенант Мойра Харгрив, шаттл «Воздаяние», пожалуйста, ответьте.

Зажглась центральная панель: на экране появилось лицо молодого мужчины с ярко-синими глазами.

— Говорит капитан «Энтерпрайза» Джеймс Кирк. Связь установлена, лейтенант. Говорите.

Сжатая челюсть и мелкие морщины вокруг рта выдавали его беспокойство.

Мойра повернулась к Шерлоку в ожидании, что он возьмет слово. Тот поколебался, ибо не знал, какова будет реакция капитана на его появление. Скорее всего, Кирк был наслышан о нем и, если у него была хотя бы капля мозгов, уже сообразил, что Шерлок сбежал и хочет забрать некоторое содержимое его корабля. Выждав паузу, Кирк еле заметно улыбнулся и взглянул на кого-то справа от себя, а затем расслабился и вновь обратился к ним.

— Лейтенант. Будьте добры, пригласите своего пассажира к экрану.

Шерлок кивнул Мойре, и та быстро шмыгнула в сторону, чтобы пустить его на место. Откуда-то позади капитана Кирка послышался очень тихий резкий вдох.

— Как же мне к вам обращаться? — начал Кирк. — Джон Харрисон? Хан Нуньен Сингх? Или Шерлок Холмс?

***

Тем временем на «Энтерпрайзе» Кирк терпеливо ждал, молясь, чтобы Уотсон не попал в зону видимости коммуникатора на случай, если придется использовать его ради спасения команды. Мельком взглянув на Джона, он заметил его мученическое выражение лица, когда Боунс удержал его за предплечье на месте. Уотсон мог с легкостью вырваться, но, к счастью, молчал, зная, что капитан должен был прощупать почву, прежде чем позволить им поговорить.

Можно вытащить человека из армии, но соблюдение военного протокола из человека вытащить нельзя.

— Как же мне к вам обращаться? Джон Харрисон? Хан Нуньен Сингх? Или Шерлок Холмс?

Холмс прищурился, но ответил не сразу, и Кирк воспользовался паузой, чтобы его разглядеть. На лице Холмса было написано высокомерие — этого человека стоило уважать и даже немного бояться. Он не выглядел угрожающе, вот только его взгляд под густыми темными бровями был холодным и пронизывающим, а острые скулы красиво обрамляли лицо, придавая чертам загадочность.

Его голос оказался на удивление низким и звучным.

— Можете называть меня как хотите, мне разницы никакой, — Холмс обежал глазами экран в поисках чего-то, а потом посмотрел прямо на Кирка. — Он там, с вами. На мостике. Дайте мне его увидеть, — в воздухе повисло несказанное «а не то…». Тон Холмса был резким, но не угрожающим, а, скорее, с ноткой отчаяния.

Хотя Кирк был изначально уверен в своем плане, он не хотел вынимать козырь, пока не удостоверится в нем полностью. Тон Шерлока Холмса его убедил.

Джим поманил Джона к себе, и тот тут же вырвался из хватки Боунса. Торопливо спустившись на мостик, он сел в кресло и сжал подлокотники так, что под побелевшими пальцами затрещал металл.

— Шерлок, я здесь, — дрожащим голосом сказал Джон и улыбнулся. Джим, да и вся команда с замиранием сердца следили теперь за их разговором.

Холмс поднял подбородок.

— Разумеется, — невозмутимо ответил он, хотя лицо его дрогнуло.

— Не будь засранцем. Люди смотрят, — мягко пожурил Джон.

— Будто мне есть дело до того, что они думают, — притворно фыркнул он, но глаза его засияли. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, все хорошо, Шерлок. Я… в порядке, — Джон глянул на Спока, который стоял справа от кресла. Вулканец, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, изучал лицо Шерлока, и Джим улыбнулся сам себе. Он так много раз видел этот просчитывающий, пронзительный взгляд. Джон, между тем, продолжил: 

— Я… Я встретил здесь кое-кого интересного.

— Капитан Кирк, — решительно произнес Шерлок. Джон понял намек и отошел, раздраженно глянув на экран напоследок. — Капитан Кирк, — повторил он, когда Джим сел обратно в кресло, — прошу разрешить сойти на борт.

Кирк и Холмс уставились друг на друга. Джим слегка склонил голову.

— Могу ли я гарантировать безопасность моей команде, мистер Холмс?

— Не можете. Но мы оба знаем: при желании я могу повредить ваш корабль, с поднятыми щитами или без, при таком-то арсенале на шаттле. А еще интуиция мне подсказывает, капитан, что сведения, которыми я обладаю, куда более привлекательны для вас, нежели подобный исход. Не хотите ли вы, чтобы я ими поделился?

Намек был понят.

Джиму не понравилась скрытая угроза в тоне Холмса, но он не собирался устраивать грязные споры, только чтобы выяснить планы Маркуса. Он встретился глазами со Споком. Если Спок доверял Джону, а через него и Холмсу, то он пойдет на риск.

— Хочу. Даю разрешение. Держитесь на этой частоте для получения указаний по поводу стыковки, мистер Холмс. Не поцарапайте ничего, когда будете парковаться. Конец связи, — Кирк махнул рукой Ухуре, чтобы та прервала связь, а затем повернулся к Джону, Споку и Боунсу, которые стояли рядом.

— Господа, мне кажется, пора встречать гостей.

***

Они стояли у самого края грузового отсека, каждый в душе волновался о своем. Двери палубы были открыты, и только по мерному гудению прозрачных щитов можно было ощутить барьер между живительным воздухом на корабле и ледяной мглой космоса.

Джим стоял прямо позади Джона Уотсона и видел, как плечи его подрагивают от напряжения, а руки крепко сцеплены в замок за спиной. Боунс и Спок стояли немного в стороне рядом с командой вооруженных охранников — в вопросах безопасности своей команды он не мог полагаться на простую удачу.

Шаттл медленно приблизился и проплыл сквозь щиты, которые залились бледно-желтым светом.

Скотти разинул рот, не отнимая рук от замысловатой панели управления.

— Надо же, какая красотка, — прошептал он сам себе, и Джим усмехнулся: Скотти теперь не выпустит шаттл из вида, пока не изучит вдоль и поперек.

Огонь в двигателях запульсировал, а из-под низа шаттла лениво выплыло шасси, отчего всех присутствующих окатила волна теплого воздуха. Резкий звук удара металла о металл возвестил о приземлении.

Джон переступил с ноги на ногу и сжал руку в кулак. Как только двигатели отключились, Джим спросил его:

— Не хотите рассказать, откуда такое волнение?

Уотсон глянул на него через плечо с серьезным видом.

— Если бы вы не видели любимого человека двести лет, — криво улыбнулся он, — как бы вы себя повели?

Джим еле удержался, чтобы не обернуться кое на кого:

— Пожалуй, вы правы.

Раздалось громкое шипение — с шаттла на пол спустился трап. В открывшихся дверях стояла офицер в стандартном красном платье, волосы ее были собраны в хвост, а глаза широко распахнуты. Когда она начала спускаться вниз по ступенькам, Джим услышал мягкий вздох Джона.

— Вы ее знаете? — спросил Джим, хотя осознавал, что это невозможно.

Джон ответил, не отрывая взгляда от женщины:

— Э-э… Нет. Я… Она похожа на кое-кого, я… _мы_ знали ее когда-то.

Однако все его внимание мгновенно переключилось на Холмса, стоило тому выйти из шаттла. Джон замер на месте, и Джиму даже показалось, что тот перестал дышать.

Холмс окинул всех присутствующих коротким оценивающим взглядом и остановился на Джоне, беззвучно произнеся одними губами:

— _Джон_.

Женщина сошла вниз по трапу, очевидно не испытывая ни страха, ни облегчения; с каждым шагом она улыбалась все шире и совсем не выглядела, как заложница Шерлока Холмса.

Холмс был выше Джима, его стройное и подтянутое тело обтягивала темная униформа Звездного флота, по сравнению с которой его кожа казалась еще бледней. Он зачаровывал своими длинными и немного угловатыми чертами: острые скулы, выразительные брови, полные губы и пронизывающие серо-голубые глаза, которые, казалось, могли заглянуть в самую душу. Все вместе это складывалось в довольно привлекательную картину.

Приблизившись, Холмс остановился прямо перед Джоном и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, посмотрел ему в глаза с нечитаемым выражением лица. Одна прядка кудрей невинно упала ему на лоб.

— _Шерлок_ , — отрывисто произнес Джон, и в его голосе было столько чувственности, что Джим невольно отвел взгляд. Уотсон затем скользнул ладонями по груди Холмса и мертвой хваткой вцепился в его рубашку. Шерлок прильнул к нему всем телом, уткнулся лбом в лоб Джона и, тихо вздохнув, закрыл глаза в облегчении. Так они и стояли: не двигаясь и дыша одним воздухом; Холмс легко обнял Джона за талию, и вскоре Джим вместе с остальными начали чувствовать себя здесь совершенно лишними.

Джим тихо прокашлялся.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, мистер Холмс. 

Губы Шерлока расплылись в ухмылке, и он поднял голову, не отрывая взгляда от Джона.

— Капитан Кирк, — поприветствовал Холмс, — надеюсь, я припарковался правильно.

Джим кивнул.

Голос Холмса будто пробудил Джона, заставив его опустить руки и повернуться к команде лицом. Затем он, видимо уже бессознательно, встал впереди Холмса, будто защищая его.

Повисло тяжелое молчание, как вдруг внимание Джона привлекло неловкое движение. Он слабо улыбнулся.

— Шерлок? — позвал Джон, даже не утруждаясь задать вопрос.

— Странно, правда? — прошептал Шерлок ему в ухо, но остальные все равно его услышали. Джон на секунду закрыл глаза, а Джим почувствовал, как по его лицу разлился румянец от тона Холмса.

_Черт, он, что — нарочно это сделал?_

Холмс поманил к себе свою спутницу.

— Лейтенант Мойра Харгрив, это доктор Джон Уотсон.

Та мило улыбнулась и энергично пожала протянутую руку Джона.

— Эм. Приятно познакомиться, доктор Уотсон.

Джон улыбнулся и довольно хохотнул.

— Джон, пожалуйста, — сказал он, с любопытством оглядывая ее лицо.

Харгрив покраснела.

— Надеюсь, вы расскажете мне про нее. Раз вы так реагируете, она, наверное, была особенной.

— Да. Да, была, — произнес он с ноткой печали в голосе.

Джим, между тем, продолжил знакомство:

— Мистер Холмс, это доктор Леонард МакКой.

Холмс кивнул, но руки не подал, не желая отпускать плечи Джона.

Боунс высоко поднял брови:

— Я думал, вы будете выше, — протянул он.

Холмс и Джон одновременно моргнули и усмехнулись, но ничего не сказали.

— Это главный инженер «Энтерпрайза», Монтгомери Скотт, — при этих словах взгляд лейтенанта Харгрив немедленно метнулся к нему, а Скотти немного выпрямился.

— Скотти — мастер своего дела, разбирается во всем: от новейшего варп-двигателя до старого доброго шотландского виски. 

— Так точно, и что-то мне подсказывает, мне есть чему поучиться, — оглядев шаттл, он многозначительно поднял брови и посмотрел на Харгрив. — Буду рад взять у вас пару-тройку уроков.

Та залилась пунцовым румянцем и практически слилась с цветом своего платья.

— Я… э-э-э… Да, конечно, мистер Скотт, — запинаясь, ответила она и смущенно улыбнулась.

— А это мой первый помощник и… наш бортовой ученый, командор Спок, — Спок шагнул вперед. Холмс обежал взглядом его косые брови, зеленоватую кожу и заостренные кончики ушей, а потом расплылся в улыбке.

— _Замечательно_.

***

Лейтенант Харгрив и Скотти пожелали остаться и уже о чем-то увлеченно перешептывались, не успели остальные выйти из грузового отсека. Группа молча двинулась по коридору, окружив Джона и Шерлока, а их шаги гулким эхом отдавались от стен. По правилам они должны были идти в совершенно другом направлении, в пустой конференц-зал или в офис Джима, но никак не в гостевые комнаты. Но Джим обо всем хорошенько подумал, покрутил мысли в голове так и эдак: должен ли он немедля допросить Холмса насчет планов Маркуса, при этом держа Джона под арестом? Дело в том, что Джим видел, как Холмс смотрел на Джона, как прикасался к нему и никого вокруг не замечал. Где-то в глубине сердца Джеймс Т. Кирк понимал, как сильно бывает желание просто быть рядом с близким человеком.

Спок бесшумно шагал рядом с ним, сцепив руки за спиной. Он не рассказал Холмсу про их родство и лишь внимательно наблюдал за Холмсом и Уотсоном, прекрасно понимая, что Джон все сам расскажет при первой же возможности. Еще в грузовом отсеке Спок заметил многозначительный взгляд Кирка: « _Ты не собираешься ему говорить?_ » — и очень тихо ответил:

— Позже, — а затем внезапно предложил Джону и Холмсу уединиться на час перед допросом.

Если бы кто-то другой так серьезно нарушил протокол (будто в их ситуации он еще что-то значил), Джим бы послал его куда-подальше, но тот факт, что его первый помощник, вулканец, его _друг_ пробормотал эти слова, — а ведь он так умело мог скрывать свои эмоции, что некоторые могли подумать, что у него вообще их нет — отмел все сомнения Кирка.

Холмса будет легче разговорить, если сделать ему одолжение и дать основание для доверия.

Дойдя до двери, Джим развернулся к Шерлоку и Джону. Те не делали ничего неприличного, только их руки слегка соприкасались — они шли так от самого́ грузового отсека. 

— Джентльмены, у вас есть час. Репликаторная панель находится на стене слева, — _боже, а им вообще нужна еда?_ Джим нажал на кнопку возле дверей, и те открылись. Перед ними появилась небольшая, но уютная комнатка. — Все удобства за дальней дверью. Если вам кто-то понадобится, на столе есть коммуникатор, а сейчас мы вас оставим, чтобы вы… э-э-э… пообщались.

Боунс громко фыркнул. Холмс пристально посмотрел на Кирка.

— Охрану не впускать, — его совершенно не волновали охранники, он на них ни разу и не посмотрел, но Джон поглядывал время от времени, хоть и молчал.

Все знали, что даже вооруженные с ног до головы офицеры вовсе не были этой паре помехой.

— Боюсь, вас придется закрыть, — добавил Джим с некоторым сожалением в голосе.

Шерлок что-то проворчал, развернулся и вошел в комнату, а Джон последовал за ним.

В последний момент Уотсон обернулся и кивнул, улыбаясь одним уголком губ.

Перед тем как двери закрылись, Джим, Спок и Боунс увидели, как Джон поднял руку, чтобы убрать со лба Холмса упавшую прядь, пока тот, не отрываясь, смотрел на него.

Джим сглотнул и уставился на двери, не понимая, почему ноги отказывались двигаться.

— Капитан? — тихо позвал Спок.

Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что стоял очень близко к вулканцу и даже чувствовал кожей его дыхание. Прочистив горло, он сделал шаг назад и улыбнулся.

— Нам стоит отсюда уйти, — Спок подозрительно на него посмотрел.

Боунс фыркнул.

— Да, оставим-ка этих голубков, — он покачал головой. — Джим, должен тебе сказать. Все это немного… странно.

Джим ухмыльнулся. 

— Боунс, мы — офицеры Звездного флота. Странности — часть нашей профессии.


	13. Chapter 13

_«У первого подопытного наблюдаются значительные улучшения координации, силы и памяти при отсутствии набора веса. Скорость заживления также увеличилась, подопытный чувствует боль от повреждений, хотя рана закрывается на глазах» ~ Тематическое исследование Джона Уотсона, записи «Баскервиля»_

Двери закрылись, но двое мужчин этого словно и не заметили. Они стояли в полной тишине и дотрагивались друг до друга лишь кончиками пальцев, будто боясь, что происходящее вот-вот превратится в мираж.

Шерлок почувствовал, как по рукам Джона пробежала легкая дрожь. Джон закрыл глаза и судорожно выдохнул.

— Они сказали, что ты умер, — теплые пальцы крепко вцепились в плечи Шерлока.

Знавал он такую тактику. Шерлок скрипнул зубами порывисто обнял Джона.

— Нет. Не умер.

— Ты мне снился, — выдохнул Джон.

В горле Шерлока встал комок, который, казалось, отрезал весь воздух. Он кивнул, зная, что, хоть Джон и закрыл глаза, он все равно почувствует. Джон _поймет_. Джон всегда понимал.

 _И ты мне снился. Все двести лет мне снился только ты_.

Они были живы, в безопасности, а главное _вместе_.

Джон запустил пальцы в волосы Шерлока и озадаченно на них посмотрел.

— Ты постригся. Зачем? — грустно прошептал он.

Шерлок сжал губы.

— _Я_ согласия не давал, — ответил он и прильнул к ладоням Джона.

Тот моргнул и тихо засмеялся.

— Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон. — Я…

Но Шерлок тут же заставил его замолчать, мягко поцеловав в губы. Прикосновение вышло нежным, оно несло в себе чересчур долгие годы разлуки, сдержанные обещания — _я найду тебя, если что-то пойдет не так_ , — нужду друг в друге и желание.

Доказательство жизни.

Разорвав поцелуй, они соприкоснулись лбами и, задыхаясь, вцепились друг в друга руками.

— Меня ждали, — прохрипел Джон и сжал руку в волосах Шерлока. — Все было подстроено с самого начала.

— Я _знаю_. Мы оба знали, что такое возможно, но это был единственный выход, — сколько Шерлок раздумывал над этим, пробовал подходить к проблеме с разных сторон, вспоминал их последние разговоры и планы, задавая себе вопрос: а был ли другой путь? Но его просто не существовало. Шерлок притянул Джона поближе и крепко обнял, отчего колени едва не подогнулись, а к горлу подкатил огромный ком из эмоций.

Джон издал жалобный стон и изо всех сил сжал рубашку Шерлока, а по телу его побежала дрожь. Он уткнулся лицом Шерлоку в шею и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь совладать с чувствами.

Шерлок внезапно почувствовал прилив злости и спросил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Они тебя пытали? — не важно, команда «Энтерпрайза» или «Баскервиля».

Джон ответил не сразу, и злость Шерлока немедленно начала перерастать в ярость.

Наконец Джон прочистил горло и ответил, не поднимая головы:

— Здесь нет. А тогда… По-настоящему больно было только когда они сказали, что ты умер по моей вине.

Шерлок сердито рыкнул, но заставил себя подавить злость, ведь те люди давно уже покоились под землей. Выпрямившись, он разомкнул объятия и постарался не обращать внимания на красные глаза Джона и высыхающие слезы на плече. Да и что Шерлок мог сказать, когда у него самого в глазах невыносимо жгло?

Взяв Джона за руку, Шерлок подошел к кровати и сел. Джон, усевшись рядом, сглотнул и отвел взгляд.

— Джон, — Шерлок переплел их пальцы и крепко сжал. Джон не повернулся, и ему пришлось потянуть его за руку. — Джон, — повысил голос Шерлок. Наконец, тот взглянул ему в глаза.

— Мы _живы_ , — с чувством прошептал Шерлок и быстро, но страстно поцеловал Джона, чтобы привлечь к себе все его внимание.

Тот сначала слегка улыбнулся, а потом расплылся в широкой улыбке, отчего его синие глаза засверкали.

От такого зрелища сердце Шерлока пропустило удар.

— Да, — усмехнулся Джон. — Мы живы.

На пару секунд повисла тишина, а Шерлок и Джон не могли насмотреться друг на друга. К несчастью, в голову Шерлока начали закрадываться неизбежные мысли.

— Что такое? — сощурил глаза Джон. — Судя по твоему выражению лица, мне это не понравится.

— Это не так просто, — улыбнувшись, сказал Шерлок, чувствуя, как по венам забегал адреналин.

Джон кисло улыбнулся.

— У нас никогда не бывает просто, — он склонил голову, изучая лицо Шерлока. — Рассказывай.

— Велика вероятность, что нам придется бороться за свои жизни.

Джон фыркнул.

— И почему меня это не удивляет? — он сжал губы. — Это опасно?

Шерлок лишь улыбнулся шире.

— Естественно.

Джон неожиданно рассмеялся и чмокнул его в губы, в очередной раз напомнив Шерлоку, почему тот влюбился в него много лет назад.

— Давай рассказывай.

— Кирк, конечно же, знает, что происходит. Он тебе что-нибудь говорил?

— Да. Кирк сказал, что этот Маркус пробудил тебя, чтобы использовать для своих целей, — Джон заглянул Шерлоку в глаза, но тот лишь фыркнул.

Джон перестал хмуриться и улыбнулся.

— Я им сказал, что ничего не выйдет, но…

— Маркус хотел, чтобы я развязал войну.

Во взгляде Джона тут же появилась тревога.

— Ты ведь не сделал этого?

Шерлок бросил на него едкий взгляд, а потом в деталях рассказал все, что с ним случилось после того, как он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя на двести лет вперед в будущем, да и в космосе в придачу. Затаив дыхание, Джон слушал рассказ Шерлока, а на лице его то и дело проскакивало изумление и веселье. Стоило Шерлоку вскользь упомянуть об угрозах Маркуса и его попытках манипулирования, как Джон помрачнел и сердито зажмурил глаза, чувствуя ненависть к тому, кого никогда не встречал.

— Он придет за тобой, — Джон так крепко сжал пальцы Шерлока, что костяшки захрустели.

Шерлок прищурился.

— Несомненно.

Адмирал Маркус потерпел поражение и теперь жаждал мести и наказания. Шерлок не питал особых чувств к экипажу «Энтерпрайза», но был благодарен, что они вытащили Джона из крио-капсулы, и потому не хотел подставлять их под прицел Маркуса. Все, чего он желал, — это улететь с Джоном куда подальше и жить свободно, так, как им хотелось.

— Он не остановится, пока не получит тебя, да и всех остальных тоже, — взволнованно прошептал Джон.

Шерлок не стал подтверждать очевидное, хотя от самой мысли в груди все сжалось. Одно было ясно: Маркуса нужно было остановить, несмотря на то, что у адмирала было преимущество — он знал слабое место Шерлока.

— Мы найдем выход, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — У нас есть оружие. Ему не уйти.

Джон отвернулся и, отпустив руку Шерлока, провел ладонью по шее.

— Прошло двести лет, а мы опять в том же дерьме.

— Везение? — серьезно спросил Шерлок. 

— Это точно, — усмехнулся Джон. — Кирку стоит доверять. Они знают всю правду про нас, — он посмотрел на Шерлока. — И про Россию.

Шерлок пренебрежительно хмыкнул.

— Да, и те, кто нас схватил, тоже знали _всю правду_.

— Нет. Я… — замешкался Джон, и Шерлок настороженно взглянул на него.

— Что такое?

Джон прочистил горло и облизнул нижнюю губу, прежде чем ответил:

— Они все знают, потому что мистер Спок, он… он умеет читать мысли.

Шерлок чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности, а в голове уже закрутились тысячи разных вопросов.

— Как?

_Мог ли он читать мысли на расстоянии? Сквозь стены? Как далеко…_

Джон закатил глаза.

— Я уже вижу, как крутятся шестеренки в твоей голове. Ему надо прикоснуться к тебе пальцами. К лицу, — он уставился в одну точку, словно вспоминая. — Но он _видел_ мои мысли, — благоговейно произнес Джон.

Шерлок представил, как кто-то заглядывает в его разум, и любопытство сразу сменилось отвращением. Он поежился.

— Зачем ты ему разрешил? — Позволить кому-то пробраться внутрь своей головы, мыслей и воспоминаний одним прикосновением? Это пугало. Мог ли он что-то сделать? Изменить воспоминания, стереть их или же создать новые? Шерлок решил спросить об этом Спока при первой же встрече.

— Не то, чтобы у меня был выбор, — прервал его размышления Джон, и у Шерлока пелена встала перед глазами от мысли, что Джона принудили пройти через такое.

Джон провел пальцами по шее Шерлока — он всегда так делал, когда Шерлок нервничал.

— Успокойся. Я сам этого хотел. К тому же у меня есть причина, чтобы доверять ему. Да и у тебя тоже, — внезапно с восторгом произнес Джон.

Шерлок уже чувствовал нарастающее любопытство.

— Тебе не терпится мне рассказать, так что будь добр.

— Шерлок, твоя семья немного разрослась. Даже больше, чем «немного». Если быть точнее, то за пределы Земли, — усмехнулся Джон.

Все факты и догадки Шерлока тут же сложились воедино.

— Шерринфорд. _Майкрофт_ , — на имени брата Шерлок резко закрыл рот.

Джон кивнул.

— Спок — твой племянник где-то в десятом поколении.

До модификации мысли о семье и тем более о брате раздражали Шерлока. Но Майкрофт старел, их мать умерла, а им с Джоном начинали приносить вести о смерти друзей: Молли и миссис Хадсон скончались от старости, Лестрейд — от сердечного приступа через год и две недели после того, как он ушел в отставку, а Майкрофт умер во сне. После этого Шерлок начал сожалеть о сделанных выборах. Он никогда не говорил о перемене взглядов на семью и друзей, но после стольких лет вместе Джон и сам все понял.

Сейчас Джон сидел рядом с ним и улыбался, и Шерлок знал почему.

— То, что он дальний родственник, не значит, что ему можно доверять.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Ты прав, но он побывал здесь, — он указал на свой лоб. — Я не читал _его_ мысли, но от него исходили… некие волны. Он честен.

Шерлок фыркнул: было неразумно судить новообретенного родственника, полагаясь на чутье Джона, как бы он его не ценил.

Джон покачал головой.

— Я знаю, знаю. Это не назовешь вещественной уликой. Просто… доверься мне.

Стоило Шерлоку услышать эти слова, как у него перехватило дыхание. Он сглотнул и отмел в сторону мысли про дальних племянников, читающих мысли.

— Всегда, — сказал Шерлок, одной рукой накрыв ладонь Джона, а второй провел по его подбородку.

Под его пальцами тут же яростно забился пульс, и Шерлок зачарованно наблюдал, как по шее Джона разливается румянец. С улыбкой он вспомнил времена, когда этот румянец окрашивал все тело Джона. Шерлок хмыкнул и проследил за языком Джона, когда тот облизнул нижнюю губу.

Джон медленно моргнул.

— И что же мы будем делать? — настроение обоих совершенно точно повернуло в общее русло.

— У нас есть двадцать пять минут, — наклонившись, Шерлок провел губами по щеке Джона и остановился около уха. — Есть предложения?

Джона пробрала дрожь, и Шерлок улыбнулся, почувствовав, как он его притягивает к себе, запустив руку в волосы. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Шерлок ближе прильнул к нему.

— Двадцать пять минут — это совсем немного, Шерлок, — тихо протянул Джон, хотя в его тоне слышалось одобрение.

— Да, немного. Не хватит на то, чего я хочу, — голос Шерлока упал на октаву.

Джон согласно хмыкнул и поцеловал его ключицу сквозь ткань рубашки.

— Мне нравится эта рубашка, — Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон улыбается. — Не так сильно, как старые, но эта тоже ничего.

— М-м-м, — все внимание Шерлока было обращено к теплым поцелуям Джона на его шее. — Буду иметь в виду, когда пойду к портному.

Джон со вздохом оторвался от Шерлока, и тот почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке.

— Боже, как я по тебе скучал.

Не дав Шерлоку ответить, Джон поймал его губы в поцелуе, и тот поддался без малейшего замешательства: обняв Джона за талию, Шерлок почувствовал, к животу приливает тепло. Сначала поцелуй был мягким, но быстро наполнился жаром, отчего из груди Шерлока вырвался стон. Джон встал на колени на кровати, и поцелуй тут же превратился из нежного в грубый и настойчивый. Шерлок открыл рот, и теплый язык тут же скользнул по его собственному, а пальцы в его волосах сжались в кулаки. Джон аккуратно схватил зубами нижнюю губу Шерлока, провел по ней языком и отпустил, тут же обратив на нее взгляд темных глаз. После всего, что было, расстояние между ними показалось Шерлоку невыносимо большим, поэтому он выгнулся и прижался к груди Джона. Теплые слова, полные любви, так и остались невысказанными, ведь каждый атом их тел и без того кричал все за них.

Шерлок опустился на кровать, утягивая за собой Джона. Тот качнул бедрами, давая знать о своем явном возбуждении, и из груди Шерлока вырвался резкий вздох. Он обхватил ногами бедра Джона и притянул его к себе.

О _боже_ , как он по этому скучал. Не только по их интимной связи, но и по искрам, что бежали по телу, стоило ему прикоснуться к Джону Уотсону, по приятной боли в груди.

Джон был облегчением.

Джон был опасностью, которую так жаждал Шерлок.

Джон был _домом_.

Шерлок пробежался пальцами по руке Джона, и, дойдя до запястья, поднес его к губам и провел кончиком языка по выступающей вене до ладони. Джон с тихим и резким вдохом сжал пальцы, легко коснувшись щеки Шерлока.

_...Скучалпотебескучалпонамскучалпоэтому…_

Шерлок недовольно простонал и проклял свой же мозг за идеальное чувство времени.

— Тринадцать минут, Джон, — прошептал он, прислонил ладонь Джона к своей щеке и вздохнул.

Джон замер, но Шерлока не отпустил.

— Может, они опоздают.

Шерлок поднял голову и поцеловал Джона в шею.

— Не опоздают, — выдохнул он. — И нам понадобится больше, чем тринадцать минут.

— Черт побери, Шерлок, бывают случаи, когда я ненавижу, что ты прав.

Джон наклонился и крепко поцеловал Шерлока, придерживая ладонью его затылок. Затем он отодвинулся буквально на пару сантиметров, а Шерлок почувствовал, как смешивается их дыхание и как бьется сердце Джона.

— Когда все закончится, — прошептал Джон, — когда у нас будет побольше тринадцати минут времени, мы не будем вставать с кровати целыми днями. _Днями_.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— О боже, да.

***

_Двенадцать_ минут спустя раздался тихий писк, и двери открылись. Шерлок и Джон приняли более подобающий вид: Шерлок лежал на спине, а Джон на боку возле него, обнимая одной рукой. Оба подняли взгляд на двери — вошел Кирк и, завидев их, остановился как вкопанный и порозовел. Шерлок был не в настроении облегчать капитану жизнь, и поэтому, ухмыльнувшись, продолжал лежать.

Кирк почесал затылок и старался на них не смотреть.

— Э-э-э, простите. Я… э-э… Время для опроса, да и Боунс хотел на вас взглянуть, — он прочистил горло и выпрямил плечи, но все равно уставился в точку над головами Шерлока и Джона. — И опрос, и осмотр будут проводиться одновременно в больничном отсеке. Я подожду в коридоре, — Кирк повернулся на каблуках.

— В этом нет необходимости, капитан Кирк, — сказал Шерлок и, сжав плечо Джона, встал с кровати. Джон проследовал за ним к капитану.

— Давайте покончим с этим делом.


	14. Chapter 14

_«Торжественно клянусь соблюдать законы Объединенной Федерации Планет, обеспечивать ее безопасность и подчиняться ее вере. Клянусь следовать правилам и выполнять обязанности члена Звездного Флота. Клянусь следовать Первой Директиве и при необходимости защищать ценой своей жизни» ~ выдержка из Клятвы Звездного Флота, обязательной для всех выпускников Академии Звездного Флота_

После того, как Шерлок закончил свой рассказ, в больничном отсеке повисла звенящая тишина, а напряжение, казалось, можно было нащупать руками. Хоть допрос и проводился в не совсем подходящем месте, никто не собирался терять время. Боунс сновал туда-сюда, записывая показания приборов, так же, как и при осмотре Джона. Охрана стояла за дверью, словно невидимое напоминание об оставшихся подозрениях Джима насчет Холмса и Уотсона. 

Джим сидел на краешке кровати напротив Шерлока и потирал лоб. Тяжелое чувство в животе грозилось перерасти во что-то еще более кошмарное. 

При мысли о предательстве Маркуса внутри начинала уродливо извиваться злость, и Джиму хотелось ее куда-то выплеснуть.

— Как нам убедиться, что вы не врете?

Джон, который до этого стоял возле кровати Шерлока, порывисто шагнул вперед, грозно нахмурив брови. Холмс, не глядя на него, повернул голову, и Джон тут же остановился и что-то раздраженно пробурчал себе под нос. Сложив ладони под подбородком, Шерлок перевел взгляд на Кирка, Спока и Боунса. 

— Вам и не нужно мне верить. Адмирал Маркус сам все расскажет, — довольно ответил Шерлок.

Боунс фыркнул:

— Ага, конечно. Он просто срубит правду-матку и расскажет, как нарушил немыслимое количество правил и как затеял межзвездную войну.

— Так он и поступит из-за своей гордыни, — Шерлок сверкнул глазами и искоса кинул на Спока любопытный взгляд.

Боунс повернулся к Джиму.

— У нас есть доказательства. К чему сидеть здесь и ждать?

Не успел Джим ответить, как Шерлок уложил руки на колени, подался вперед и насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Вы правда думаете, что адмирал Маркус работает в одиночку? Что никто из вашего драгоценного Звездного флота не знает о его планах? Он разрабатывал их _годами_ , и если вы думаете, что побежите с донесениями к боссам, а они вас по головке погладят, то вы и правда идиоты.

Джим внезапно задумался, а не идиот ли он на самом деле, ведь он собирался поступить именно так.

— Вы можете назвать имена?

Шерлок лишь отмахнулся:

— Не прямо сейчас, но вычислить их можно с помощью простой дедукции. Это будут люди, наделенные властью. Не только в Звездном флоте, но и в Федерации. Люди, которые разделяют его взгляды, либо поддерживали его в прошлом, а сейчас молчат, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание, — с каждым словом Шерлок воодушевлялся все больше.

Спок закивал и продолжил за него:

— Люди, которые помогали адмиралу либо спонсорством, либо продвижением «Возмездия» и новой тюрьмы на Цети Альфа IV через все политические процессы.

Спок сложил руки под подбородком, и Джим вытаращил глаза. Он замечал эту привычку у Спока много раз и был крайне удивлен, когда увидел ее невероятную схожесть с жестом Холмса. 

Боунс кинул планшет на кровать рядом с Джимом, закрыл глаза и сжал переносицу.

— Черт побери, их теперь _двое_. Кто-то в этой вселенной меня ненавидит, и вот доказательство.

Джим, настроенный на разработку плана, пропустил его ворчание мимо ушей.

— Если вы правы, то нам понадобится нечто большее, чем просто ваши слова, мистер Холмс. 

Спок внимательно посмотрел на Джима — Кирк знал, что означал этот взгляд, и потому улыбнулся.

— «Возмездие» скоро будет здесь, — тихо сказал Спок и опустил руки. Джим улыбнулся еще шире, а в мозгу закрутились идеи.

Боунс не заметил их молчаливые переглядывания и вскинул руки.

— Так мы будем сидеть здесь, строить из себя удобную мишень и ждать, пока этот сбрендивший ублюдок не пристрелит нас? — он покачал головой. — Прекрасно.

— Не совсем как мишень. По крайней мере, не особенно удобная, — Джим зыркнул на Шерлока; кусочки плана потихоньку собирались в полную картину. — Коды командования адмирала зашифрованы.

Шерлок пожал плечами, но улыбка его была хитрой:

— Это как сказать, — Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока и поджал губы. Он выглядел так, будто по себе знал, чем могли закончиться проделки Холмса.

Джим подался вперед, почувствовав, как забегал по венам адреналин и забилось сердце.

— Вы сможете достать нам эту информацию, Холмс? Так, чтобы мы могли использовать ее против Маркуса? — Доказательства. Четкие и ясные доказательства.

Шерлок при всем желании не смог бы выглядеть более довольным, чем сейчас. Он уступчиво склонил голову.

— Зовите меня Шерлок. Мне нужно будет подобраться близко к его личной консоли, чтобы взломать ее. Или вовсе добраться до нее самой.

Либо обратно на борт «Возмездия», либо максимально близко к нему. Во рту Джима внезапно пересохло. Посмотрев на Спока, он наткнулся на его спокойный взгляд.

— Я не говорю, что это невозможно, — сказал Джим. Спок прищурился и, кивнув, повернулся к Шерлоку с Джоном, но сразу же замер, когда увидел их мрачные взгляды, направленные друг на друга.

Джон тихо процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Ты туда не пойдешь, — он сжал кулаки.

Шерлок скрипнул зубами, а в холодных глазах замелькало раздражение.

— Если мы хотим избавиться от него навсегда, то у меня нет выбора.

Джим чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, будто он случайно оказался посреди семейной ссоры. Ему очень хотелось убежать, как раньше, когда он вошел в их комнату. Однако сейчас у них не было на это времени.

— «У меня»? — шагнув вперед, Джон наклонился, чтобы заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза — тот старательно отводил взгляд. — Ты только что вернулся ко мне, дурья твоя голова, — он шумно вдохнул через нос, а потом сказал очень тихо: 

— Клянусь богом, Шерлок, если хоть раз заикнешься о том, чтобы идти одному, я сам тебя вырублю.

Джим сглотнул. Джон, может, и был ниже их всех, но, если что-то пойдет не так, он, без сомнения, выполнит свою угрозу.

Шерлок долго смотрел на Джона, но потом упрямство во взгляде смягчилось — он сдался.

— У меня и в мыслях не было идти без тебя, — Джон тут же расслабился, и напряжение исчезло из его тела, хотя взгляд все еще был подозрительный.

Джим облегченно выдохнул. Джону стоило отдать должное — он знал, как совладать с Шерлоком.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что мы настоим на сопровождении, мистер Холмс, — сказал Спок. Джон неудобно поежился, будто только теперь заметил, что в комнате есть люди, кроме них с Шерлоком.

Холмс снисходительно посмотрел на Спока.

— Вы уязвимы и будете мешаться.

Джим невесело усмехнулся. Он прекрасно понимал, что по сравнению с этими двумя остальные были весьма уязвимы, но он не мог позволить им самостоятельно выполнить задание. Чутье подсказывало Джиму, что им можно доверять, но все-таки адмирал Маркус был почтенным офицером Звездного флота, и было бы правильно, если бы к его аресту был причастен другой член Звездного флота. Джим знал, что удовольствия в этом мало, да он и не стремился к предстоящей битве, ведь она будет грязной и болезненной, но совесть не позволит ему стоять в стороне.

— Об этом не волнуйтесь.

Шерлок бросил на него пронизывающий насквозь взгляд, но Джим не отвернулся: он был готов отстаивать свою позицию до конца.

Вскоре Шерлок кивнул и взглянул на Джона, а Джим в очередной раз подивился, как легко они понимали друг друга без единого слова. В конце концов Джон мрачно улыбнулся.

— В таком случае, Боунс, вам придется взять у нас немного крови. Вам она понадобится.

— А нельзя ли поподробнее? — спросил Боунс, но все равно взял шприц со стола. 

— В исследованиях было сказано, что кровь генетически-модифицированных объектов обладает необычайно заживляющими свойствами. Она пригодится, если кто-то из нас серьезно пострадает, — объяснил Спок. Шерлок расплылся в улыбке, а глаза заблестели. Спок поднял бровь.

Шерлок закатал рукав, обнажив бледную, но сильную руку. Он сжал ладонь в кулак, и на руке проступила вена.

— Отлично, мистер Спок. Двух ампул хватит на всех вас.

Боунс, однако, замер со шприцом в руке.

— Шрамы.

Джим их не видел, потому что Боунс все загораживал, но совершенно точно различил его неодобрительный тон. Естественно Джим знал, что Боунс имел в виду. Люди до сих пор употребляли наркотики, хоть и не внутривенно; Джим, однако, хорошо знал историю, а потому напрягся, несмотря на то что всецело доверял Боунсу. Джим посмотрел на Спока — тот с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, но на лице его ничего не отражалось, только губы сжались. По-видимому, вулканец тоже этого не одобрял.

— Все давно зажило, доктор МакКой, и вас не касается, — раздраженно сказал Шерлок и дернул рукой, чтобы он продолжал.

Боунс недовольно посмотрел на Спока и Джима, а затем вновь обратился к Шерлоку.

— Хорошо. Но я и капли ни к кому не поднесу, не проверив кровь, ясно?

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Так точно, доктор.

Боунс приложил кончик шприца к проступающей вене и попытался ввести иглу под кожу. Однако ничего не получилось, и он, нахмурившись и бормоча себе под нос, повернул шприц под другим углом. Ему пришлось нажать очень сильно, и кровь наконец-то начала наполнять ампулу. Шерлок не обращал внимания на пыхтение доктора и сидел неподвижно, но Джим с любопытством заметил, как Джон, заметно побледнев, отвернулся.

Все ясно. Ему не нравился вид крови Шерлока. Джим мог поспорить, что Джон видел достаточно ран на своем веку, но вид крови Холмса он терпеть не мог.

Интересно.

На ближайшей стене внезапно заверещал коммуникатор.

— Капитан? —раздался неясный голос Ухуры. — Сэр, поступил ответный сигнал от адмирала Пайка.

Мысль, что ему придется объясняться перед бывшим командиром и наставником, внушала одновременно облегчение и страх.

— Переправьте в мой офис, лейтенант.

— Адмирал Пайк? — настороженно спросил Джон. Шерлок прищурился, и взгляд его заметался между Джимом и Споком.

Кирк посмотрел на Спока и поморщился.

— Единственный человек за пределами корабля, которому я могу доверить свою жизнь.

***

Джим сел за компьютер и, вздохнув, нажал на кнопку.

— Соедините нас, лейтенант.

— Есть, сэр, — мгновенно ответила Ухура.

Темный экран ожил. Адмирал Пайк сидел в темной комнате, как и Джим, в его волосах просматривалась седина, в глазах — мудрость, а за спиной в окне сверкали звезды. Во время их последнего разговора Пайк сидел в своем офисе в штаб-квартире Звездного флота, поэтому было немного удивительно, что сейчас он был на корабле. В жилах адмирала тек космос, также, как и у Джима; Пайк никогда бы не смог долго сидеть в офисе. Однако любопытные расспросы по поводу новой миссии своего бывшего командира Джиму пришлось отложить.

— Джим. Лейтенант Ухура сказала, что это срочно. Во что ты ввязался на этот раз, о чем не смог рассказать в послании? — у Пайка было озабоченное выражение лица, но Джим углядел искорки юмора в его глазах — адмирал всегда говорил с ним, как с непослушным ребенком, чьи проделки он находил и забавными, и разочаровывающими.

— Адмирал, я… — вздохнул Джим. Ему ничего не оставалось. Никакие увиливания не облегчат ситуацию. — Адмирал, что вы знаете о Хане Нуньен Сингхе?

Пайк моргнул и нахмурился.

— Плод генной инженерии начала двадцать первого века. Пойман и осужден за военные преступления, — он склонил голову. — При чем здесь ты?

Пока рано. Джим сжал зубы.

— Теперь расскажите про адмирала Маркуса.

По лицу Пайка пробежало непонимание. Откинувшись в кресле, он сложил руки в замок.

— Александр Маркус? Я учился вместе с ним в Академии. Умный, своевольный. Хороший солдат, но игрок в покер из него никудышный. А что?

— Что насчет его политики?

— Типичный консерватор, — пожал плечами Пайк. — Прямо заявляет о расширении Федерации, — он подался вперед и серьезно скомандовал: 

— Джим, теперь расскажи мне, что за чертовщина творится.

Джим провел рукой по волосам — почему именно он должен был докладывать о таких новостях? Подняв голову, Кирк прочистил горло:

— Адмирал Маркус собирается спровоцировать войну с клингонами и для этого пытался использовать Хана.

— Как он… — Пайк сощурил глаза, а потом широко их открыл. — Так он его нашел?

У Джима словно камень в живот ухнул; начал сказываться весь стресс прошедших суток. Едва слышный голосок в голове упорно напоминал, что он не спал и не ел все это время, и это совсем не помогало ситуации.

— Сэр, мне кажется, адмирал Маркус хочет нанести удар по территории Федерации, используя оружие колоссального разрушения, которое построили клингоны для военных целей. Он пробудил Хана из крио-сна и попытался заставить его использовать оружие.

Адмирал критично его осмотрел. Будучи убежденным прагматиком, Пайк всегда хорошо думал над своими решениями, разбирал информацию на части и рассматривал со всех сторон.

— Тебе кажется, или ты _знаешь_ , Джим?

— Хан у нас, сэр. Здесь. На «Энтерпрайзе». Он нам все рассказал, и мои переговоры с адмиралом Маркусом подтверждают его слова.

У адмирала Пайка на секунду отпала челюсть, а выражение на лице сменилось с неверия и удивления на осмотрительность за считанные секунды.

— Хан у _тебя_. Тот самый Хан Нуньен Сингх. Как?.. — Пайк закрыл глаза и сжал переносицу.

Джим поспешил объяснить.

— Он сбежал, сэр, и прилетел к нам, — это было правдой, но лишь малой ее частью. Сейчас этого было достаточно.

Слова повисли в воздухе, пока Пайк не продолжил, обреченно вздохнув:

— Сынок, надеюсь, у тебя на корабле хорошая охрана.

— Так точно, сэр, но я не думаю, что она нам понадобится, — Джим был прав, он знал это.

Но адмирал уже качал головой.

— Джим, этот человек повинен в миллионах смертей, их кровь на его руках. Ты не знаешь, на что он способен.

— Знаю. Он — не тот, кем вы его считаете. Кем мы все его считаем, — Джим безоговорочно доверял Споку и знал, что он честно рассказал о том, что увидел в мыслях Джона про них с Шерлоком.

Адмирал Пайк сузил глаза, и Джим почувствовал, как на сердце стало тяжело.

— Как это понимать?

— Сэр. Он — Шерлок Холмс. 

Пайк моргнул и разинул рот, пытаясь найти слова.

— Шер… — Пайк недоверчиво засмеялся. — Шерлок Холмс. Детектив. _Шерлок Холмс_.

Джим молчал и смотрел, как улыбка исчезает с лица адмирала Пайка.

— Ты это не серьезно. 

— Напротив, сэр.

— Джим, это ничего не меняет. Даже если он на самом деле тот самый Шерлок Холмс, генные разработки изменили людей, — Пайк поморщился, — сделали их жестокими чудовищами, — Джим видел, как он с силой сжал подлокотники кресла.

— Но не его. Необычайно сильным и умным, да. Но не таким, как нам описывали, — Джим решил не говорить ни слова про родственную связь Холмса и Спока. Не в его праве об этом рассказывать. — Сэр, есть еще кое-что.

Джим быстро пересказал некоторые части истории Шерлока, не включив в рассказ Джона. Это могло подождать, сейчас не было времени для злости.

Пайк выпрямился в кресле и, когда шок пропал с его лица, наклонился вперед, отрывисто сказав:

— Джим, я не верю, что Маркус способен на такое и что он может представлять для тебя угрозу, — он сердито шлепнул по столу ладонью, заставив Джима подскочить. Глубоко вздохнув, Пайк взял себя в руки и терпеливо произнес:

— В любом случае ближайший корабль находится в нескольких часах от вас. Разработай маршрут к Земле, и тогда мы вместе разберем улики.

— Как только мы повернем домой, он уничтожит все данные, — время было на исходе. Джим буквально видел перед собой песочные часы, которые безжалостно отсчитывали время. — Нам нужно застать его врасплох и собрать доказательства до того, как он все подменит. Если он поймет, что потерял контроль, то ничего не получится, — Джим скрипнул зубами от ноток отчаяния в собственном голосе.

— Если он сделал так, как ты рассказал, то вся власть сейчас у него, — предупреждение было ясным. «Энтерпрайзу» будет сложно выйти сухим из воды, если он столкнется в битве с «Возмездием» и его капитаном.

— У нас есть план, — что-то вроде плана.

Пайк вздохнул.

— Я даже боюсь спрашивать.

— Тогда не спрашивайте, сэр.

Пайк укоризненно на него посмотрел.

— Я не потерплю и царапины на своем корабле, Джим.

Хотя адмирал заботился об «Энтерпрайзе», Джим знал реальный смысл фразы. Для Пайка благосостояние экипажа стояло превыше всего; этот сердобольный и преданный своему делу человек прежде всего волновался за Джима и его людей.

— При всем уважении, сэр, это больше не ваш корабль, — слабо ухмыльнулся Джим, прекрасно зная, что его нахальство было совсем не к месту, но поделать ничего не мог.

Пайк раздраженно махнул рукой.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Здесь два исхода. Либо это обеспечит твоей карьере неслыханный успех, либо пошлет в самое дерьмо, — морщины около синих глаз адмирала Пайка стали глубже.

— Я знаю. Но я прав, я уверен в этом.

Пайк кинул на него мрачный взгляд.

— Я очень надеюсь на это, сынок.


	15. Chapter 15

_«К концу двадцать первого века благодаря работам доктора Парсона был сделан невероятно большой шаг в изучении генома человека. Когда стало возможным выделение отдельного гена и даже молекулы, перед человеком открылся новый мир неизведанного в медицине и генетике» ~ Обзор Разработок Человеческого Генома_

Дверь за капитаном закрылась, и в больничном крыле повисло неловкое молчание. Джон и Спок смотрели, как доктор МакКой взял у Шерлока еще одну ампулу крови, закупорил ее и подобрал с кровати первую ампулу. Никто не проронил ни слова, тишина становилась все мрачней с каждой секундой.

Закатив глаза, доктор МакКой раздраженно протянул:

— Что ж, дамы, кое-кому пора приняться за работу, — он поднял ампулы с кровью и легонько пристукнул ими друг о друга. От их почти музыкального звона все разом вздрогнули, а Шерлок отточенными движениями принялся расправлять рукав рубашки.

— Только не говорите все сразу, — съязвил МакКой. Фыркнув, он отошел подальше к своему столу, где уже наготове лежали инструменты.

Спок повернулся на каблуках, и к нему тут же обратились две пары глаз — одни темно-синие, другие холодные серо-голубые. Спок указал на шприц и пустую ампулу на столике:

— Мистер Холмс, я бы тоже предпочел взять немного крови для изучения в своей лаборатории ради, так скажем, иных целей, — он искоса посмотрел на Джона. — Если вы с доктором Уотсоном согласны, то при желании можете пронаблюдать за моей работой. Я возьму образец в лаборатории, мне много не потребуется, — Спок замолчал, думая, как лучше объяснить. — С помощью рассказов моей матери я пришел к заключению, что вы были весьма заинтересованы наукой. Следовательно, можно предположить, что вам будет интересно, как она изменилась за время вашего заключения.

Шерлок выпрямился, а в глазах загорелся нешуточный интерес. Джон усмехнулся и перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Мистер Спок, если вы хотели заинтересовать Шерлока, вам это удалось.

Шерлок расплылся в довольной улыбке, позабыв свою прежнюю колкость. Улыбка мгновенно молодила его на несколько лет.

— С превеликим удовольствием, мистер Спок.

***

Шерлок чувствовал, как от бегущего в крови адреналина начали возбужденно подрагивать пальцы. Джон, по-видимому, был не против — с удивленной улыбкой он махнул в сторону первого помощника, подначивая идти за ним.

Спок с невозмутимым выражением лица стоял у двери; Джон наклонился к Шерлоку, чувствуя его нерешительность. По уху скользнуло теплое дыхание, по спине пробежала дрожь, а в животе стало тепло. Джон знал всю силу своего влияния на него, ему бы даже сам Павлов позавидовал. Шерлок кожей почувствовал, как Джон довольно улыбнулся.

— Иди и узнай его получше. Думаю, вы хорошо поладите, — тихо сказал Джон. — Я останусь здесь и посмотрю, как далеко шагнула медицина, — он отодвинулcя и с задорной искоркой в глазах кивнул на доктора, который навис над ампулами с какой-то жужжащей машиной. 

— Я не хочу… — запнулся Шерлок. То, что он собирался сказать, было бы ложью, хотя бы частично. Где-то глубоко внутри беспричинный страх при мысли о разлуке боролся с гигантским желанием узнать что-то новое, неизведанное, и, видимо, что-то отразилось на его лице, несмотря на все попытки не показывать эмоции. Давным-давно ему удавалось скрывать все от Джона так, что тот немало удивлялся, когда узнавал правду. Со временем Шерлок утратил эту способность и совсем не жалел об этом, ведь Джон все видел по его лицу, как сам Шерлок видел все детали на месте преступления.

— Знаю, — сказал Джон и поцеловал его медленно и сладко, словно они были наедине. Спок отвернулся, но Шерлок все равно заметил его любопытство. Джон отстранился и спокойно посмотрел на него. — Все лаборатории находятся на этой палубе, так? — Джон умел успокаивать, что делало его таким прекрасным доктором и просто человеком.

Шерлок резко кивнул, понимая, что Джон был прав. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок никогда больше не хотел с ним расставаться, на пути у них стоял адмирал Маркус, и поэтому чем больше у них информации, тем больше они будут подготовлены и вооружены. К тому же Шерлоку не терпелось узнать о новом мире, в котором он проснулся, хотелось изучить все, что можно, включая его родство с инопланетной расой.

— Ладно, — он пробежался взглядом по телу Джона и ухмыльнулся, заметив, как порозовели у того щеки и подскочил пульс. _В эту игру можно играть вдвоем_. Шерлок знал, что этот взгляд — раздевающий и жаркий — делал с Джоном. Понизив голос, он продолжил: 

— Слушай, что говорит тебе доктор МакКой, Джон. Отвлекаться невежливо, — Шерлок хитро улыбнулся, а Джон на секунду закрыл глаза.

— Так нечестно, Шерлок, — голос Джона упал на октаву, и по телу Шерлока побежали мурашки.

— А когда я играл по-честному?

***

Шерлок и Спок шли по длинному коридору в полной тишине. Мужчины и женщины, земляне и инопланетяне иногда проходили мимо, у многих были такие же синие рубашки, как у Спока и Джона. И все без исключения либо вежливо кивали, либо говорили: «Сэр», когда вулканец встречался с ними взглядом. Было ясно, что Спок пользовался уважением, но было здесь кое-что еще.

— Экипаж испытывает к вам столь глубокое почтение, — заметил Шерлок.

— Команда «Энтерпрайза» состоит из профессионалов, которые показывают свое уважение вышестоящим офицерам.

Шерлок поднял бровь: Спок посчитал нужным его поправить.

 _Интересно_. Может, ему не нравился скрытый смысл такого отношения, а может, что-то другое?

Справа возникла дверь со значком, который, как уже догадался Шерлок, обозначал научные лаборатории. 

Спок провел рукой по панели рядом с дверью, и ее створки тут же бесшумно разъехались. Спок перешагнул через порог, а Шерлок с интересом посмотрел на панель.

— В этом устройстве есть биометрический сенсор, настроенный на температуру моего тела, — объяснил Спок. Шерлок поднял взгляд, чувствуя вертящиеся на языке вопросы.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Спок немедленно продолжил:

— Он откалиброван, чтобы пропускать меня и других ученых офицеров, находящихся на борту, но я могу перепрограммировать его по собственному желанию, — он склонил голову и отошел, чтобы пропустить Шерлока. — Мистер Холмс, будьте добры.

Не успел Шерлок войти в комнату, как у него отпала челюсть. Лаборатория была такого же размера, как и в Бартсе, но обладала большими изяществом и привлекательностью, отчего Шерлок удовлетворенно вздохнул. Комнату разделял стоящий в центре длинный стол, на одном конце которого стояло исследовательское оборудование.

На этом сходство с лабораториями Бартса заканчивалось. Инструменты и оснащение были совершенно ему не знакомы, даже в «Баскервиле» Шерлок не видел таких. Единственное, что он узнал, — это репликатор на стене. Если он даже _им_ был очарован, что уж говорить про все остальное. Голова у Шерлока пошла кругом.

Даже ребенок в магазине сладостей не был бы так рад, как Шерлок сейчас.

Спок прошел к центру стола, поставил перед собой маленькую черную блестящую коробку, а затем вынул из тумбочки тонкий продолговатый предмет.

— Мистер Холмс, осмелюсь предположить, что доктор Уотсон уведомил вас о нашем дальнем родстве. Я хотел бы подтвердить это, чтобы не осталось сомнений, посредством сравнительного анализа наших ДНК.

Он взял серебряный инструмент, похожий на ручку, и прижал его к кончику пальца. Раздался еле слышный щелчок, и Спок сжал большим пальцем указательный. На бледной коже выступила капля зеленой жидкости.

Шерлоку следовало этого ожидать — расы должны были как-то отличаться. И тем не менее сердце забилось сильней при мысли об исследовании и экспериментах, а в голове закрутилась сотня вопросов.

— На «Энтерпрайзе» есть еще вулканцы? — Шерлок пока не заметил ни одного, кроме самого Спока.

Поднеся пипетку к капле крови, Спок замер, а губы его сжались в тонкую линию. _Интересно_.

— Нет. Я — единственный вулканец как на корабле, так и во всем Звездном флоте.

Была здесь какая-то история, Шерлок чувствовал это всем своим нутром.

Спок сосредоточенно сжал пипетку, и зеленая кровь втянулась внутрь. Затем он вставил пипетку в черную коробку и нажал на кнопку. Раздался гудок, как от микроволновки, и перед ними тут же возникла трехмерная голограмма двойной спирали. Сахарофосфатный остов сиял в мягком голубом свете, а каждый компонент цепочки был окрашен в отдельный цвет. Поверх спирали появились слова, и механический голос тут же их прочитал. Шерлок удержался от вздоха только потому, что уже видел подобную голограмму на «Возмездии».

Она была _прекрасна_.

— _Объект А: вулканец мужского пола. 28 лет_ , — возвестил компьютер.

Спок поманил к себе Шерлока и взял чистую пипетку. Только потом он встретился с пронизывающим взглядом Шерлока, и, хотя выражение его лица оставалось невозмутимым, в глазах можно было прочитать абсолютно все.

— Мою родную планету недавно уничтожили. Единственные выжившие вулканцы — это невероятно малая часть тех, кого мне удалось забрать с поверхности… — _Вот оно_. Промелькнуло так быстро, что Шерлок бы и не заметил, если б не искал так целенаправленно.

 _Скорбь_.

— …и те, кто был за ее пределами в то время.

Шерлок протянул руку, и Спок быстро проткнул его палец, а затем вновь принялся за тестирование.

— Я один из нескольких сотен представителей своей расы, — монотонно проговорил он, и Шерлок задумался, все ли вулканцы были такими или же только Спок.

Поставив пипетку с кровью Шерлока в черную коробку рядом со своим образцом. Механизм снова загудел и рядом с ДНК Спока возникла еще одна.

— _Объект Б: человек мужского пола. 38 лет_.

После этих слов Шерлок ухмыльнулся. Ему было 38, когда он прошел через трансформацию. Спок рядом с ним тоже уставился на спирали ДНК.

— Поразительно.

Шерлок разрывался: он хотел задать сотни вопросов о том, что было перед его глазами, и в то же время расспросить о самом вулканце.

— Для вашего народа очень важны исторические корни.

— Да, — ответил Спок и посмотрел на Шерлока. — Я знаю, что люди отличаются во взглядах на то, насколько важна родословная. У вулканцев все иначе. Предков следует почитать и ценить, — по его губам проскользнула тень улыбки. После Спок протянул руку к спирали своей ДНК и отодвинул ее сторону, а затем провел пальцем по экрану на устройстве. Спираль превратилась в трехмерное представление генетического анализа.

Шерлок едва сдерживался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть от восхищения.

Он узнал ленты каждой аллели и идущие волнами локусы. Что было для него новым, так это что при развороте каждой волны возникали новые волны и ленты, отчего голограмма выглядела как кривой ряд гор.

— Каждая комбинация, — не выдержав, указал Шерлок, — это строение… — он пытался найти слова для описания того, что видел, — это дифференцирование на атомическом уровне. Полностью выделенный геном, — потрясенно пробормотал он. — Даже когда ученые «Баскервиля» занимались своими экспериментами, бо́льшую часть времени они только бродили вслепую, хоть и отказывались это признавать. Все, что они знали — это А плюс Б равно В, — он махнул рукой на голограммы. — Вот. Вот фундамент для полноценного изучения генетики, — _и инженерии. Возможность выделить отдельную молекулу и управлять ею… Боже, что с этим можно сотворить?_ Неожиданно в желудок что-то неприятно ухнуло.

Спок разложил на составляющие ДНК Шерлока; она изгибалась разноцветными линиями и точками, которые то падали, то поднимались на разную высоту.

Три волны поднялись выше остальных, как и у Спока, и все они засияли красным цветом.

— _Генетический анализ объектов завершен_.

— Какова вероятность родства между двумя объектами? — Спок встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. Вулканец был совершенно неподвижен — само Терпение и Контроль воплоти.

— _Девяносто восемь процентов_.

— На каком уровне находится родство? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок, желая знать все детали.

— _Одиннадцать поколений прямого родства до появления Объекта Б. Объект Б является родственником непосредственных предков Объекта А._

Слабая улыбка на секунду окрасила лицо Спока, который, нахмурившись, немедленно принялся рассматривать голограммы со всех углов.

« _Эмоции есть, но они скрыты. На этот раз любопытство и недоумение, ничего кроме. Какой же строгий самоконтроль у этого существа. Что же произойдет, когда контроль достигнет низшей точки, и он сломается?_ » — размышлял Шерлок.

Спок, между тем, указал на несколько локусов, вырывавшихся из общего ряда, и спросил у компьютера:

— Что означают отклонения в анализах Объекта Б?

— _Объект Б подвергся генетическому расщеплению во время исследований человеческой генетики в начале двадцать первого века. Изменения показаны зеленым цветом_.

На волнах тут же замигали зеленые точки.

— _Чертовски_ потрясающе, — выдохнул Шерлок.

Спок посмотрел на него сквозь голограмму.

— У нас есть неопровержимое доказательство нашего родства, мистер Холмс, — он поднял бровь.

— Через ваших отца или мать?

— Моя мать была человеком. Отец — вулканец.

_Была._

_И вспышка боли в глазах при упоминании матери, как и в прошлый раз. Она погибла вместе с планетой, и Спок корил себя, что не спас ее_.

Шерлок оставил эти мысли при себе.

— А другие? Дяди, тети? Другие человеческие родственники?

— Насколько я знаю, никого нет, но даже если они существуют, признаюсь, я не стану их искать. В лучшем случае они окажутся чересчур дальними родственниками, — он постучал по панели, и голограммы исчезли. Шерлок неподвижно стоял, чувствуя, как Спок его изучает, и с трудом поборол внезапный трепет.

— Что? — словно невзначай спросил Шерлок. Ему не нравилось ощущение, что его будто разглядывают под лупой.

Спок выпрямился и сцепил руки за спиной. Это так напомнило ему Джона, что Шерлоку тут же захотелось найти его и поделиться находками. Желание было практически невыносимым, и Шерлок взволнованно покачался на носках.

— Мать много рассказывала мне о вас и вашем брате. Мне любопытно, правда ли то, что говорят о вашем характере, — слова Спока вернули его с небес на землю, мгновенно переключив его внимание.

— И что же говорят? — Шерлоку по большей части было плевать, что о нем думали люди. Это никогда не имело значения. У каждого была своя голова на плечах, хоть и тупая, а Шерлоку было лень опровергать их мысли. К чему это, если единственное мнение, которое имело для него значение, было мнением Джона? Несмотря на это Шерлоку было интересно, каким запомнило его человечество до превращения в «убийцу миллионов».

— Вас описывали как трудного, импульсивного и умного. Чрезвычайно умного, — задумчиво протянул Спок. — О вашем брате говорили: «блестящий», но кроме этого о ваших характерах мне ничего не известно.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Да уж. Меня обзывали и похуже, — он махнул своей бледной рукой. — Майкрофт был умным и до раздражения навязчивым.

— Тон вашего голоса предполагает неприязнь к брату, однако вы улыбаетесь. Это не логично.

— Он был самовлюбленным и снисходительным болваном, — _но все-таки он был моим братом_.

— Это не объясняет несоответствия.

— Я и не пытался объяснить, — он и не станет. Шерлок отмахнулся, жаждая узнать больше. — Расскажите, все ли вулканцы — такие, как вы?

Спок поджал губы и ответил:

— Вам нужно изъясниться конкретнее.

— Педантичные. Безэмоциональные, — Шерлок прекрасно знал, что за маской Спока скрывается что-то больше. Эмоции были внутри, за плотной вуалью спокойствия, которая одурачивала многих, их было видно по микроскопическим вспышкам в глазах вулканца. Шерлок, однако, мог копать очень долго и глубоко, чтобы добраться до правды.

— Вулканцы живут логикой и рассудком. Эмоции мешают этому, но мы далеко не бесчувственные. Наоборот, наши эмоции настолько сильны, что их можно обуздать лишь строгой и четкой дисциплиной.

— Фантастика, — удивился Шерлок, не ожидав, что вулканец признается в этом практически незнакомцу. Еще больше его поразило то, что существует целая раса, которая посвятила свое существование девизу, под которым Шерлок жил всю свою жизнь.

— По мне так же поразительно противоречие сильных эмоций человека, как в вашем случае. Бесконечные изменения смешанных чувств восхищают меня и в то же время озадачивают, — задумчиво произнес Спок, не сводя глаз с Шерлока.

— Вы только что назвали меня эмоциональным, — чуть не поперхнулся Шерлок.

— Потому что вы такой и есть, — ответил Спок. Шерлок знал, что это простая дедукция, основанная на поведении, которое видел Спок. Он не знал его прошлого, не знал, как сложно ему было показывать свои чувства.

Шерлок рассмеялся над такой иронией судьбы. Много лет назад, до заключения, до трансформации, до встречи с _Джоном_ он бы обиделся. Он бы огрызнулся, начал бы тираду о том, как эмоции мешают его работе, его жизни, как даже сама мысль о чувствах была смешной. Сейчас же, после _Джона_ , после всего, через что они прошли вместе, Шерлок перестал отрицать существование своих эмоций. И хотя бывали времена, когда ему хотелось ничего не чувствовать — оттолкнуть сантименты в сторону, чтобы не мешали ясности мысли — Шерлок не мог отрицать, что Джон был ключом к его эмоциональному благополучию в целом.

Джон был ключом. Ключом ко всему.

Взглянув на Спока, Шерлок обнаружил направленное на него искреннее любопытство.

— Вот о чем…

Внезапный писк коммуникатора на стене перебил Спока.

— Спок, — раздался голос Кирка. Даже по одному-единственному слову слышалось, как Джим был напряжен.

— Да, капитан.

— Вы с Шерлоком нужны мне в грузовом отсеке. Маркус прибудет через пятнадцать минут.

— Есть, сэр, — коммуникатор прогудел еще раз и замолк.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок последовал за Споком, который торопливо вышел через разъехавшиеся двери в коридор, залитый ярким светом.

Пора было начинать.


	16. Chapter 16

_«Кто-то может подумать, что избравшие путь инженерии и проектирования предпочитают оставаться в стороне и не рваться вслед за приключениями. Однако, люди не подозревают, что именно эти мужчины и женщины служат опорой всему флоту. Они сутки напролет работают с летучими веществами в опасных условиях, а их обширные знания не дают нам упасть замертво на борту звездных кораблей. У каждого из них сердце истинного искателя приключений. Но они позволяют людям с золотыми погонами приписывать себе все заслуги» ~ выдержка из личного журнала адмирала Пайка_

Кирк выбежал из турболифта и направился к кучке людей, стоявших у шаттла. Главные источники света были выключены, ведь внутренние часы корабля показывали два часа ночи — не то чтобы это кого-то волновало. Лампы освещали шаттл и лежавшие неподалеку криокамеры, а суетившиеся рядом члены экипажа старались на них не глазеть. Белые криогенные капсулы занимали две погрузочные площадки и служили призрачным напоминанием о том, как все это началось. Джим на секунду задумался, была ли у Шерлока с Джоном минутка, чтобы заглянуть в капсулы и увидеть знакомых людей, а потом вспомнил, что эти самые люди их предали. Времени для разглядывания капсул не было, а даже если бы и было, Джим сомневался, что Шерлок и Джон стали бы это делать.

Тем временем эти двое стояли едва ли на расстоянии ладони и возбужденно о чем-то говорили; на лице Джона отражалось глубокое потрясение, а Шерлок, напротив, был воплощением спокойствия, и только его длинные, бледные пальцы выдавали волнение: они то барабанили по бедру, то тянулись к руке Джона, останавливаясь в последний момент. Скотти и лейтенант Харгрив стояли на коленях возле корабля и рассматривали открытую прямоугольную панель. Они были так увлечены беседой, что не обращали ни малейшего внимания на людей вокруг. Как только Джим подошел к ним, Спок отступил от Боунса.

— Капитан, — хмуро поприветствовал Спок.

— У нас мало времени, Спок. Шерлок готов? — он взглянул на молчаливого Холмса, замершего в неподвижности. Джон позади него сжимал и разжимал кулаки.

— _Мы_ готовы, капитан, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон немного расслабился.

Джим перевел взгляд с одного на другого. Шерлок быстро добавил:

— Я не пойду без него.

— Я не…

— Собирались, — ледяные глаза на мгновение закрылись, стоило Джону коснуться его руки, а выражение лица сменилось на довольное.

Напряжение в воздухе заметно росло, и Джим склонил голову в неохотном согласии.

Обстановку разрядил громко фыркнувший Боунс:

— Минуточку. Я правильно все понимаю? Ты отправляешь этих двоих на крошечном шаттле к Маркусу и надеешься, что он не заметит?

Даже Джим признал, что звучало это довольно жалко.

— В общем-то да.

— Чудесно. Ты понимаешь, насколько хреновая эта идея? 

— Я с удовольствием выслушаю твои предложения, Боунс.

Тот недовольно сжал губы и грозно вытаращился на Кирка, но ничего не сказал.

— Капитан, будет благоразумно, если я сопровожу мистера Холмса и доктора Уотсона, — официальным тоном вставил Спок. Джим сразу подозревал, что Спок предложит идти на задание с Шерлоком. Иногда его первый помощник был до смешного предсказуем, но Джим уже качал головой:

— Мы не можем позволить Маркусу что-либо заподозрить, а если тебя не будет на мостике, именно это и случится. 

Спок открыл рот, но Джим тут же перебил:

— Нет, Спок. Ты нужен нам здесь, — _мне нужен здесь_.

Джим не произнес этого вслух, но Спок, казалось, и так все понял по тону его голоса. Моргнув, он выдохнул через нос и кивнул.

Уголком глаза Джим увидел, как лейтенант Харгрив поднялась и встала рядом со Скотти. Интересно, заметили ли они, что своими позами в точности копировали Шерлока и Джона: Харгрив стояла спереди, распрямив плечи, а Скотти с напряженным выражением лица склонился над ней. 

Лейтенант упрямо подняла острый подбородок и твердо сказала:

— Сэр, я знаю этот корабль и знаю «Возмездие». С ними должна пойти я.

Ни Шерлок, ни Джон даже ухом не повели. Судя по всему, они знали, что так случится.

Скотти, напротив, ошарашенно посмотрел на нее широко открытыми глазами.

Джим оглядел женщину. Она стояла, выпрямившись и сцепив за спиной руки, а во взгляде не было ни страха, ни нерешительности.

— Вы понимаете, что здесь происходит, лейтенант? Понимаете, к чему приведет ваша помощь в борьбе против адмирала Маркуса? — Кирк подошел к ней, но Харгрив не сводила с него глаз. — Сейчас ваши действия можно списать на шок или что-нибудь еще, но как только вы решитесь, вы разделите нашу участь — какой бы она ни была.

Она сжала челюсть.

— Да, сэр. Но я не подписывалась помогать Звездному флоту начинать войны, — ответила она.

Джим был впечатлен. Если они выберутся из всей заварухи, не потеряв работу, Харгрив может стать хорошим дополнением к экипажу «Энтерпрайза».

— Хорошо, лейтенант. Делайте, что нужно, а потом тащите свои задницы обратно на корабль, и так, чтобы вас не заметили.

— У «Воздаяния» есть парочка тузов в рукаве, — улыбнулась Харгрив, а Джим заметил легкий румянец на щеках Скотти, который все не отрывал от нее глаз. — «Возмездие» не прознает, что мы задумали.

— Капитан, — сказал Шерлок. — Нам нужно быть в тени «Энтерпрайза» до того, как корабль Маркуса выйдет из варп-скорости, — Харгрив, между тем, повернулась к Скотти и что-то прошептала; тот с тоской перевел взгляд с лейтенанта на шаттл и обратно. Затем Харгрив одним нажатием развернула трап и поспешила внутрь корабля, а Шерлок продолжил: — Полагаю, вам и первому помощнику следует вернуться на мостик.

У Джима засосало под ложечкой.

— Ты справишься, ведь правда? — прошептал он Шерлоку так, чтобы его никто не слышал, кроме Джона. Шерлок прищурился, услышав его настойчивый тон. — Ты сделаешь это. Взломаешь систему даже с поднятыми щитами? — Джим знал, что все может закончиться кошмарно и непоправимо и что сейчас был худший момент для сомнений. Ему было не по душе ставить под вопрос единственный план, который у них был.

Шерлок с издевкой улыбнулся.

— Меня ничто не может остановить. Делайте вашу работу, капитан Кирк, а я буду делать свою, — он посмотрел на Джона, который тут же расслабился под его взглядом, и повернулся обратно. — У нас с Джоном невероятно высокий процент успеха. Советую не мешать нам делать то, что удается нам лучше всех.

— И что же это?

Шерлок нагнулся к Джиму — тот едва удержался, чтобы не отпрянуть.

— Ловить плохих парней.

***

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — сказал Боунс, когда за Шерлоком и Джоном с тихим шумом закрылись двери шаттла.

Джим сухо ответил:

— Позитивный настрой был бы сейчас очень кстати, Боунс.

— Такого в моей ДНК не предусмотрено, — буркнул тот.

Спок склонил голову и недоуменно нахмурился.

— Доктор МакКой, несмотря на то, что генетика не играет значительной роли в характере субъекта, существует общеизвестный факт, что люди при большом желании могут управлять своими эмоциями, — косые брови Спока поднимались еще выше, и Джим закусил щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. У них не было времени на увеселительные беседы.

— Джентльмены, нам пора, — встрял он и, повернувшись на каблуках, увидел, как его главный инженер тоскливо наблюдал за шаттлом, подплывшим к дверям грузового отсека.

Джим вздохнул.

— Скотти. Все в порядке?

Скотти взглянул на панель управления, нажал на кнопку и повернул рычаг, прежде чем снова устремить свой взгляд на улетающий шаттл.

— Я только что ее встретил, — если бы Джим не знал Скотти, то подумал бы, что тот поскуливает. — Ты же не ждешь, что я отпущу ее, ничего не сказав? — было неясно, кого Скотти имел в виду: Мойру или корабль, но, насколько Джим знал Скотти, это наверняка было и то, и другое.

Джим улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу.

— Когда все закончится, Скотти, обещаю, мы будем лететь очень медленно, чтобы ты всласть наигрался с новой игрушкой, хорошо? — заметив выражение лица друга, Кирк снова вздохнул. — Не переживай, все с ним будет хорошо.

Джим торопливо зашагал к турболифту вместе со Споком и Боунсом, а потом услышал тяжелый театральный вздох:

— Болван ты, Джим, не о _корабле_ я говорил!

***

Перед ними развернулась бескрайняя мгла, окропленная светом далеких звезд. Джон подошел к Шерлоку и наклонился к его уху.

— Только взгляни на них, Шерлок. Сейчас-то я могу пожурить тебя за то, что ты удалил все знания о космосе, м-м? — прошептал он и, усмехнувшись, сел в кресло позади него. Шерлок закатил глаза, но улыбнулся. Мойра в своем кресле расплылась в ухмылке и махнула длинным хвостиком.

— Что?

— Он хорошо на тебя влияет. Заставляет тебя улыбаться. Ты не так сильно запугиваешь, когда улыбаешься.

— Буду иметь это в виду, — сказал Шерлок. В этот момент она была так сильно похожа на Молли, что он ощутил прилив печали и вместе с тем нежности.

Вместе с Мойрой они ловко справлялись с мириадами мигающих ламп панели управления; вылетев из грузового отсека они обогнули инженерную палубу корабля, чтобы быть ближе к планете. Если удача им улыбнется, то, когда «Возмездие» войдет на орбиту, «Воздаяние» будет спрятано в тени «Энтерпрайза».

Двери грузового отсека закрылись за ними, а внизу показалась поверхность Цети Альфа IV, рядом с которой «Энтерпрайз» казался крошечным. Джон тихо охнул и снова наклонился вперед.

— Господи, посмотри на это, Шерлок, — выдохнул он. Покинув кресло, Джон встал на колени между креслами Шерлока и Мойры, стараясь не трогать оборудование. В его широко открытых глазах виднелось отражение зелено-голубой планеты. Шерлок еле-еле заставил себя оторвать от него взгляд. — Как, говорите, она называется? — спросил он лейтенанта Харгрив.

— Цети Альфа IV, — ответила она. — За исключением персонала Федерации населения на планете нет. Вообще нет разумных существ, но я слышала, что там бегают чертовски страшные твари. Сама станция автономна, и персонал никогда ее не покидает. Слишком опасно.

— Идеальная тюрьма, — кисло сказал Шерлок, так и чувствуя желчь на языке. Глаза его метнулись к Джону — тот с беспокойством наблюдал за лицом Шерлока, его взгляд впивался в него, доходя до самого сердца. Они обсуждали это перед тем, как в грузовой отсек вбежал капитан: Джон говорил, как он хочет, чтобы все закончилось, чтобы они начали жить для себя, но внутри Шерлока все еще горел огонь злобы на адмирала Маркуса. Джон сразу понял: если Шерлоку представится шанс, то Маркус заплатит за то, что управлял им, играя жизнью Джона. Неважно, что Шерлок никогда никого не убивал. Это не имело значения.

Шерлок отвернулся и сжал зубы. Джон не проронил ни слова.

«Воздаяние» пролетел вдоль корпуса корабля и остановился так, что планета находилась по правому борту. Мойра настроила управление, чтобы корабль дрейфовал, не врезаясь в «Энтерпрайз», а потом посмотрела на них.

— Мы закрепились, — сообщила она.

Шерлок не сводил глаз с темного космоса позади «Энтерпрайза» и Цети Альфа IV. Взяв Джона за руку, он переплел их пальцы, тотчас почувствовав тепло, силу и уверенность.

Кивнув, Шерлок недобро улыбнулся. Это была акулья улыбка.

— Теперь осталось только ждать.

***

Джеймс Т. Кирк сидел в своем капитанском кресле и нервно барабанил пальцами по подлокотникам, вглядываясь в пустоту космоса за окном. Спок стоял справа, а Боунс слева, оба молчали, но Кирк все равно ощущал их дружескую поддержку. Все же они были такие разные: неподвижный, тихий и уверенный Спок и Боунс, который чуть ли не подпрыгивал от бурлившей в нем беспокойной энергии.

— Сэр, корабль выходит из варп-скорости, под углом 123 градуса. Расстояние 935 километров, приближается, — спокойно и деловито сказал Сулу.

Пустота перед «Энтерпрайзом» словно подернулась, и весь экипаж мостика застыл на месте. То, что показалось из-за занавеси космоса, заставило нескольких членов команды громко охнуть, а у Джима словно холодный камень упал в желудок.

Боунс встал, как вкопанный:

— Твою мать, Джим. Что это еще за чертовщина?

Над «Энтерпрайзом» навис блестящий черный корабль; было видно, что он создан по подобию кораблей Федерации, но вместе с тем сильно от них отличался. Все в корабле кричало о суровости и могуществе — от больших и длинных гондол до гигантских размеров палубы, покрытой гладким, черным материалом. Вооружение корабля нельзя было не заметить: он сверху донизу ощетинился пушками. Корабль был огромен, смертелен, все в нем было увеличено в несколько раз и усеяно оружием. Это был не исследовательский корабль. Это судно было построено для запугивания и демонстрации власти, а размеры были такими масштабными, что оно целиком не помещалось даже в обозревательное окно «Энтерпрайза».

«Возмездие» было воплощением жестокости и агрессии, и, казалось, вот-вот сорвется с поводка хозяина, чтобы сцепиться в схватке, оскалив зубы.

Корабль застыл, соединительного сигнала на «Энтерпрайз» не поступало. Экипаж завороженно глазел на него, и Джим ощущал быстро растущее напряжение на мостике.

Ухура решилась прервать тишину:

— Капитан, может я…

Джим повернул голову, не сводя глаз с «Возмездия».

— Нет. Все будет. Просто подожди, — адмирал Маркус специально вышел из варп-скорости прямо перед носом «Энтерпрайза», чтобы впечатлить и запугать выжидающую команду, пока та не потеряет терпение.

 _Ублюдок_.

— Джим, — с акцентом произнес Боунс — верный признак волнения. — Эта штука раздавит нас, как муравья. Следи за манерами.

— Капитан, в словах доктора есть смысл, — даже Спок не забыл вставить свои пять копеек.

Джим удивленно посмотрел на Спока, который взглянул на него сверху вниз, подняв брови.

Через мгновение раздалось недовольное ворчание Боунса:

— Не соглашайся со мной, Спок, мне от этого не по себе.

Если бы не напряженная обстановка на борту, Джим бы посмеялся. В данной ситуации он лишь покачал головой и снова устремил взгляд вперед.

Краем глаза Кирк увидел, как Ухура поднесла пальцы к наушнику.

 _Поехали_ , — угрюмо подумал Джим.

— Капитан. Нас вызывает адмирал Маркус, — после ее слов вся команда мостика затаила дыхание. Нервы каждого были на пределе.

— Выводите на экран, лейтенант, — Джим сжал подлокотники, но откинулся назад и постарался расслабиться.

Вместо черного металла корабля на экране возникло лицо адмирала Маркуса, который коротко ему улыбнулся, обнажив свои белоснежные зубы. 

— Капитан Кирк, — склонил голову Маркус, бегая своими голубыми глазами туда-сюда по экрану. Он _выискивал_ что-то.

— Адмирал, — Джим выдавил приятную улыбку и постарался не морщиться от фальшивого радушия в голосе.

Адмирал прищурился и стал ждать, чем невольно напомнил Джиму змею, свернувшуюся перед атакой.

— Какие новости?

— Ситуация изменилась, сэр.

Лицо Маркуса потемнело:

— Как это? Вам было приказано…

— Я знаю о приказах, _сэр_ , — перебил его Джим, прощупывая границы дозволенного. — Но мне показалось, я не был уведомлен о всех фактах.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем адмирал, скривив рот, ответил:

— То есть теперь вы все знаете?

— Почти, — сухо сказал Джим.

Пальцы Сулу летали над панелью управления, а сам он, не поднимая головы, тихо пробормотал, чтобы только Джим его услышал:

— Сэр, нас сканируют.

Естественно.

Джим поднял подбородок и спросил недрогнувшим голосом:

— Может, вам помочь что-то найти, адмирал?

— Они все еще у вас. Заключенные, — произнес Маркус, избегая прямого ответа, однако глаз не сводил, пригвоздив Кирка к месту.

Джим небрежно пожал плечом, зная, что это разозлит адмирала: не смог удержаться.

— У меня были дела.

Адмирал поднял брови.

— Правда? Дела, важнее приказов? — Маркус недоверчиво фыркнул. — А Харрисон? Где он?

— В данный момент не знаю, сэр, — не совсем ложь. — Но я уверен, _мистер Холмс_ появится весьма скоро.

Мимолетное удивление на лице адмирала тут же сменилось раздражением. Он откинулся в кресле и потер подбородок, а затем погрозил пальцем, как непослушному ребенку, отчего Джим заскрипел зубами.

— Черт побери. Ты с ним разговаривал.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Что ж. Уверен, он скормил тебе неслыханное дерьмо. Тебе стоит быть аккуратней, Джим. В этом человеке живет зло. Месть и желание разрушать у него в крови, — Маркус повысил тон, и Джим отбросил все крупицы напускного дружелюбия, которые в нем остались. Он устал цепляться за едва видневшийся краешек правды, устал видеть ложь в каждом движении, каждом слове, исходившем из уст адмирала Маркуса. Джим молил бога, чтобы Шерлок поскорей заканчивал свое дело.

— Адмирал. Игра окончена, — сузил глаза Джим. — Мы _знаем_ , — пальцы медленно скользнули по подлокотникам и сжались в кулак так сильно, что ногти впились в ладонь. В Кирке забурлила злость. — И еще: адмирал Пайк был прав. Вы дерьмовый игрок в покер.

Адмирал удивленно выпрямился в кресле и рассмеялся, а Джим поежился от горечи и безжалостности в его голосе.

— Ты думаешь, что все знаешь? — адмирал нагнулся вперед, его лицо заполнило экран. — У меня для тебя новости. Ты _ничего_ не знаешь.


	17. Chapter 17

_«В больших сложных системах появление слабых мест неизбежно. Происходит это по ряду причин, а также из-за недостатков изделия в комплексных и связанных друг с другом устройствах. Хотя в таких системах меры предосторожности должны быть неотъемлемой частью с момента их создания, зачастую это не является реальностью: меры защиты добавляются уже после, причем некоторые части остаются уязвимыми для вторжения настойчивого врага» ~ Анализ Программных Мер Безопасности Звездного Флота_

Мойра еле подавила желание пискнуть, когда появилось «Возмездие». Гигантские объемы корабля загораживали собой и звезды, и Цети Альфа IV.

— Боже мой, — выдохнула она с открытым ртом и уткнулась лицом в окно, словно ребенок в океанариуме. — Давненько я не видела его снаружи.

Шерлок изумленно на нее посмотрел, хоть и сам втайне ощущал благоговейный трепет. Он уже видел «Возмездие», но с их шаттла открывался поистине завораживающий вид.

— Мы будто кролики перед удавом.

Мойра обернулась и подняла тонкую бровь, но во взгляде все также была уверенность.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Помните, что наш кролик неплохо кусается, мисс Харгрив. А сейчас, будьте добры, сядьте и возьмите управление на себя. Если вы и дальше будете глазеть на свой корабль, мы можем нечаянно отдрейфовать и врезаться в «Энтерпрайз», что слегка подпортит наши планы, — Шерлок повернулся к консоли и забарабанил по ней пальцами, собирая информацию, которая могла помочь в свержении Маркуса. Джон сел рядом и устремил на него колкий взгляд. Шерлок вбирал от Джона все, что мог, и пускал это в действие. Одно его присутствие помогало Шерлоку сориентироваться, оттачивало его сосредоточенность до лазерной точности. 

— Шерлок, как думаешь, сколько времени это все займет? — тихо и ненавязчиво спросил Джон.

Мельком глянув на него, Шерлок ухмыльнулся:

— Недолго. Маркус до удивительного беспечно относится к системе собственной безопасности, — пальцы Шерлока продолжали летать по консоли. — Излишняя самоуверенность погубит его.

Шерлок знал чересчур много преступников с такой же проблемой: у них и мысли не было, что их могут поймать; все как один верили, что не оставили никаких зацепок, а в их броне не было бреши. Шерлок улыбнулся уголком рта. Слабое место было _всегда_. Идеальной защищенности не было ни у кого. От этой мысли улыбка спала с лица Шерлока. Нет. Идеальной защищенности и правда не было ни у кого, он это знал как никто другой. У каждого была слабость, и Шерлок чувствовал тепло _своей_ , сидящей рядом в дурацкой и тесной черной рубашке.

Несколько минут Джон не произносил ни слова, а потом тоскливо вздохнул:

— А ты все так же хорош.

Шерлок сдвинул брови.

— Что? — он во многом был хорош, однако сейчас он был совершенно сбит с толку. Может, он опять прослушал их беседу?

— Ты великолепный хакер, — засмеялся Джон и легко провел рукой по гладкому краю серебряной консоли. Шерлок проследил за движением, пока Джон не положил руку обратно на колени. — А как насчет взлома с проникновением?

Шерлок возмущенно фыркнул:

— Я не какой-нибудь обычный воришка.

— Конечно нет, — Джон провел языком по нижней губе, и во рту у Шерлока внезапно пересохло. — В тебе нет ничего обычного.

Господи боже. Они были в открытом космосе, их окружала опасность, а Джон Уотсон умудрялся с ним _флиртовать_. Шерлок чуть было не рассмеялся над абсурдностью ситуации, но вовремя остановился.

— С легкостью признаюсь тебе: я всегда знал, что из меня выйдет превосходный преступник. Сейчас просто представилась возможность это доказать, — Шерлок втянул носом воздух, поняв, что это прозвучало довольно надменно. Но Джон и глазом не моргнул. — Адмирал Маркус заслуживает все, что с ним скоро случится. Он фальшиво улыбается, но сердце у него каменное. Мы уже видели таких, как он: они используют свою силу, чтобы выжимать из людей все соки; худшие люди — те, которые методично планируют крах цивилизации, манипулируя другими с помощью их слабых мест. Все, ради достижения собственных целей, — Шерлок с трудом разжал челюсть, а сердце застучало сильней от накатившей злости.

Джон издал тихий звук, как будто хотел что-то сказать, заставив Шерлока поднять на себя взгляд.

— Что такое? — слишком часто он начал задавать этот вопрос — это было непривычно и сбивало с мысли.

Его взору предстала пара синих глаз.

— Люди не меняются, правда?

— Большинство нет, — Шерлок подавил желание наклониться и целовать Джона, пока воздух в легких не закончится. — Но некоторые могут, если есть весомая причина, — в воздухе повисла тишина, искрами потрескивая между ними. Шерлок поспешил убрать нахлынувшие воспоминания в самые дальние углы чертогов разума.

Внезапно Мойра резко вдохнула, а ее рука замерла над экраном, который замерцал красным светом.

— Черт, — еле слышно ругнулась она.

— Полагаю, плохие вести, — пробормотал Джон.

— Стоит поторопиться, мистер Холмс, — сказала она с легкой дрожью в голосе. — Он сканирует «Энтерпрайз», — Мойра перевела взгляд с него на Джона. — Может, он и заносчивая скотина, но он не дурак. Если он поймет, что вас нет на «Энтерпрайзе», он станет искать в других местах, — она медленно расплылась в улыбке и нажала пару клавиш. — Только вот он ничего не найдет.

Джон моргнул и нахмурился.

— Как?..

— О-о. _О-о_ , это же очевидно, — Шерлок восторженно рассмеялся и хлопнул в ладоши, покачиваясь в высоком кресле пилота. — Разве не видишь? У лейтенанта Харгрив есть маленький козырь в рукаве, не так ли, лейтенант? — он кивнул сам себе. — _Блестяще_. 

Подавшись вперед, Мойра стала смотреть на нос их шаттла, пока он не начал подергиваться и сливаться с окружающим звездным пейзажем.

— Мы долго не продержимся. Минут шесть максимум, — она снова села в кресло, наморщив лоб. — Это единственная функция, которой нет у «Возмездия», мистер Холмс. Так используйте же ее.

Шерлок услышал, как Джон сглотнул, — этот тихий звук показался необычайно громким в тишине кабины.

Шерлок ввел последнюю строчку кода в систему «Воздаяния» и, откинувшись в кресле, стал ждать, пока электронная отмычка вскроет «дверь» сети «Возмездия» и найдет брешь в его толстой броне так же, как Парис нашел Ахиллесову пяту и превратил эту находку в свое преимущество.

Слова и цифры замелькали на экране с такой скоростью, что они не поддавались расшифровке, но Шерлок все равно мог легко их прочитать, поэтому он начал искать зацепку.

Код разворачивался все больше и больше, пока наконец экран не застыл.

 _Вот оно_.

Шерлок начал вбивать строку команды, печатая так быстро, что пальцы расплылись в неясных очертаниях. Он чувствовал, как на него смотрят две пары глаз: двое в кабине затаили дыхание, но не смели мешать. Время было не на их стороне, но он уже почти закончил: с удовлетворенной улыбкой он ввел последние буквы кода. Синяя полоска внизу экрана известила об окончании загрузки. Они выполнили задание, а значит, могли вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», в безопасность его металлических стен.

Шерлок положил руки на колени и повернулся в кресле, стараясь не обращать внимания на жар, объявший его шею при виде стоящего перед ним на коленях Джона. Тот пристально смотрел на Шерлока, во взгляде читалась смесь надежды с чем-то более теплым. Холмс почувствовал, как запылали щеки.

— Готово, — его немного смутила хриплость в собственном голосе, но потом Джон положил теплую руку ему на бедро, чтобы подняться, и у Шерлока сбилось дыхание. Шерлок провел взглядом вверх по его подтянутому телу и остановился на ярко-синих глазах, потом медленно моргнул и повернулся к Мойре.

— Полетели обратно? — судя по улыбке, она явно забавлялась. Развернув шаттл, она просигналила «Энтерпрайзу», что они возвращаются.

Джон сел в свое кресло, и Шерлок выглянул в окно, пытаясь успокоить предательское тело — сейчас не время для возбуждающих мыслей — и воззрился на «Возмездие».

Чем они больше, тем тяжелее падение.

Шерлок это пережил, видел это так много раз на расследованиях, за которые они с Джоном брались. С ним это тоже случилось, когда он принял самое сложное решение в своей жизни и шагнул с крыши больницы Святого Варфоломея, чтобы спасти человека, которого он неосознанно любил. Шерлок понял это, только когда земля исчезла у него из-под ног, когда ветер трепал его кудри, а стоящий на земле грузовик с мешками начал стремительно приближаться. В мыслях было только одно.

 _Джон_.

И сейчас, едва «Возмездие» исчезло с поля зрения, Шерлок понял точность этой идиомы. Маркус был всего лишь очередным преступником, хоть и транспорт у него был покруче. Но он был просто человеком, и его ждет _падение_. Шерлок об этом позаботился во время своей маленькой экспедиции, украв нужную информацию и убедившись в ее сохранности на случай, если Маркус нападет на Кирка и «Энтерпрайз».

Шерлок будет готов.

***

«Воздаяние» приземлился в грузовом отсеке с легким толчком, отчего всех троих тряхнуло вперед, Шерлок едва успел подставить руку, чтобы опереться на консоль.

Лейтенант Харгрив смущенно глянула в их сторону и виновато сказала:

— Простите, — а потом, передернув плечами, заглушила двигатели. Как только шаттл затих, они вскочили с мест и встали около двери; Джон прильнул к спине Шерлока и крепко сжал в кулаке его рубашку, будто не хотел, чтобы дверь открывалась. Лейтенант Харгрив поспешно приложила руку к панели справа от двери, и она с мягким шумом уехала в сторону, а от нее автоматически развернулся трап. Шерлок хотел было повернуться и спросить Джона, почему у него дрожат пальцы и в чем причина такой резкой смены поведения, но его перебил громкий голос Скотти.

— Эй! Ничего себе вы трюк провернули! — он развел в руки стороны, будто говоря: «могли бы и сказать». Шерлок двинулся к выходу и вопросительно посмотрел через плечо.

Джон разжал кулак и разгладил рубашку Шерлока на спине, скривив рот. В его взгляде мелькнула тревога, но он пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, — ответил он на немой вопрос Шерлока. — Просто… Чутье срабатывает. Наверное, — Джон потряс головой и перестал морщить лоб. — Забудь.

— Нет, если что-то…

Джон нахмурился и отвел взгляд.

— Нет, ничего. Давай покончим с этим.

Шерлок всмотрелся в лицо Джона, стараясь не обращать внимания на тянущее чувство в ответ на волнение Джона. Джон чуял опасность и при этом никогда не ошибался, после мутации и подавно. Шерлок научился доверять ему в этом, но если Джон не хотел делиться, то он не собирался на него давить.

— Я не хотела устраивать драму, — ответила Харгрив Скотти, судя по довольному лицу, ни капли не раскаиваясь. Сойдя с трапа на землю, она любовно похлопала по корпусу «Воздаяния».

— Зуб даю, хотела, — стал спорить Скотти, скрестив руки на груди. Он не отрывал изумленного взгляда от покрасневшего лица Харгрив. — Как появится время, ты покажешь мне все, что эта крошка умеет, включая трюк с маскировкой. Хотя, я, наверное, один это видел. Все чуток заняты там, на мостике, — Скотти внезапно посерьезнел и взглянул на Шерлока с Джоном. — Один из вас должен доложить, что миссия окончена. А другой останется здесь и проследит, чтобы информация загрузилась без единого сбоя.

Джон грозно посмотрел на Шерлока, на его щеках появился румянец, а зубы сжались — внутри у Джона все кипело.

— Нет. Я никуда не пойду без Шерлока, — сказал Джон Скотти, но взгляд его глаз был устремлен на Шерлока, пригвоздив того к месту. Шерлок шагнул ближе к нему и буквально почувствовал исходившую от Джона напряженность.

— Ты должен пойти и сказать капитану, что мы нашли то, что нам нужно, и отключили варп-двигатель на «Возмездии», а я пока закончу здесь. Я последую прямиком за тобой.

— Шерлок, не думаю…

— Джон. Все будет хорошо. Верь мне.

— Тебе-то я доверяю, а вот… — взгляд Джона потемнел и наполнился беспокойством. Он потряс головой. — Я понимаю, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, но чутье мне подсказывает: не может быть все так просто. Что мы будем делать? Помашем ручкой той громадине за окном и будем надеяться, что он не загоняет нас… тебя… до смерти или не засунет обратно в чертову камеру? 

Шерлок наклонился к Джону так, что почувствовал его дыхание на собственном лице. Джон глубоко вздохнул, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.

— Пять минут. Я поднимусь через пять минут, а ты должен передать капитану всю информацию, — он разделял волнение Джона, но у них не было на это времени. Еле удержавшись, чтобы не схватить Джона за плечи и не отвести его к турболифту, Шерлок на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Открыв их, он встретился взглядом с Джоном, который немного успокоился. Шерлок открыл рот, но Джон выставил вперед руку.

— Нет, ты прав. Я пойду, но если ты не придешь через пять минут, я спускаюсь вниз, — от его тона по спине Шерлока побежали мурашки.

Шерлок молча кивнул. Легко сжав его руку, Джон развернулся и твердой походкой направился к лифту.

***

— Ты _ничего_ не знаешь.

Джим усмехнулся Маркусу в лицо и не удержался от мысли: «Хочешь поспорим, скользкий ублюдок?». В ледяных глазах адмирала сверкнула искра злости, а тонкие ноздри раздулись.

Маркус подался вперед, всем телом источая агрессию. Рыкнув, он с размаху ударил ладонью по подлокотнику кресла.

— Я пошел на риск, разбудив этого сукиного сына, думал, что его гениальный ум сможет помочь нам защитить себя в будущем, — огрызнулся он, а на лице его отразилось раскаяние.

Джим фыркнул, разозлившись на Маркуса. Почему он просто не _скажет_ это? Почему покрывает свое гнусное мнение действиями другой расы, которую даже не встречал?

— Вы имеете в виду клингонов.

Он отпустил подлокотник кресла, когда Боунс прислонился к нему бедром. Брови МакКоя почти слились с волосами, а сам он выглядел так, будто съел что-то очень гадкое. Да, не играть Боунсу в покер.

— Клингонов или любую другую расу, с которой нам придется столкнуться и которая помешана на разрушении, — отмахнулся адмирал Маркус.

— Поэтому вы решили использовать его как обезоруживающий удар. Чтобы начать войну, — Джим вызывающе уставился на адмирала, наплевав на уважение к старшим по званию, а, следовательно, и на свою карьеру. Джим Кирк, может, и не следовал каждой букве законов Звездного Флота, а порой и вообще отказывался их соблюдать, если его подчиненным грозила опасность — но он хорошо знал разницу между тем, что правильно, а что нет. Он знал, когда кто-то переступал черту здравого ума. Сейчас он говорил с человеком, который ушел далеко за эту черту.

Заслышав легкое шуршание, Джим поднял взгляд и уперся им прямо в глаза Спока, которые не выражали ровным счетом ничего. Спок слегка склонил голову, и Джим тут же понял, что «Воздаяние» вернулось на борт.

Сжав губы, Джим вновь обратился к экрану.

— Это не является целью Звездного Флота.

Адмирал Маркус фыркнул.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мы можем летать по всей галактике, исследовать новые миры и ни разу не столкнуться с расой, которая захочет нас уничтожить забавы ради? Носи свои розовые очки сколько хочешь, Джим, но я знаю, что космос — темное и опасное место, населенное агрессивными существами, которые только и жаждут войны. Жизнь заключается в превосходстве. Ты со своими маленькими искателями приключений думаешь, что можешь беззаботно летать по свету, но я-то лучше знаю. Твоим бесценным ученым нужна защита, не так ли?

— Мы обязаны подчиняться основным законам Звездного Флота, которые мы поклялись блюсти, адмирал, а не начинать войну только потому, что вы думаете, что что-то может случиться, — какая ирония, что это исходит именно из уст Джима. Он нарушил не один десяток правил, но спас свою карьеру благодаря удаче и хорошим связям.

— Черт, — проворчал Маркус, покачивая головой. — Ты слушал его. Он слишком умен и умеет сеять мысли в умы других. Послушай его еще немного и начнешь верить всему, что он говорит.

Позади него едва слышно раздвинулись створки турболифта, и Джим почувствовал, как кто-то ступил на мостик, однако не сводил глаз с экрана.

Джон наклонился к его уху и прошептал:

— Шерлок загружает файлы. Их варп-двигатель выведен из строя, — затем он отошел, стараясь быть как можно незаметней.

Джим моргнул, не ожидав такой удачи. Он планировал арестовать Маркуса, когда у них будет нужные доказательства, но пересмотрел свои задачи, увидев размеры «Возмездия». На Джима накатило облегчение. Они смогут это сделать. Они смогут добраться до Земли без вмешательства адмирала и «Возмездия». Маркус ответит по заслугам.

— Мне не нужно его слушать, сэр. У меня есть _доказательства_ , — сказал он, не сдержав нотки триумфа в голосе.

— Ничто не изменит тот факт, что у нас на носу война с клингонами. Если узнают, что Холмс был на Кроносе, это лишь приблизит неизбежное. В противном случае мы выиграли лишь малую толику времени, прежде чем на нас ниспадет ад. Кто поведет нас сквозь пламя, сынок? Ты? — адмирала обуяли удивление и ярость.

Горячая и ядовитая злость раскалилась у Джима в животе, заставив его сжать кулаки.

— Я вам не _сын_.

Маркус сбросил маску юмора, как змея — кожу.

— Отдай его мне, Джим, прежде чем я сделаю то, о чем мы оба пожалеем.

— Я не могу этого сделать, сэр.

Маркус отвел глаза от Джима куда-то в сторону экрана и задумчиво сощурился. Его губы тронула легкая улыбка.

— Так-так, доктор Джон Уотсон, я полагаю. Я узнаю вас по записи с вашего ареста. Каково же это, Алиса, упасть в яму и проснуться в Стране Чудес?

— Ожиданий не превзошло, — натянуто ответил Джон.

Время словно остановилось. Джим чувствовал, как настойчиво бьется сердце о грудную клетку. Заслышав скрип поворачивающегося стула, Джим уже знал, что скажет Чехов.

— Сэр, «Возмездие» подняло щиты и нацелило фазеры, — Чехов смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза.

— Поднять щиты! — гаркнул Джим, вскочив с кресла.

Адмирал невесело рассмеялся, обведя рукой мостик своего корабля.

— Я так и не спросил тебя, Джим, что ты думаешь о моем корабле? Он весьма особенный. Столько экспериментальных устройств, у тебя голова кругом пойдет! Ты, конечно же, знаешь о торпедах. Усиленная варп-скорость тоже есть. Большинство техники скрыто за кулисами, но вот этот инструмент тебе придется по вкусу, — он улыбнулся акульей улыбкой, от которой в крови забурлил адреналин.

Позади него раздался тихий вздох, но Джим не сводил глаз с адмирала и махнул рукой команде, чтобы те занимали позиции. 

— Капитан Кирк, позвольте представить транспортерную инновацию во всей красе: возможность перемещать на борт любого, плевать на все щиты Федерации, — усмехнулся адмирал Маркус, и у Джима волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

Кирк повернулся и увидел, как Джон Уотсон шагнул назад, поднес руки к лицу и, распахнув глаза, посмотрел на закружившиеся вокруг него полоски света.

— Нет, — выдохнул Джон и, встретившись взглядом с Кирком, отшатнулся от него назад, не дав к себе приблизиться.

Маркус между тем продолжил:

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что мне не придется искать мистера Холмса. Он сам ко мне придет, а «Энтерпрайз» никуда не денется.

Экран позади Джима погас, но тот лишь с ужасом наблюдал за неизбежным.

Двери турболифта открылись, и Джим увидел Шерлока сквозь сияющее тело Джона, которое с каждой секундой становилось все прозрачнее. Действие транспортера достигло своего пика.

— _ДЖОН!_ — закричал Шерлок.

Он шагнул вперед, и на его лице появилось выражение полнейшего ужаса: Джон растворился в воздухе.


	18. Chapter 18

_«Кадетов обучают борьбе с различными межгалактическими расами, используя преимущества их борцовских техник. Такое обучение позволяет солдату стать неуязвимым соперником в битве со всеми знакомыми человечеству формами жизни» ~ Краткий обзор техник рукопашного боя Звездного Флота_

Тело Джона Уотсона распалось на мелкие частицы, причем совершенно безболезненно. Все атомы перемешались, а последняя мысль — _Шерлок!_ — улетучилась, прежде чем его выбросило в черное, словно смоль, пространство между двумя кораблями. Не было ни ощущения полета, ни движения, ни _существования_ , лишь чувство пустоты и слабого осознания происходящего.

Сначала Джон почувствовал покалывание в руках и ногах, потом мгла стала рассеиваться, постепенно начало возвращаться зрение — внезапно перед ним появились три человека с оружием. Позади них в кресле капитана сидел адмирал, а на экране завис «Энтерпрайз».

У Джона внутри закипела злость. Он не стал даже продумывать стратегию, а просто среагировал.

Пара точных крепких ударов, и два охранника отправились в нокаут, едва успев понять, что транспортер перенес заложника на борт. Их тела с упали на землю с тяжелым, но приятным уху Джона грохотом. Третий охранник оказался быстрее своих коллег и, увернувшись от молниеносного выпада, ударил Джона в живот. Обычный человек упал бы от такого на землю без сознания.

Но Джон Уотсон давно перестал быть обычным человеком.

Даже не поведя бровью, он кинулся на охранника и повалил его на пол. Мужчина выпустил оружие, и оно, с треском отскочив от лестницы, подкатилось к платформе, на которой стояло капитанское кресло.

Сквозь стучащую в висках кровь Джон услышал, как к нему подбежали еще несколько людей. Однако он не чувствовал страха. Джон собирался разделаться с ними точно и безжалостно: таким его сделала генная перестройка. А потом подойдет черед Маркуса.

Надавив коленями на грудь охранника, Джон отвел назад руку, готовясь нанести удар, как вдруг услышал крик адмирала Маркуса.

— _ОГОНЬ!_

Кровь застыла в жилах, когда Джон понял, что приказ предназначался вовсе не для пятерки вооруженных мужчин, подбежавших к нему с налитыми кровью глазами. 

Экран загораживала седая голова Маркуса, но Джону все равно удалось увидеть, как яркие оранжевые лучи метнулись к «Энтерпрайзу» — они не нанесли большого урона, а лишь легонько ударили, как кошка по игрушке.

— Еще! — прорычал Маркус; Джон вскочил на ноги, переступил через охранника, и в его тело тут же уткнулись пять пушек. 

Фазеры «Возмездия» выстрелили снова, и на этот раз «Энтерпрайз» не смог увернуться — щиты упали под натиском противника. Незащищенную нижнюю часть тарелки мгновенно разорвало на куски, дно корабля превратилось в сверкающее месиво искореженного металла, которое Джон видел даже с такого расстояния.

Из легких словно выкачали весь воздух, и у Джона едва не подогнулись колени. Этой капли отчаяния хватило, чтобы злость превратилась в несокрушимую ярость. Должно быть, Джон рыкнул или издал какой-то звук: Маркус повернулся к нему и поднялся из кресла.

— Лучше вам остановиться, мистер Уотсон, если хотите, чтобы ваши друзья пережили это, — Маркус махнул рукой на разворачивавшуюся перед ними кошмарную сцену, и Джон застыл на месте. — Я немного подпортил корабль, но они хорошо держатся. Они все еще могут дышать и в конце концов смогут все починить, если, конечно, я им позволю, — протянул он, наслаждаясь силой, находившейся у него в руках. Прищурив глаза, он подошел к Джону, и охранники послушно разошлись в стороны. Джон посмотрел на его горло, представил, как сжимает пальцы вокруг него, выдавливая жизнь из человека, который причинил столько вреда невинным людям и угрожал жизнью мужчине, которого Джон любил. От этой мысли кулаки сжались сами собой; Джон улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, что выглядит как хищник, готовящийся к броску. Судя по лицам охранников, выглядело это весьма пугающе.

Но Маркус лишь усмехнулся.

— Так-так. Кажется, я разбудил не того? Мне нужен был интеллект мистера Холмса, но, как видно, от него сплошные проблемы, — адмирал наклонился, и Джон чуть не отпрянул от такой близости. — Хорошая из вас двоих выходит команда, не правда ли? — задумался он. — Знаете _что_ вы можете получить, если оставите их и будете делать, как я скажу? — холодно улыбнулся Маркус. Между тем «Энтерпрайз» выровнял позицию и вновь предстал перед «Возмездием». — Необходимо выполнить лишь одно дело. Подкинете маленькое устройство в нужное место, а потом сможете вдвоем укатить в закат. Будете жить как захотите и где захотите, только не на Земле. Крыша над головой. Анонимность. Все, что душе угодно.

Джон начал мотать головой еще до того, как адмирал закончил свою речь, и сжал кулаки.

— Не все так просто, — отрезал он.

— Конечно все просто, почему вы считаете иначе?

— Так _никогда_ не бывает. Мы не пешки, которыми можно управлять. — Нет. 

Они были этим сыты по горло. Хоть они с Шерлоком никогда это не обсуждали, было ясно, что такого больше не повторится.

— Тогда позвольте я объясню по-другому, — не отводя взгляда, Маркус повернул голову вправо. — Лейтенант Диаз, если добрый доктор решит напасть на меня, направьте одну из трансфазных торпед на мостик «Энтерпрайза». А пока направьте фазеры на инженерный отсек. Посмотрим, удастся ли нам вырубить систему жизнеобеспечения.

К горлу Джона подкатила тошнота при мысли о стольких потерянных жизнях. Пусть он не видел собственными глазами все бедствия, происходившие в космосе, они все равно случались, и погибали невинные люди. В голове закружились мысли о том, _что_ могло случиться, перебиваемые постоянным натиском изнурительного волнения.

_ШерлокШерлокШерлокШерлок…_

— Пары точных выстрелов будет достаточно, лейтенант, а после будем ждать ответа капитана. Может, он опомнится, пока не поздно, и передаст нам мистера Холмса ради спасения своей команды.

Джон беспомощно смотрел, как два ярких луча ринулись к «Энтерпрайзу». В тот момент Джон решил, что как только представится шанс, он, не колеблясь, прикончит адмирала Маркуса любым способом.

***

Когда луч фазера с ужасным скрежетом разрезал днище тарелки, появились защитные воздухонепроницаемые барьеры. Отчаявшиеся члены экипажа цеплялись за любые устройства и мебель — за все, что крепко стояло на месте — и с кошмарными криками боролись с безжалостным напором вытекающего воздуха. Одного за другим их засасывало в коридоры, выходящие теперь в открытый космос, где их быстро убивала неумолимая и ледяная черная мгла.

***

Корабль покосился, чуть не сбив Шерлока с ног, несмотря на работающие экзогенные стабилизаторы, а на мостике раздались многочисленные ругательства. К ногам экипажа полетели папки и приборы.

На Шерлока накатила такая злость, что у него затряслись руки. В голове тут же замелькали расчеты и возможные пути решения проблемы, но все сводилось к одному.

_Он должен добраться до Джона_.

Кирк выкрикивал приказы команде, чтобы выровнять корабль, но в то же время успевал внимательно следить за Шерлоком. Шерлок не сомневался: Кирк прекрасно понимал, что он собирался сделать, читая его мысли по каким-то мельчайшим движениям тела. Несмотря на охватившую его панику, Шерлок был благодарен Кирку, когда он безмолвно посмотрел на него и, сузив глаза, повернулся обратно к экрану.

Воздух взрезал твердый и решительный голос лейтенанта Сулу:

— Сэр, такого не должно было произойти! Фазеры «Возмездия» негативно сказались на наших щитах. Они снижены на… — пальцы Сулу летали по клавиатуре, — …тридцать процентов. Мы не выдержим еще одного такого удара.

— Наводите ракеты на цель, мистер Сулу! — гаркнул Кирк и выпрямился в кресле.

— Есть, сэр!

От второго удара корабль накренился еще сильнее. Члены экипажа наперебой докладывали об уроне, а голоса из интеркома немедленно им вторили. 

— Сэр, запас передних фазеров уничтожен, нижние палубы потерпели большие потери, воздушные барьеры опущены, — выкрикивал кто-то слева от Шерлока.

— Черт подери, Джим! — воскликнул доктор МакКой, поднимаясь с пола. Отряхнувшись, он подбежал к одному из курсантов и ворча принялся за глубокий порез у него на лбу.

Кирк посмотрел на Боунса, а затем огляделся в поисках своего первого помощника. Шерлок не стал упускать шанс и кинулся к турболифту. Прежде чем двери закрылись, он услышал вопль капитана:

— Спок! Быстро за ним!

***

В пустой транспортерной свет был приглушен. Шерлок склонился над консолью и ударил по кнопкам, не позволив сомнениям и раздумьям встать на его единственном пути. Обогнув пульт управления, он вскочил на круглую платформу и начал беззвучный обратный отсчет вместе с компьютером. Пальцы непроизвольно сжались в кулак.

_10…9…8…7…_

Его внимание привлек громкий топот ног. Хоть он и не удивился появлению мистера Спока, Шерлок все равно напрягся в ожидании спора. Их взгляды встретились, в поджатых губах Спока ясно читалась решительность.

_6…5…_

Вулканец мельком посмотрел на стол управления, затем снова на Шерлока и бросился вперед.

_4…3…_

Спок врезался в Шерлока и схватил его за плечи, чтобы устоять на месте. Их носы почти соприкоснулись, и на Шерлока воззрились черные глаза. Спок сжал зубы и крепко вцепился в его плечи. Сквозь Шерлока словно прокатился разряд тока, и он изумленно уставился на вулканца.

_2…1…_

Спок не пытался его остановить. Он хотел пойти _вместе с ним_.

***

Шерлок материализовался в инженерном отсеке посреди темного коридора с черными трубами и сразу же начал говорить:

— Тебе не стоило приходить. Я сам смогу все сделать, — оскалился Шерлок. Спок будет только обузой для него, будет сдерживать его там, где Шерлоку нужна свобода. Мысли вихрем крутились в голове, а в груди тяжело стучало сердце. Обернувшись украдкой, Шерлок убедился, что они были одни, и направился вниз по коридору, беззвучно ступая по гладкому полу.

— Разве?

Этот простой вопрос заставил Шерлока замереть. Он покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею и в то же время собирая все остатки терпения.

Все тело постепенно стало сковывать льдом, словно вирусом; Шерлок резко развернулся и подошел к Споку, который стоял неподвижно.

— Мы же каким-то образом здесь оказались, не так ли? — прорычал он.

— И правда, как так вышло, мистер Холмс? — спросил Спок. — Технологии «Энтерпрайза» ограничены, а потому совершить такое с их помощью не является возможным.

Спок с интересом склонил голову набок, и Шерлок в который раз восхитился его выдержке, что не мешало ему все еще желать придушить его. Наконец он сдался.

— Почему мы вообще беседуем, у нас ведь нет на это времени! — из-за нетерпеливости голос Шерлока начал дрожать. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, а затем широко раскинул руки. — Какое это имеет значение? Если вам нужна пошаговая инструкция, как взломать систему устройств Звездного Флота, я с удовольствием выкрою время для лекции, а сейчас почему бы вам не взять чертову рацию и не сказать своему капитану, чтобы он выстрелил в правый борт в носовую часть гондолы на прочном корпусе? — Шерлок практически выплюнул последние слова.

— Но как же щиты? — лоб Спока прорезали глубокие морщины.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Все это время Маркус хорошо заметал следы, но он полный идиот, когда дело касается внутренних систем безопасности собственного корабля. Когда я влез в его личные архивы, то сделал так, что один точный выстрел вырубит генератор щитов, отчего «Возмездие» станет совершенно беспомощным.

Спок кивнул, вытащил коммуникатор из заднего кармана и откинул крышку. Не спуская глаз с Шерлока, он нажал на кнопку, и устройство громко пикнуло.

— Спок вызывает капитана Кирка, — не прошло и секунды, как из рации раздался взволнованный голос Джима Кирка.

— Спок! Какого черта твой сигнал исходит из гребанного «Возмездия»? Где Шерлок?

Спок поднял бровь.

— Наш гость нашел способ переправки, сэр, он рядом со мной.

— Как…

— Капитан, — перебил Спок. — У меня есть полезная для вас информация.

Пока Спок объяснял все Кирку, Шерлок повернулся на каблуках и направился вниз по тусклому коридору к своей цели. Пройдя двадцать метров, он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как его догнал Спок.

— Вы готовы? — спросил Шерлок, не поворачивая головы. Пока им никто не встретился на пути, но скоро это могло измениться.

— Меня тренировали в нескольких видах… — начал Спок.

Шерлок нетерпеливо отмахнулся, почувствовав раздражение, что ему надо объяснять столь простые вещи личности с высоким интеллектом.

— Я говорю не о _тренировках_ , мистер Спок, и не о применении полученных навыков.

— Я не понимаю. Экипаж этого корабля тренировали так же как и меня, из чего следует, что они применят известные мне тактики, чтобы предотвратить нападение.

Шерлок насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Эти люди не подчиняются правилам, мистер Спок. Они не следуют известным вам протоколам и правилам поведения. В конце концов, когда они узнали о цели миссии и перед ними встал выбор, они последовали за Маркусом, — Шерлок остановился и поднял руку, требуя тишины. Спок замер рядом с ним. Когда Шерлок решил, что впереди чисто, и продолжил путь, то снова начал говорить — ему было все равно, следует Спок за ним или нет. — Если ваши знания исходят из книг, то вы несомненно будете экспертом по каждой главе. Если существует принятая процедура нанесения удара, выстрела из оружия или правило маневра вокруг врага в космосе, вы заучили ее наизусть и незамедлительно ей последуете, — он понизил голос. — Я говорю об инстинкте и чутье. О борьбе без раздумывания над тактикой. О бое без правил, — Шерлок вдруг развернулся и наклонился к Споку. — К _этому_ вы готовы?

***

Спок внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока, подмечая каждое беззвучное и незаметное движение тела, как у животного, которое напало на след.

— Хоть я и доволен тем, что вы не преступник, нельзя не заметить, что вы бы весьма преуспели в этой профессии, если бы обратили силы и знания против закона.

Шерлок странно на него посмотрел:

— Благодарю, мистер Спок. Буду иметь это в виду.

Раздался топот нескольких пар ног. Спустя пару секунд с обеих концов коридора выскочили охранники, и разверзнулся настоящий ад.

Несмотря на слова Шерлока, навыки рукопашного боя пришлись Споку очень кстати. Он вспомнил все приемы, включая несколько забытых, когда делал выпады и уворачивался от ударов. Искусная техника боя восточных единоборств вскоре уступила место простым резким ударам кулаков и локтей. Когда самый большой из охранников нацелил фазерную винтовку на затылок Шерлока, Спок применил «вулканский зажим», отчего тот повалился наземь.

Шерлок умудрился выразительно поднять бровь, при этом не переставая сражать каждого, кто кидался на него, с непоколебимой силой и непреодолимой энергией. Легкость, с которой он расправлялся с командой охраны, была впечатляющей, но в то же время сбивала с толку. Его движения зачастую были размытыми — с такой скоростью он наносил удары, — а отвратительный хруст ломающихся костей и мучительные стоны заставляли Спока замирать на миг каждый раз. Стоило отдать Шерлоку должное, ибо он всего лишь обезвреживал противников. У него даже дыхание не сбилось, в отличие от Спока, с которого пот тек в три ручья.

Когда все охранники без сознания лежали на полу, Спок наклонился и подобрал два фазера. Проверив настройки, он кинул один Шерлоку, который с легкостью поймал оружие.

— Они настроены на оглушение, — сказал Спок.

Шерлок поджал губы.

— Другие не будут так доброжелательны.

Спок натянуто улыбнулся.

— В таком случае, мистер Холмс, постарайтесь, чтобы в вас не попали.

Они успели сделать три шага по направлению к лифту, как вдруг их сбило с ног. Должно быть, это был взрыв несколькими этажами ниже, от которого содрогнулся весь корабль. Ударная волна была такой сильной, что они пролетели оставшиеся двадцать метров и врезались в стену справа от турболифта. 

Раздался противный вой сирен, заставивший их поежиться. Они медленно поднялись и уставились друг на друга. 

Шерлок хищно улыбнулся:

— Ваш капитан умеет слушать, мистер Спок.

Если бы Спок позволил себе выражение эмоций, он бы громко фыркнул, однако сейчас он просто моргнул.

Шерлок указал на двери лифта и заговорщически ухмыльнулся.

— После вас.


	19. Chapter 19

_«Эксперименты над подопытными стали более интенсивными, объекты проявили чрезвычайную устойчивость к боли — гораздо выше, чем у обычного человека. Во время тренировок объектам А и Б не мешали полученные увечья, в том числе и сломанные кости, которые залечились в течение нескольких минут. Однако, чем сильнее травма, тем медленнее протекает процесс заживления» ~ отчеты по Шерлоку Холмсу и Джону Уотсону, Баскервиль_

В правом борту гигантского «Возмездия» зияла большая дыра — капитан Кирк выстрелил именно туда, куда указал мистер Спок. Система щитов не просто вышла из строя, она полностью уничтожилась. Повреждения распространились по кораблю, словно рябь по воде.

Небольшой, но сильный огонь от воспламенившегося кислорода распространился по разным частям корабля. Огромные шары пламени вырывались в открытый космос по мере того, как падала защита отсеков. Какой бы гениальной не была защитная система корабля, ее составляющие были слишком сильно взаимосвязаны. Несмотря на сдерживающие огонь приборы, пламя все равно распространялось на инструменты и внутренние сети, ползло по коридорам, оставляя после себя искореженный черный металл.

***

Капитанский мостик был залит красным светом, что по мнению Джона только добавляло драмы в ситуацию. Неожиданный громкий вопль сирен заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Диаз! Какого черта происходит? — гневно вскричал адмирал Маркус, поднимаясь с пола. — Докладывай!

— Есть, сэр! Произошло крушение нескольких систем, щиты портов и правого борта упали до нуля, остальные щиты на корабле продолжают падать, — штурвальный повернулся к адмиралу; в его глазах читался шок, но никак не страх. — Сейчас мы — легкая мишень, сэр, — от сурового взгляда адмирала любой бы обмочил штаны, но лейтенант сдержался.

Лицо Маркуса налилось красным, а на виске проступила вена.

— Проклятье! Какого черта они упали, сукин ты сын?!

Диаз крутанулся в кресле и начал сосредоточенно барабанить пальцами по консоли.

— Не имею права знать, сэр!

Маркус склонился над Диазом и проорал ему в ухо:

— Так узнай и _почини_ все!

Джон с мрачным удовлетворением наблюдал за этой сценой, уже зная, из-за чего пала пресловутая защита корабля. Шерлоку удалось внедриться в системы «Возмездия» и сотворить настоящее чудо. Джон мельком оглядел приставленную к нему охрану — мужчины все еще держали его под прицелом фазеров — и медленно растянул губы в улыбке. Ближайший к нему охранник недоуменно моргнул.

Зная, что шанс представится совсем скоро, Джон не стал рисковать и развязывать с ними драку, хотя руки так и чесались. Он перевел взгляд на адмирала — тот смотрел прямо на него, а в глазах сверкала ярость.

— Вы это сделали. Вы с мистером Холмсом, не так ли? — ядовито выплюнул он, а затем усмехнулся так, что у Джона по спине побежали мурашки. — Думаете, ваши новые друзья выйдут из этой игры победителями? Спешу разочаровать вас, доктор Уотсон, но наш боевой комплекс пока…

Тираду Маркуса бесцеремонно прервал открывшийся турболифт, из которого под шквальным огнем фазеров выскочили Шерлок и Спок. Маленький экипаж мостика все еще приходил в себя после взрыва, поэтому трех членов команды удалось вырубить прежде, чем те поняли, что происходит. Первым пал Диаз от точного выстрела Спока. Джон не знал, остался он в живых или нет, но его это мало волновало.

Спок кинулся направо и моментально обезвредил еще одного офицера. Шерлок уложил третьего, и на мгновение их с Джоном взгляды пересеклись. 

На напряженном лице Шерлока читалась готовность убивать, и этот взгляд пробрал Джона до дрожи.

Охранники вокруг него нацелили все внимание на вторженцев, чем Джон и воспользовался, обрушив на их спины сокрушающие удары.

Джон нашел глазами Маркуса, который отбежал подальше от драки и лихорадочно искал оружие, а потому не заметил его приближения.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Спок кинулся ему на перехват, но Джон был намного быстрее. Бросившись вперед, он схватил адмирала и с грохотом повалил на палубу. Дыхание Маркуса сбилось, он начал бешено извиваться и бить Джона по бокам в тщетной попытке высвободиться. Схватив адмирала за шею, Джон вскочил на ноги и поднял его в воздух с такой легкостью, словно тот ничего не весил. Пот катился с Маркуса ручьем, но Джон не разжимал хватку.

Даже несмотря на уязвимое положение, Маркус разгневанно уставился на Джона, будто бросая вызов, а потом вдруг увидел его лицо и округлил глаза.

— Шах и мат, адмирал, — прорычал Джон, кинул его на землю, как тряпичную куклу, и опустился вслед за ним на колени.

Джон размахнулся и ударил Маркуса по лицу, почувствовав, как с отвратительным хрустом сломались кости. Из разбитого носа адмирала тут же хлынула кровь и побежала по скуле, которая от удара приняла совершенно неестественную форму. 

Надавив коленом на грудь Маркуса, Джон принялся наносить удары снова и снова. Все вокруг словно затуманилось от переполнявшей его ярости, а откуда-то издалека слышался знакомый голос.

— Джон. _Джон!_ — он занес руку для еще одного удара, но его остановила чья-то сильная ладонь.

Человек под ним жалобно застонал.

— Джон! — Шерлок. _Это Шерлок с ним говорил._ Джон повернулся и увидел Шерлока, который сидел почти вплотную к нему. Только ощутив его теплое дыхание на щеке, Джон наконец пришел в себя. 

— Джон, хватит, — Шерлок положил руку на кулак Джона и крепко сжал. После секундного размышления Джон опустил руку.

Маркус снова заскулил, и Джон понял, что на место медленно отступающей злости никогда не придет сожаление о том, во что он превратил этого человека. Маркус это заслужил и вряд ли в ближайшее время сможет самостоятельно сбежать.

Члены экипажа «Возмездие» лежали без сознания по разным углам палубы. Спок стоял неподалеку и молча за ними наблюдал.

— Шерлок. Я… Они… — Джон оглядел неподвижных людей.

— Нет, они не мертвы. Просто в отключке, — Шерлок встал и аккуратно потянул Джона за собой.

Джон почувствовал слабый прилив облегчения. Он знал, что такое структура командования. Этих людей погубил фанатизм их лидера, а потому вкус победы был отнюдь не сладким.

— Ты в порядке? — Шерлок внимательно осмотрел Джона с ног до головы, а заметив кровь на лице от уже зажившей царапины, недовольно нахмурился.

— Да. Да, все хорошо, — устало улыбнулся Джон.

Внезапно раздался предательский выстрел. Джон не успел повернуться, как почувствовал жгучую боль в бедре, словно к нему приложили раскаленный утюг. Шерлок мгновенно метнулся к Маркусу и с силой ударил его по виску фазером, который держал в руке, а Джон, сжимая бедро, опустился на пол. Это была сущая агония; ускоренные заживляющие способности увы не сопровождались отсутствием боли.

Шерлок надавил пяткой на кисть Маркуса, и тот выронил оружие, которое забрал у потерявшего сознание охранника. Не теряя времени, Шерлок кинулся к Джону и крепко обнял. Лицо его было белое как полотно, а губы едва заметно дрожали.

— Шерлок, все нормально, — это правда было так. Боль уже почти не чувствовалась. — Простая царапина, уже заживает, — ободряюще прохрипел Джон.

Но Шерлок будто не слышал. Он схватился длинными пальцами за штанину и одним резким движением разорвал пополам. Только увидев свежий розоватый шрам на месте раны, он глубоко и облегченно выдохнул.

— Все хорошо. Хорошо, — выдохнул Шерлок.

Затем он бросил гневный взгляд на Маркуса, который усиленно пытался не потерять сознание — его висок был рассечен глубокой раной.

— Вам крайне повезло, адмирал Маркус, что ваши фазеры не наносят нам большого вреда, — прошипел Шерлок, — не то, клянусь… Если бы вы убили Джона, живым бы вы с этого мостика не вышли, — Джон, сидя в объятиях Шерлока, широко заулыбался; сердце словно стало больше в два раза, да и реакция всего тела на эти слова была кошмарно неуместной для их положения.

Наконец, Маркус с глухим стуком уронил голову на пол, и его глаза закатились.

Джон уткнулся Шерлоку в плечо и обнял в ответ. Они сидели на полу, крепко цепляясь друг за друга, и Джону хотелось лишь теплую постель в тихой комнате.

Тишину нарушил голос Спока.

— Капитан, — мерно проговорил он, — ситуация под контролем. Пожалуйста, вбейте наши координаты и направьте сюда людей, чтобы взять под охрану адмирала Маркуса с его командой и отшвартовать корабль на Землю.

— Спок! С тобой все в порядке? Все целы? — послышался едва различимый голос Кирка. Шерлок сжал плечо Джона.

Спок помедлил и слегка склонил голову, оглядывая мостик. Джон улыбнулся и мог поклясться, что Спок ухмыльнулся, прежде чем продолжить доклад.

— У меня, мистера Холмса и доктора Уотсона нет серьезных повреждений. Однако адмиралу Маркусу, — в голос Спока закралось презрение, — понадобится помощь доктора МакКоя по прибытии на «Энтерпрайз».

***

Джон вновь почувствовал, как его затягивает в пустоту. Предыдущий опыт слегка смягчил шок такого путешествия, но для него это все равно было настоящим чудом.

Первым, что ощутил Джон, когда пришел в себя, это успокаивающее прикосновение Шерлока, который переплел их пальцы вместе.

В транспортерной комнате их ждали Боунс и Кирк, который нетерпеливо покачивался с пятки на носок. Капитан едва ли заметил Шерлока и Джона — он тут же впился взглядом в Спока; по его лицу прокатилось облегчение, прежде чем Кирк взял себя в руки.

 _Интересно_.

Боунс подошел к Джону, внимательно осмотрел полностью залечившуюся рану, от которой остался лишь светло-розовый шрам, мельком глянул на его лоб, а затем покачал головой.

— Как же мне повезло, что остальные пациенты не такие как вы, не то бы я остался без работы, — едва успел пробормотать Боунс, как раздался пронзительный голос Кирка.

— О чем ты думал, черт побери? Ты мог… — Джим взволнованно вскинул руки.

— Сэр, позвольте напомнить вам ваш же приказ «отправиться быстро за ним», — перебил его Спок. — Как видите, это я и сделал, — он сошел с платформы как ни в чем не бывало и встал рядом с капитаном, сцепив руки за спиной.

Шерлок фыркнул, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

Кирк широко открыл глаза.

— Это не значит «отправься за ним на другой корабль»! — Джим указал пальцем на окно.

Спок невозмутимо поднял бровь.

— Я не знал о наличии ограничений у вашего приказа, капитан. Хочу заметить, что в целом все прошло наилучшим образом.

Поняв, что от Спока ничего не добьется, Джим сжал губы и гневно повернулся к Шерлоку с Джоном. Стоило ему открыть рот, как Шерлок перебил:

— Капитан Кирк, уж вы-то должны понять, почему я обязан был пойти на риск, — он перевел взгляд с Кирка на Спока и обратно. — Если бы вы оказались на моем месте, и у вас забрали кого-то, кто вам дорог, вы бы несомненно поступили так же.

Щеки Кирка окрасил легкий румянец, а Спок задумчиво склонил голову. Джим с завидным упорством старательно избегал его взгляда.

— Хорошо, — с нажимом произнес он, хотя злости в его глазах не было, — ваша взяла, — Джим прочистил горло и на пару секунд уставился в пол, а затем поднял голову и расправил плечи. — Шерлок, я благодарен вам. Вы остановили войну и спасли множество невинных жизней.

Шерлок молчал, и Джону пришлось сжать его пальцы. Тот вздрогнул, вопросительно посмотрел на Джона и, заметив его выжидающий взгляд, закатил глаза.

— Ах, да. Пожалуйста, — скучающим тоном ответил он, но Джон видел его насквозь — Шерлок буквально дрожал от переполнявшей его энергии.

— А Маркус? Что будет с ним? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Скоро сюда прибудет еще один корабль — «Бесстрашный». Адмирал Пайк — единственный человек вне этого корабля, кому я могу безоговорочно доверять. Он заберет адмирала и его команду на Землю для вынесения приговора.

— Вы не думаете, что союзники Маркуса могут этому помешать? — спросил Джон.

Джим хищно улыбнулся.

— Они попытаются, но, если я что-то задумал, вряд ли кому-то под силу меня остановить.

Джон усмехнулся, но стоило ему вспомнить об одной вещи, как улыбка исчезла с лица.

— А что насчет нас с Шерлоком?

Джим взглянул на Спока и улыбнулся.

— Доверьте это дело нам.

***

— Он мало что говорит, но с доказательствами, которые у нас есть, ему и не придется, — сказал адмирал Пайк.

Уставшему Джиму оставалось лишь смиренно кивнуть. Джон почувствовал укол жалости: капитану предстояло еще много часов руководить восстановлением «Энтерпрайза» и устранять последствия преступлений Маркуса.

Адмирал Пайк посмотрел на Шерлока, который стоял за Джимом возле стола в его кабинете.

— Судя по тому, что я видел, нос адмирала никогда не вернется в прежнюю форму, но, полагаю, он это заслужил, — Пайк поднял уголок рта, словно хотел улыбнуться.

— Так точно, сэр, — Джим выразительно глянул на Шерлока, а потом нагнулся к экрану. — А что будет с «Возмездием»? Этот корабль… — Джим поежился. — Он _неправильный_ , сэр.

Пайк кивнул.

— Знаю, сынок, знаю. Понятия не имею, что с ним сделают. Думаю, переоборудуют в исследовательский корабль, — он со вздохом откинулся в кресле. — Теперь вы двое. Мы перед вами в огромном долгу, но что же с вами делать? — сказал он с юмором, без капли язвительности.

Шерлок фыркнул, и Джону пришлось прикрыть рот, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Он уже догадывался, что сейчас начнется.

— Каким бы ни был план, вы, очевидно, о нем уже осведомлены, — начал тараторить Шерлок. — Подозреваю, что мы с Джоном не вернемся на Землю, судя по тому, как вы посмотрели на мистера Спока. Поскольку я в курсе нашего родства и знаю, что представляю для него некую… ценность, могу сделать вывод, что он нашел нам место жительства. Я также знаю, что остаток его расы живет на планете с низким населением, а вулканцы живут дольше людей и обладают большей физической силой, поэтому мы прекрасно смешаемся с толпой, если не брать во внимание внешность. Вулканские достижения в науке и технике не дадут мне скучать весь остаток жизни. Хоть и звучит это заманчиво, нам с Джоном все же понадобится пропуск на Землю, скажем, раз в месяц или реже, если не получится иначе. Это будет достаточным вознаграждением за спасение мира, — Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся.

Джон не знал, то ли смеяться над шокированным выражением лица Пайка, то ли зацеловать Шерлока за его вдумчивость. Вместо этого он широко улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, что, когда Шерлок восполнит знания о научных открытиях, ему станет плевать на Лондон и Землю. Нет, Шерлок попросил поездки на Землю ради Джона, потому что знал: _Джон_ будет скучать по родной планете, хоть она и изменилась за время их заточения.

 _Боже, как он любил Шерлока_.

Джим и Спок и ухом не повели, ибо уже привыкли к громким и долгим размышлениям Шерлока.

— Истории про ваш разум ни капли не преувеличены, — Пайк был впечатлен. — Хорошо, я посмотрю, что можно сделать. На Новом Вулкане будут люди, чтобы помочь вам акклиматизироваться, а на Землю вы сможете вернуться на обычном транспорте по расписанию, — он прокашлялся и разгладил ворот пиджак.

— Как же остальные, сэр? Что с ними будет? Среди них есть порядочные люди, — _а есть и не очень_.

Пайк улыбнулся Джону. Уотсон знал, что адмирал не обязан был ему ничего говорить, но все-таки надеялся узнать судьбу заключенных. На секунду ему показалось, что Пайк не ответит, но был приятно удивлен:

— Их пробудят от криосна по одному или по двое и оценят их психологическое состояние. Придется подождать, потому что решение выносится по каждому человеку отдельно, — сказал Пайк. — Однако наказания за преступления за прошедшие двести лет претерпели изменения, доктор Уотсон. Даже если найдутся те, кто не сможет приспособиться к новым условиям, есть способы им помочь. В конечном итоге, все они смогут жить нормальной жизнью. Вулканцы — не единственная раса с высоким интеллектом и физической силой; есть много мест, где люди, подобные вам, смогут прижиться.

Шерлок кисло посмотрел на экран. Они с Джоном сейчас думали об одном и том же: Шерлок Холмс просто так не «приживался».

После нескольких минут разговора, адмирал отсоединился, и Джим поднялся с кресла.

— Джентльмены, мне пора идти. Надо успокоить одного шотландского инженера и проследить за ремонтом корабля, — взгляд его затуманился, и Джон сочувственно на него посмотрел — капитану предстояло разобраться со смертью многих членов экипажа. — Вы сможете найти путь к своей каюте?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который повернулся к нему секундой раньше. Его шея и щеки уже были залиты розовым румянцем. Не отводя взгляда, Джон переплел их пальцы и крепко сжал.

 _Наедине. Мы сможем остаться наедине_. Джон улыбнулся и быстро провел языком по нижней губе, чувствуя, как быстрее забилось сердце при виде ответной улыбки Шерлока.

— Да. Да, сможем.


	20. Chapter 20

_«Никогда бы не подумал, что брат способен на такое. Чувства его глубоки, но я ошибочно полагал, что он заботится только о себе. С самого детства он ничего у меня не просил, а сейчас молит о праве распоряжаться жизнью и смертью. Как могу я отказать, ведь если Джон Уотсон умрет, я потеряю брата еще больше, чем до его встречи с Уотсоном. Как могу я не дать им больше времени?» ~ вырезка из дневника Майкрофта Холмса, хранилось у матери Спока, уничтожено вместе с Вулканом_

Они беспрепятственно добрались до каюты по длинным коридорам «Энтерпрайза» благодаря широким и уверенным шагам Шерлока. Войдя в комнату, он отпустил руку Джона, попутно проведя пальцами по теплой коже запястья, и повернулся к нему лицом. Дверь незаметно закрылась, и наступила тишина. Они уставились друг на друга, но через пару секунд губы Шерлока дрогнули, и Джон, не выдержав, рассмеялся, наполнив комнату звонким смехом. Шерлок усмехнулся и подступил ближе к Джону, не сводя с него глаз.

— Это безумие. Мы окончательно свихнулись, — сквозь смех сказал Джон. Глаза его счастливо блестели; он мягко уткнулся лбом Шерлоку в грудь, а затем обвил руки вокруг его талии. Шерлок закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь близостью, и поцеловал взлохмаченные светлые волосы. Знакомый запах Джона дарил чувство полной безопасности, как солнечный свет и Бейкер-Стрит, хоть он не видел ни того, ни другого уже двести лет.

— А ведь ты вторгался в Афганистан, — улыбаясь, пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон медленно поднял голову.

— Там был не только я, — ответил он. Его синие глаза завораживающе сверкали в свете комнаты, — они хороши в любом свете — словно пытались сказать, что он помнит _тот_ вечер.

— Теперь у нас есть время. Как же мы им распорядимся? — заурчал Шерлок, очерчивая губами линию подбородка Джона и проводя пальцами по его ключицам.

— Даже не знаю, — с придыханием сказал Джон. — Сыграем партийку Клюедо?

— Пожалуй, нет, — закрыв глаза, Шерлок коснулся своими губами мягких губ Джона. Они двигались медленно, а их сердца стучали громко и настойчиво. Легкий наклон головы, и Джон со вздохом открыл рот, впуская нежный и податливый язык Шерлока. Шерлок хотел сохранить это мгновение, запомнить его навсегда и никогда не забывать. Прошло так много времени, и он заслужил — они оба заслужили — по _меньшей_ мере эти минуты.

Желание не торопить события исчезло в мгновение ока, стоило ему ощутить прелести тонкой униформы. Не отрываясь от Джона, Шерлок охнул, и что было искрой тут же превратилось в пламя.

Джон повел Шерлока назад, пока тот не уперся бедрами в холодный край стола. Джон оттянул зубами его нижнюю губу и провел по ней языком, отчего у Шерлока вырвался низкий стон.

Шерлок прервал поцелуй, но тут же припал губами к щеке Джона, потом к шее, к краю воротника нелепой синей рубашки. Однако настойчивые пальцы, зарывшиеся в кудри Шерлока, сразу же вернули его к жадным губам.

Шерлок благодарил небеса, что ему было на что опереться. Влажный звук их поцелуев, шорох рук, разглаживавших ткань по телу, тяжелое дыхание, эхом разносившееся по комнате — все это текло, как лава, по его спине вниз живота, оставляя след страсти и пламени.

Проведя рукой по спине Джона, Шерлок остановился было на границе рубашки и брюк, и тут же продолжил путь вниз. По сравнению с жаром поцелуя прикосновение казалось почти нежным. Он обхватил задницу Джона, отчего тот издал тихий, дрожащий стон, и притянул к себе. Оба напряглись, ощутив растущее горячее желание друг друга.

Шерлок нетерпеливо заскулил:

— Я хочу… Мне _нужно…_ — _всё. Сразу. Всё_.

Джон положил голову на его ключицу и отодвинулся, забрав все тепло, а затем начал толкаться бедрами взад-вперед.

— _Да_ , — выдохнул Шерлок.

Джон расстегнул брюки Шерлока и медленно оттянул их вниз, пока Шерлок не почувствовал прохладное дуновение на обнаженной коже члена. Этот контраст с жаром, исходившим от ладони Джона, заставил его судорожно вдохнуть. Что раньше было просто желанием сейчас быстро переросло в отчаянную нужду.

Когда Джон обвил вокруг него пальцы, Шерлок, отняв руки от зада, вцепился ему в плечи. Боже, это было так… хорошо, нет, это было просто _прекрасно_ , но Шерлок хотел не этого. Не в этом он так нуждался.

— Джон. _Джон_. Репликатор, — с трудом выговорил Шерлок, глядя куда-то в потолок и совершенно не узнавая собственный голос. 

Джон посмотрел на него, нахмурив брови, — видимо, не уловил в словах Шерлока ни малейшего смысла, — и провел большим пальцем по головке его члена. Губы Джона от поцелуев налились краснотой, на щеках сиял румянец, а волосы были в полном беспорядке. 

Красивый. _Идеальный_.

Шерлок моргнул и мягко отодвинул его, положив руки на плечи. Джон недоуменно на него посмотрел, но все же отпустил.

Шерлок подошел к репликатору, не зная, сработает ли его замысел. Пока что он использовал этот прибор только для чая. Он обернулся и кинул на Джона хитрый взгляд, отчего тот мгновенно перестал хмуриться.

Шерлок нажал кнопку на черной глянцевой панели.

— Персональная смазка.

— _Уточните: на масляной, водяной, силиконовой основе или гель_ , — проговорил механический женский голос.

Судя по звукам, Джон поперхнулся воздухом, а Шерлок с ухмылкой продолжил, не глядя на него:

— Гель.

Лампочки на панели замигали, дверца отъехала в сторону: на подставке стояла маленькая прозрачная баночка без этикетки. Шерлок схватил ее, подошел к Джону и всучил ему баночку, возвратившись на исходную позицию.

Джон смотрел на него с удивлением, но глаза его сияли.

— Как?..

— Не сейчас, — прорычал Шерлок и впился губами в его улыбку, вновь разжигая между ними огонь. Судя по стуку зубов, в поцелуе не было ни элегантности, ни романтики; в нем звучали несказанные слова и двести лет разлуки.

Подцепив расстегнутые штаны Шерлока, Джон спустил их вниз, слегка царапая ногтями кожу. Ощутив приятное жжение, Шерлок задрожал и вздохнул, стоило Джону вновь скользнуть языком ему в рот.

Затем Джон переключился на шею, стал покусывать и посасывать нежную кожу и проводить по ней языком, отчего член Шерлока твердел еще больше. Джон схватил зубами тонкую кожу, чтобы почувствовать ее на вкус. В иной жизни Шерлок бы задумался о следах от таких поцелуев, однако они были другими людьми и его это ни капли не волновало.

Шерлок и так весь дрожал от жажды и желания.

— Кровать, — простонал он. Джон кивнул, не отрывая губ от его шеи; они кое-как дошли до кровати, скидывая одежду куда попало, отчего на полу образовался совершенный беспорядок.

Сцепившись руками и ногами, они повалились на свежезастеленную постель. Слава богу, матрас оказался мягким, чему Шерлок был несказанно рад, когда Джон прижался к нему всем телом. Баночка смазки отскочила и упала рядом. Шерлок на секунду остановился, наслаждаясь близостью прикосновений, и закрыл глаза. Закинув длинную ногу Джону на бедро, он провел пальцами по его спине, а потом зарылся в волосы. Джон наклонил голову, прильнул к его ладони, а затем провел языком по уху. По телу Шерлока прокатилась волна мурашек.

— Джон, — едва слышно произнес Шерлок, закидывая на него вторую ногу.

Джон хмыкнул и провел носом по линии его волос, шумно вдыхая.

— Ну же, скажи, — пальцы обвели его ключицу и спустились к соску.

— Скучал по… тебе, — Шерлок раздвинул ноги шире, разрываясь между желанием заполучить Джона _сейчассейчассейчас_ и растянуть этот сладкий момент до бесконечности.

У обоих вырвался дрожащий вздох, и Джон, прекратив осыпать поцелуями ключицы Шерлока, скользнул зубами вниз. Одним лишь прикосновением языка Джон заставил Шерлока откинуть голову на подушку и нести при этом непонятную чепуху.

Джон еле слышно застонал и обхватил зубами его сосок, дразня его с такой привычной легкостью, что вскоре прекратился даже поток несуразных слов. Шерлок сжал простыни в одной руке, а волосы Джона в другой.

Джон с улыбкой отнялся от его соска, провел открытым ртом по ребрам и поднял взгляд. Темные глаза встретились со взглядом Шерлока, а по лицу медленно расплылась довольная и такая красивая улыбка. Джон повернул голову и нежно поцеловал запястье Шерлока, заставив того разжать крепкую хватку, а потом продвинулся вниз и устроился между его бедер. Шерлок с замиранием сердца смотрел, как Джон остановился в сантиметре от его члена, ласково обдавая его теплым дыханием.

— Джон…

Не отрывая взгляда, Джон провел языком от основания до самого верха.

По телу Шерлока пробежала дрожь; он застонал, всеми силами пытаясь не закрыть глаза. Это давалось с трудом, но вид склонившегося над ним Джона заставлял живот сжиматься в предвкушении.

Джон между тем взял смазку, лежавшую возле бедра Шерлока, незаметно открыл ее, а затем погрузил головку члена Шерлока в свой горячий рот. Шерлок выгнулся так, что плечи оторвались от кровати. Джон медленно работал языком, обводя гладкую кожу и край головки с завидной точностью. Напряжение в животе Шерлока усиливалось с каждой секундной все больше. Он ухватился за волосы Джона и потянул на себя — несмотря на всеобъемлющее удовольствие, ему хотелось большего, хотелось почувствовать, как Джон всем своим весом вдавливает его в постель. Поняв намек, Джон выпустил член Шерлока, лизнув его в последний раз. С покрасневшими губами Джон поднялся вверх и снова обхватил его эрекцию — на этот раз ладонью, медленно и сосредоточенно двигая ею вверх и вниз по всей длине, а влажные пальцы спустились по жестким волоскам мимо яичек и вдоль промежности.

Рот Шерлока невольно открылся, а глаза захлопнулись, стоило ему почувствовать влажный палец, который давил на дырочку и медленно, но уверенно проталкивался в тугое кольцо мышц. Шерлок с всхлипом подался ему навстречу, желая как можно скорее ощутить приятное жжение и боль.

— Да… Боже, да.

Внезапно Джон остановился. Когда Шерлок в недоумении открыл глаза, то встретился с прожигающим темным взглядом.

— Помнишь, как мы в первой раз занялись любовью? — тихо, но серьезно прошептал Джон, отчего Шерлок перестал двигаться.

— Конечно, — _неуклюже. Неумело. Чудесно_.

У Джона сбилось дыхание.

— А последний раз? Перед засадой? — по его лицу пробежала тень. Он помнил все.

_Отчаянно. Нежно. Словно прощание, ибо они знали_.

— Да, — с хрипотцой в голосе ответил Шерлок и попытался притянуть Джона поближе. — Джон, пожалуйста… Я…

— Этот раз ты тоже будешь помнить, — Джон повернул пальцем и добавил второй. Шерлок в ответ охотно подавался им навстречу. Его резкое дыхание казалось чересчур громким. _Да_. — Я спал две сотни лет, находясь при этом в сознании, думал о тебе каждую секунду, мне снился этот момент, и мне снился ты. Так что не торопи.

— Джон. Я помню _каждый_ наш раз, торопились мы или нет, — Шерлок приподнялся, пылко поцеловал его и раздвинул ноги еще шире. — Хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня, _сейчас же_.

Джон низко усмехнулся, но все-таки вытащил пальцы и приставил ко входу влажную головку члена.

— Будь по-твоему. Готов? — Джон закусил губу; голос его был сиплым и почти неузнаваемым. В его тело через ладонь Джона передавалась волна легкой дрожи. По его виску скатилась капля пота и, зависнув на миг, упала на шею Шерлока.

Сердце в груди заходилось в бешеном ритме. Со стоном закинув ноги поверх бедер Джона, Шерлок настойчиво притянул его к себе и одновременно поднял таз, всеми силами стараясь заполучить желаемое.

Нетерпение одержало верх.

Нависнув над ним, Джон демонстративно куснул его в плечо, толкнулся вперед и теперь уже решительно вошел в Шерлока. Тот сжал простыни и почувствовал, как весь воздух разом вышел из легких.

_Еще. Боже, наполни меня. Заставь забыть обо всем, кроме тебя_.

— В порядке? — заботливо промурлыкал Джон.

— Да, — простонал Шерлок, утопая в ощущении _Джона_. Нужно, чтобы его накрыли, наполнили, поглотили. Обладать Джоном так, как Джон обладал им. — _Еще_.

Джон напрягся всем телом и вошел до конца. Из его горла вырвался низкий стон. Шерлок ощутил необыкновенную чудесную наполненность, а боль от проникновения исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Член Джона задел простату, и это свело Шерлока с ума настолько, что ноги задрожали от напряжения. Джон толкнулся снова, устанавливая нарастающий ритм, каждым движением бедер впечатывая Шерлока в матрас. Рваное дыхание Джона обдавало его грудь, ногти впивались в бедра Шерлока, а комнату наполнили звуки ударов кожи о кожу.

По ребрам Шерлока лениво бежал пот, а по животу растекалась предсеменная жидкость, облегчая трение между членом и животом Джона. Влага стекала в промежность, а жар тел в сочетании с пьянящим запахом секса так и кружил голову.

Секс был горячим, медленным и грубым: с языка Шерлока так и слетали ругательства, Джон вколачивался в него снова и снова, извлекая из них обоих протяжные стоны. Джон ускорил темп, рывки стали беспорядочными и жесткими, пальцы сжимались в кулак, скользив по тонкой коже у Шерлока на боках. Жар все приливал Шерлоку в самый низ живота.

Время больше не имело значения. Оно замедлялось, ускорялось и растворялось в волнах удовольствия.

Напряжение, словно туго натянутая нить, все росло и росло, как вдруг Шерлок выдохнул имя Джона и продолжал повторять его до тех пор, пока тот не встретился с ним взглядом; оба были так уязвимы в этот момент, что не могли существовать друг без друга.

Тело Шерлока покрывала дрожь бурлящих внутри эмоций. Сердце бешено стучало, слова, которые он так хотел сказать, застревали в горле, но, глядя Джону в глаза, Шерлок понимал, что они уже были услышаны.

Издав хриплый крик, Джон глубоко толкнулся, замер над Шерлоком и резко кончил так, что Шерлок почувствовал пульсацию глубоко внутри. На шее Джона отчетливо проступили вены, кожа налилась краснотой от груди до вершины лба, и Шерлок невольно заскулил от такого зрелища.

_Каждый раз_. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок заставал Джона во время оргазма, он ошеломленно застывал перед видом этого совершенно идеального существа.

Джон вздрогнул, повалился на него и только через несколько секунд вновь поднялся на колени. Шерлок поерзал бедрами и потянулся к члену, чтобы довести себя до оргазма, но Джон молниеносно шлепнул его по рукам.

— Нет. Ты дашь мне это сделать, — прошептал Джон, заставив Шерлока дрожать еще сильнее от его низкого голоса. Это был не вопрос, а _приказ_ , несмотря на ласковый тон голоса.

Все еще не вытаскивая члена, Джон обвил пальцами эрекцию Шерлока. Было неудобно и немного непрактично, но им было плевать. Шерлок вдавил спину в матрас, чтобы дать Джону место для работы. Тот не стал упускать шанс и, крепко схватив член, начал быстро двигать рукой, большим пальцем поглаживая головку.

Шерлок не знал, чье тяжелое дыхание он слышал — Джона или его, ведь разум вместе со всеми мыслями разлетелся на тысячи осколков.

— Вот так. Давай же, Шерлок, кончи ради меня. Хочу почувствовать это, пока я еще в тебе.

Стоило Шерлоку услышать голос Джона, как через его тело прошел заряд удовольствия, слова его накрывали Шерлока волной оргазма — он отпустил себя, и словно весь мир помутнел. Он снова и снова чувствовал имя Джона на своих губах — литания чувств в этих четырех буквах. Сжав мышцы на животе, Шерлок выгнулся всем телом, унося Джона с собой, а грудь его покрыли белые и горячие капли семени. В конце концов ноги Шерлока не выдержали и рухнули на кровать, отчего член Джона с влажным звуком вышел из него и скользнул вниз по бедру.

По телу Шерлока все еще бежала дрожь мелкими волнами, и Джон, ласково погладив ребра и руки, поцеловал его подбородок, щеки, веки и наконец губы, крепко переплетая их пальцы.

Когда Шерлок более или менее пришел в себя, он повернул голову и увидел, как Джон, расслабленный и налитый румянцем, внимательно за ним наблюдал.

— Я тебя люблю, — отрывисто произнес он. — Ты пошел за мной, чтобы спасти. Ты сумасшедший и такой опрометчивый идиот, — глаза Джона затуманились, хотя на губах была нежная улыбка.

— Конечно я пошел за тобой, — фыркнул Шерлок, совершенно не обидевшись на слова Джона. Сердце в груди, казалось, стало еще больше. Шерлок чувствовал себя наполненным до краев.

_Ради тебя я пойду куда угодно, в огонь и в воду, если ты будешь рядом со мной._

_Куда угодно_.

***

— Не так уж они и плохи.

— Но и не больно хороши.

— Думаешь, на Земле еще можно купить настоящие? — Джон покрутил пальцами шоколадное печенье. Недолго думая, Шерлок выхватил печенье из его рук, откусил кусочек, поморщился от непривычного вкуса и проглотил его целиком.

— После двухсот-то лет? Сильно сомневаюсь, — вынес вердикт Шерлок.

Они лежали на боку, грудь к спине, переплетя ноги. Со вздохом поставив печенье на прикроватную тумбу, Джон взял руку Шерлока и прижал ее к своей груди, большим пальцем поглаживая его безымянный.

— Я скучаю по нему, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок крепко сжал его руку.

— Мы достанем новые. Нам обоим.

Джон кивнул.

— Они уже не будут такими, как прежде, но да. Хочу новые.

Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, Шерлок приподнялся на локте, положил голову на ладонь и принялся любоваться профилем Джона. На его щеках все еще был заметен румянец, а морщины на лбу и около глаз наконец-то немного разгладились. Почувствовав поцелуй в плечо, Джон улыбнулся, но не сводил глаз с иллюминатора на дальней стене, за которым мерно проплывали звезды.

Внезапно он усмехнулся.

— Что?

— Теперь тебе придется учить астрономию, — весело фыркнул Джон. — Она может пригодиться, не так ли? — он заговорщически посмотрел на Шерлока через плечо.

Тот закатил глаза.

— Твоя взяла. Доволен?

Джон повернулся к нему всем телом; его взгляд вдруг потемнел и, прежде чем Шерлок успел поинтересоваться, что происходит, Джон обнял его одной рукой, просунул ногу между его ног и повернулся так, что Шерлок оказался сверху. Сильные бедра Джона сдавили его бока, а пальцы пробежались по волосам, легонько царапая кожу головы.

Джон толкнулся в него бедрами, давая знать о своем явном возбуждении. У Шерлока покраснели щеки, а когда Джон провел языком по нижней губе, жар перешел на шею. Во взгляде Джона читалось неприкрытое желание.

— Еще пока нет.

За окошком иллюминатора в холодной мгле космоса неторопливо плыли звезды, только сейчас на них никто не обращал внимания.


	21. Chapter 21

_«…заключенных переправляют на «Исследователь» и «Майоши». Адмирал Пайк уверяет меня, что капитану «Майоши» можно доверять, так как он не принимал участие в преступлении, которое мы нацелены раскрыть до конца. Могу лишь надеяться, что это правда. Мы найдем всех, кто стоит за этим, и, если получится, попутно проведем переговоры с клингонами» ~ личный журнал капитана Кирка_

Спок и Джим уже забрались в шаттл, а Шерлок с Джоном ждали их внизу около трапа. Перед ними, улыбаясь, стояла Мойра Харгрив.

— Лейтенант Харгрив, — серьезно сказал Шерлок. Джон услышал в его тоне чувство, незаметное никому, кроме него.

Нежность.

Мойра улыбнулась еще шире, словно она тоже это услышала. Видимо, она понимала больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

— Шерлок. Джон, — она приобняла обоих — Шерлока немного неловко, а Джона с легкостью и теплотой. За прошедшие три недели эти двое только и делали, что изучали любую информацию о новом веке, но иногда им случалось провести время в компании Мойры, так как официальной на «Энтерпрайзе» она не работала, поэтому помогала им чем могла.

Джон улыбнулся и отпустил ее.

— Ты уже знаешь, куда тебя определили? — полюбопытствовал он.

— О, да, — засияла она. — Скорее всего попаду на «Энтерпрайз», — Мойра вдруг смутилась. — Им, э-э-э, нужны люди, после… — она запнулась и небрежно махнула рукой, но Шерлок с Джоном поняли, что она имела в виду. В бою с «Возмездием» «Энтерпрайз» потерял четырнадцать членов экипажа. Несколько из них были с инженерного отсека, поэтому «Энтерпрайз» искал им замену.

— Хорошо. Это… хорошо, — сказал Джон и исподтишка взглянул на Шерлока — тот уставился на Мойру так, будто хотел узнать, что у нее в голове. Шерлок вел себя так каждый раз, когда они общались.

Когда Джон спросил его об этом, Шерлок ответил просто:

— Она похожа на нее. Здесь что-то большее, нежели внешнее сходство, — и больше ничего не прояснил.

— Желаю вам всего лучшего, и спасибо, что поделились со мной воспоминаниями о Молли, — Мойра засмотрелась на свои ботинки, и чуть погодя продолжила: — Думаю, мы бы подружились.

— Да, Мойра, — ответил Шерлок с легкой улыбкой на губах. — Я тоже так думаю.

Она кивнула, отступила назад, пропуская их на трап, и неуклюже помахала на прощание.

Шерлок забрался на борт, и Джон, в последний раз оглядев посадочную площадку, вошел вслед за ним.

***

Джон провел рукой по шее; после двухсот лет крио-тюрьмы и трех недель на «Энтерпрайзе», где температура регулировалась автоматически, привыкнуть к жару планеты было непросто.

На ярко-синем небе Нового Вулкана не было ни облачка, а солнце находилось гораздо ближе к планете по сравнению с Землей. Легкие наполнял свежий воздух — Джон понял, что скучал по нему, только когда вышел из шаттла и сделал глубокий вдох. Это было первое, что он заметил, не считая отчетливого запаха _зелени_.

Услышав рядом шорох, Джон обернулся и увидел Шерлока — тот не обращал внимания на жар и влажность и, прищурившись, рассматривал открывшийся перед ним великолепный пейзаж. По левую сторону до самого горизонта расстилались разноцветные растения, а справа кипел жизнью настоящий муравейник высоких зданий — Джон замер на месте в попытке рассмотреть сновавших туда-сюда существ. Гоминиды самых разных рас сооружали здания и конструкции, напоминающие большие храмы, а вдалеке строились жилища.

— Уже скоро? — спросил Кирк. Джон выжидательно посмотрел на Спока.

Темные глаза Спока были устремлены на горизонт. Что-то подсказывало Джону, что Новый Вулкан был не знакомым ему местом.

— Я связался с отцом, когда мы вошли на орбиту. По приблизительным подсчетам он должен прибыть через пять минут.

Джон тяжело вздохнул. Их должны были встретить какие-то высокопоставленные агенты, чтобы помочь акклиматизироваться к новой обстановке, но он не знал, что это будет отец Спока. Шерлок, однако, ничуть не удивился.

— Слушайте, — Кирк обратился к Шерлоку, прочистив горло. — Я хотел еще раз поблагодарить вас за все, что вы сделали для моего корабля и команды.

— Я делал то, что было необходимо, и вы за это заплатили, — натянуто ответил Шерлок.

Джим сжал губы.

— Вы поступали правильно. А это не всегда легко.

— Да, но ваш экипаж… — начал было Джон.

Джим выпрямился.

— Могло быть и хуже, — поморщился он. — Вы спасли бесчисленное количество жизней, и Федерация… _Я_ никогда этого не забуду. Мы перед вами в долгу.

Джон уже видел смерть, сам был одной ногой в могиле в Афганистане, видел командиров, которым приходилось свыкаться с последствиями собственных решений, ценой которых были человеческие жизни. В Джиме Кирке он видел силу и надеялся лишь, что рядом с ним будут люди, которые не дадут вине погубить его.

Джон переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ну, а вам спасибо за то, что рискнули и поверили мне.

Кирк улыбнулся, что делало его моложе лет на пять, а синие глаза, сверкающие в свете слепящего солнца, обратились на Шерлока.

— Когда обустроитесь и жизнь пойдет своим чередом… Я повторюсь снова: несмотря на то, что у нас есть технологии для свершения великих дел, люди не всегда поступают правильно. И в двадцать третьем веке случаются преступления, Федерации и Звездному флоту ваша помощь придется как раз кстати, если вы надумаете помогать.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

— Доступ к межзвездным расследованиям?

— Возможно. Можно начать с земных преступлений.

— И Джон будет моим партнером, — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. В Лондоне, перед тем, как их мир рухнул, Шерлоку и в голову бы не пришло сказать такое. Сердце Джона екнуло.

Джим ответил, не раздумывая:

— Конечно.

Он протянул руку, и Шерлок после секундного удивления крепко ее пожал.

— Отлично.

Внезапно Спок объявил:

— Они прибыли.

По посадочной площадке по направлению к ним неторопливо шли две фигуры, за спинами которых развевались мантии кремового цвета. Когда они подошли ближе, Джон увидел двух вулканцев гораздо старше Спока со спокойными и безмятежными выражениями лица. Вулканец помладше наклонился к другому и что-то прошептал ему на ухо, отчего старший склонил голову.

Джона охватило ощущение дежа-вю, но он нетерпеливо отогнал непрошеные мысли.

— Сын мой, — поприветствовал младший вулканец.

— Отец, — кивнул Спок. — Сарек, позволь представить тебе Шерлока Холмса и доктора Джона Уотсона, — он по очереди указал на них.

Никто не протягивал руки. Об этом Шерлока и Джона предупредили еще на «Энтерпрайзе». Прикосновение для вулканцев было жестом огромной привязанности, и пожимать руки считалось дурным тоном.

— Для нас честь встретиться с вами, — кивнул Сарек и повернулся к Джиму. — Капитан Кирк, рад видеть вас снова.

— Посол. Спасибо за то, что вмешались, все прошло весьма благоприятно.

— Я помогу по мере сил, — он обратил пронизывающий взгляд на Шерлока. — Остальное зависит от них, — он отступил, чтобы пропустить вперед старшего вулканца.

— Джим, — сказал он. Несмотря на отсутствие улыбки, его лицо выражало удовольствие. — Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо.

— Как иначе, ведь рядом со мной лучшие, — улыбнулся Джим и обменялся с ним дружелюбным взглядом, словно они были давно знакомы.

Вулканец повернулся к остальным.

— Спок, рад вновь видеть тебя вживую, — тон его оставался нейтральным, но в глазах плескалось веселье и мягкость. Джон переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Что-то… В них было что-то…

— Джентльмены, — он обратился к Шерлоку и Джону, — добро пожаловать на Новый Вулкан. Можете называть меня Спок.

Ничего не поняв, Джон нахмурился, а потом услышал тихое «ох» рядом с собой.

_Ох?_

— Вы… Вы это _он_. Но как?.. — Спок и Старший Спок обменялись удивленными взглядами. — Господи боже, — Шерлок едва дышал, — путешествие во времени?

Джон чуть не поперхнулся.

— Погодите минуточку. Я не… Как… Это невозможно, — не верил он. Его взгляд метался туда-сюда между двумя вулканцами, пытаясь увидеть сходство. 

— А это история на потом, доктор Уотсон, — Старший Спок склонил голову, а Джон вспомнил, где он видел этот жест, и присвистнул.

— Черт побери.

Старший Спок прокашлялся.

— Надо сказать, мистер Холмс, что я надеюсь, мы поладим лучше, чем в мою молодость, — подняв подбородок, он смерил Шерлока острым взглядом, каким сам Холмс одаривал каждого встречного. — Спок уверил меня в этом, а я стараюсь доверять его суждениям, —он улыбнулся уголком губ.

Шерлок едва сдерживался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть, и Джон был лишь рад, что он не захлопал в ладоши с радостным криком. Его глаза сверкали, а на лице сияла широкая, почти детская улыбка. Джон уже видел, как крутятся в его голове шестеренки, раздумывая над всякими теориями.

Джону оставалось только вздохнуть — все будет гораздо хуже головы в холодильнике и собачьей шерсти в ванной.

— Мы подготовили квартиру, можем отвести вас туда, когда будете готовы, — сказал Сарек. — Сын. Капитан. Увидимся через три недели, когда уладите все дела.

Очнувшись, Джон собрался, пожал Джиму руку, попрощался со Споком и отошел в сторону, чтобы Шерлок тоже смог проститься. Тот обменялся с Кирком коротким рукопожатием.

— Капитан… — Шерлок запнулся и сжал губы, будто раздумывая, сказать ему что-то или нет. Джону этот взгляд был хорошо знаком, поэтому он сдвинул брови и стал надеяться на лучшее.

— Да? Вас что-то беспокоит?

Джон фыркнул.

— Просто хочу сказать: вам не помешает быть немного внимательней, — Шерлок мельком взглянул на Спока и обратно. — Вы никогда не узнаете, что у вас под носом, если не будете смотреть, — его полные губы расплылись в понимающей улыбке.

Черт, они ведь говорили об этом, Шерлок поклялся держать рот на замке, но на что Джон вообще надеялся?

Джим моргнул, разинул рот и тут же его закрыл. Кто-кто, а Джим Кирк дураком не был — бросив взгляд на своего первого помощника, он резко кивнул.

— Учту, — нарочито сухо ответил он.

Джон выдохнул с облегчением.

Между тем Шерлок и младший Спок уставились друг на друга.

— Мистер Холмс, — нарушил тишину Спок. — Буду с нетерпением ждать случая навестить Новый Вулкан, чтобы обсудить ваше продвижение в освоении нового мира.

Не дождавшись ответа, Джон с улыбкой сказал:

— Мы тоже.

Спок перевел взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и склонил голову, в точности копируя Старшего Спока.

— Что-то еще, мистер Холмс? — спросил он, заметив его пристальный взгляд.

— О, я о многом хотел бы с вами поговорить, мистер Спок. Хочу урвать шанс покопаться в вашем мозгу, — Шерлок слегка нагнулся вперед, словно хотел рассмотреть Спока под микроскопом.

— Надеюсь, вы это образно, — процедил Спок.

— Зависит от того, как далеко зашла медицина в двадцать третьем веке, — Шерлок хищно заулыбался. Даже Джон не знал, шутил он или нет.

Спок изогнул бровь.

— В самом деле.

Джон закрыл рукой рот, пытаясь подавить приступ смеха. Судя по озадаченным взглядам Шерлока и Спока, ему это не удалось.

Джон уже хотел было объясниться, но Кирк перебил его:

— Жаль вас так бросать, но служба зовет, — протараторил он, то и дело поглядывая на Спока, который мгновенно выпрямился.

— Конечно, капитан, — он едва заметно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Шерлока. — Мистер Холмс. Доктор Уотсон, — с этими словами Спок повернулся на каблуках и последовал за капитаном в шаттл.

Шерлок с Джоном отступили назад; Сарек и Старший Спок ждали их неподалеку. Двигатели шаттла зашумели, вокруг вихрем завертелся влажный воздух, разнося свежий запах джунглей и ероша волосы. Мужчины молча наблюдали, как шаттл с легкостью поднимался все выше и выше.

Улыбнувшись, Джон подошел к Шерлоку и взял его за руку. Тот не сводил глаз с шаттла.

— Шерлок? — Джон уткнулся щекой в его плечо.

Шерлок хмыкнул, все еще зачарованно наблюдая за улетающим кораблем. Он наверняка думал об экспериментах, которые сможет провести над Споком во имя науки, если тот, конечно, согласится.

Джон улыбнулся. Некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся.

— Пора нам найти свой дом.

При этих словах Шерлок сжал руку Джона и наконец обернулся к нему. В его глазах синева переливалась в зелень, смешивалась с серым и золотым — в этом взгляде отражалась сама Вселенная.

— Я уже нашел.


End file.
